The Second Sith War, Episode I: Light and Darkness
by entropist
Summary: A dozen years after Vision of the Future, the New Republic and the Jedi Order are living in peace, but a threat appears from the Unknown Regions that takes its roots deep in the past of the Galaxy. But with Darkness, there is also a new Light to shine. AU
1. Author

_**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements**_

_**Oh, my, I can't believe I've left this story untouched for so long. **_

Alright, It's time to make up for it. First I'll clean up this version and make it a little more readable. Then, I'll try not to be so slow on the update! Maybe I'll manage to get it right, this time.

I'll state again the main idea of this story: I simply _**loathed**_ the way Del Rey has massacred the Star Wars Expanded Universe in my eyes. When I started writing that fiction, I had only the New Jedi Order to complain about, but since then, oh, boy did they make it worse! Legacy of the Force… Really? What in blazes was that?

And, since this story is linked with another that takes place in the KOTOR continuity, I will state right here, right now… The Old Republic MMO JUST DOESN'T EXIST (why, Bioware, why?)!

So, if you intend to read that story, you should know. After Vision of the Future, I consider that none of the books published on the EU ever happened in my timeline. So yeah, it's very much AU.

Still, I need to be honest and as such, I think I must acknowledge the fact some elements used in the NJO books do exist, though in a different fashion, in The Second Sith War Trilogy. I think mainly of two elements: the son of Luke and Mara does exist, and I've kept some character interaction (like Anakin and Tahiri) roughly like it was staged in Edge of Victory: Conquest and Rebirth by Greg Keyes. But context and time frame will be very different.

On the whole, it is a completely different version of the Star Wars future that I plan to write about. I based my work on many books of the Expanded Universe and of course, on the exceptional movies of George Lucas.

I did take into account the events and characters of a lot of stories that happened both before and after the movies, in the expanded universe. I first of all used Wookieepedia, which conveniently provides both information and a chronology that allows making all the events fit into the Star Wars movies continuity.

Here are the works that can have an impact on the story as it stands:

- The Star Wars movies (Duh!)  
- The Tales of the Jedi comic book series  
- The Knights of the Old Republic video games series and comic books  
- The Star Wars: Republic comic books series  
- Heir to the Empire  
- Dark Force Rising  
- The Last Command,  
- The Jedi Academy trilogy,  
- Dark Saber,  
- Spectre of the Past  
- Vision of the Future  
- Star Wars: The Force Unleashed series of video games

I voluntarily avoided mentioning events of some books like Children of the Jedi, because I think the plot lacks continuity regarding the movies. I however keep mention of the character of Callista, which was a nice one; even if she didn't have the romantic potential she was meant to have. Any reference to the previous stories will be developed, so that a reader that wouldn't have read all of these books would still be able to follow my story.

However, there are a few elements that I take as granted, like the elements introduced by both Timothy Zahn and Kevin J. Anderson. So I enclosed a quick recap of the events that took place between Return of the Jedi and the beginning of this story.

I hope you will enjoy reading this.

At no time this story is meant for profit. I intended it only for fun, and I don't own any right on the characters created either by George Lucas or any of the authors of the Expanded Universe. I do however claim credit for the characters that I introduce myself in this fiction. To name them would take too much place, but if you (by any chance) want to use one of these characters, you'd be very kind to ask permission first. Otherwise… well, that would be just rude!


	2. The Story So Far

_**The story so far…**_

The Old Republic had stood for thousands of generations, uniting thousands of worlds together across the Galaxy. To protect this noble institution, the Jedi Knights relied on the power of the Force, the energy that links all the beings in the Universe. The Jedi had to face many trouble through time to defend the republic and the light side of the Force against the enemies of light.

For thousands of generations, there had been a Dark Side. People using the power of the Force to Dominate, to oppress others. The fiercest users of the Dark side were the Sith. Born from a schism inside the Jedi Order, the Sith were dark Jedi who had sought refuge on a remote planet called Korriban, after being defeated by the Jedi. Enslaving the local race, called Sith, with their powers, these Dark Jedi created an Empire that stood in the darkness for millennia.

Five thousand years ago, the two sides of the Force clashed against each other once more, in the Great Hyperspace War. The Sith Empire was crippled, but there were survivors, like the followers of the Dark Lord Naga Sadow. The ways of the Sith endured, hiding, waiting for their time to rule over the Galaxy.

In many occurrences, the Jedi had to face the Dark Side in violent conflicts, whether the menace would come from the Sith or from within their own ranks, when Jedi were seduced by the ways of the Dark Side. But never did the Republic yield in front of its enemies.

The Sith Empire was destroyed, its survivors scattered and driven into the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy. Still, this wasn't the end of the Sith.

* * *

The ways of the Sith were born again, when a Jedi was seduced by the Dark Side and, becoming Sith Lord Darth Ruin created a new sect of the Sith. It waged a war against the Jedi that lasted over a millennium, later known as the Light and Darkness War. At the end of this conflict, at the battle of Ruusan, the Army of Light destroyed the Brotherhood of Darkness, but at such a price that the republic threatened to collapse after the war. The Republic had to take a fresh start after this war and the date system started again from this point. The wars of the past turned into legends, only remembered by the wisest and the most savant, and the Jedi.

After the Light and Darkness War, the Republic knew another Millenium, but of relative peace, this time. But the darkness had never surrendered, and the Sith were hiding, deceiving, lying and manipulating, in order to take control again over the Galaxy. The Sith were now following the Code of Darth Bane, the last survivor of the Brotherhood of Darkness, with only one Master and one Apprentice.

After a thousand years, the Sith were ready to strike at an unsuspecting Galaxy. Both by treachery and intrigue, a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious succeeded in being elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, under the name of Palpatine. From his position, he moved to start a war within the republic. Using pawns and alliances, Sidious triggered the Clone Wars, the first full scale War since the reformation of the Republic. Helped by his apprentices, he dealt many blows to the Jedi Order, weakening its position and reducing their ranks.

Only one Jedi could have stood in his way: a young Jedi Knight who had been prophesized as the Chosen One, as the one who would bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith. His name was Anakin Skywalker. Taught by the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin was on his way to become the greatest defender of the Republic ever, challenging even the legendary Ulic Qel Droma in power. But Anakin had weaknesses, his mind being too easily distracted by feelings considered dangerous by the Jedi. Sidious used these feelings to slowly turn him to the Dark Side of the Force. Driven into darkness by the Dark Lord, Anakin turned against the Jedi and became Darth Vader. His power, under the control of Darth Sidious, destroyed the Jedi Order, save for a few survivors, who went into exile and hiding, giving up their life as Jedi. Sidious, rid of his enemies, proclaimed himself Emperor, and began to rule the Galaxy with fear and Terror. The Sith were now the rulers of the Galaxy, the Master and the Apprentice.

* * *

Soon, a rebellion rose against the rule of Emperor Palpatine. And twenty years later, a new hope was born. Unbeknownst to Anakin, his late wife Padmé Naberrie had given birth to twins, Luke and Leia, before to die in despair. Both had been raised on different worlds, but both were meant to fight the darkness of the Empire. Leia was fighting the dictatorship in the ranks of the Rebel Alliance, and in the Senate alleys, until its dissolution. Luke's part in the war came up by chance, when a message sent by his sister to Old General Obi-Wan Kenobi threw young Luke into the heart of the Galactic Civil War, along with his sister Leia and the smuggler pilot Han Solo. Sent on the path of the Jedi by Kenobi, Luke had to follow the training of Jedi Master Yoda, once the old Knight had found his death by the hand of Darth Vader, his former disciple. Luke became a Jedi at the same time he was learning of his true parentage. His goal was now to turn his father back to the light side.

In a climactic confrontation, Luke defeated Vader and rejected the seduction of the Dark Side, pushing his father to do the same, when Palpatine attempted to kill his son. Vader sacrificed his life to save Luke and died a Jedi again, saving the Galaxy from the Evil of Palpatine.

* * *

After the return of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker from the Dark Side of the Force and the victory of the Rebel Alliance over the Emperor over the Forest Moon of Endor, the task was far from over for the Rebels. They had to try and build a new government over the ashes of the Old Republic, while the Remnants of the Empire were struggling to reclaim power. Many foes emerged from the defeat of Endor. But with determination and courage, the Alliance prevailed and retook Coruscant, the centre of the Old Republic. But the Empire hadn't yielded, yet.

At first, Grand Admiral Thrawn, a strategy genius who came from the Unknown Regions, started a Campaign that nearly destroyed the New Republic. But he was defeated again through the efforts of Luke Skywalker and his companions. During this conflict, Luke met a character that would change his life forever: Mara Jade. Once the personal agent of the Emperor Palpatine, Mara was carrying out his orders across the Galaxy using her latent Force abilities to enforce the will of her master. Known as the Emperor's Hand, her life collapsed when Palpatine died. She was programmed by Palpatine to kill Luke. But through their adventures, she freed herself from this implanted order, by killing an evil clone of the Jedi Knight. Slowly, she became a reluctant ally of Skywalker.

After the defeat of Thrawn's forces, the Emperor himself returned in the form of a clone, only to be destroyed by the Jedi rebirth from the will of Luke Skywalker and his sister. The Empire fell into internal conflicts between the different Warlords. But once in a while, they would unite to strike against the New Republic, through admiral Daala or Admiral Pellaeon. But the New Republic was holding on, under the guidance of Mon Mothma, and then Leia Organa Solo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker was gathering new Jedi around him to recreate an Order to protect the Republic, like in the Old days. Settling on the fourth moon of the Planet Yavin, Luke created a Jedi Academy, welcoming many students. But again, the shadow of the Dark Side was far from gone. Even in the sanctuary of the Jedi Academy, Luke and his students had to face the ghost of Exar Kun, shadow of a long forgotten past. One of Luke's students, Kyp Durron, fell to the Dark Side, under the influence of the ghost, and his rampage destroyed a whole Star System. Through the help of his comrades, Durron redeemed himself and the Jedi rose again from their ashes.

Many challenges were faced by the New Republic, but its heroes overcame them. A plot by the Imperials tried to stage a return of Grand Admiral Thrawn, forcing The New Republic on the edge of self destruction. Luke Skywalker and his friends once again rose for the occasion, and during this adventure, while Leia was establishing with Admiral Pellaeon the bass of a peace treaty between the New Republic and the Empire, Luke and Mara Jade were confronted to Thrawn's personal forces, who were waiting on the edge of the Unknown Regions, silently keeping watch over threats that the Old Republic itself couldn't imagine. During this mission, Luke and Mara became aware of their feelings for each other and when they returned, they decided to get married.

The union of the former agent of the Emperor with the Jedi Master was used as a symbol for the Peace between the Empire and what was now called the Galactic Republic. Peace was at hand, finally. Luke and Mara returned to Yavin IV, where Mara completed her training as a Jedi. Luke then decided to study on a personal level along with one of his apprentices. He helped to perfect the mastery of the Force of one of his first recruits at the Academy, a young human named Leger Tcha. Leger and Luke deepened their relationship in the Force before the Knight would set out for a long journey among the stars, while his master would remain on Yavin to finally organize and establish a new Jedi Council, in order to defend this newfound peace.

* * *

But Peace is a fragile thing in this Galaxy. The Jedi were now about to face a new menace, coming from the shadows of the past…


	3. Prologue: Failed Jedi

_**Prologue: Failed Jedi**_

* * *

_Coruscant, 32 BBY_

* * *

Coruscant usually felt so full of life. So much movement at the same time... It was a vast cauldron of life, boiling and erupting under the gaze of the one who could look at it from above. But right now, it suddenly felt cold, and lifeless. Around him, everything had frozen. In an instant, everything had crystallized into a single second of disgust, hatred and rage.

He was standing in front of the Jedi Council. They were denying him! It was the most outrageous and ridiculous thing ever. How could they deny him? This whole pack of stupid sycophants, stuck, in their principles and their restraints was denying him! They were unable to see he was far above them all. He could do so many things! He could go beyond all their achievements. And still they were rejecting him.

Ethan Ath breathed in slowly, his nostrils still flaring in anger.

"How could this be fair?" he spat. "You call this Justice?"

"You've heard our decision, young Ath," said Master Windu. "You have asked to enter Jedi training and now you have failed it. You will return to your family."

"Just because I'm stronger than Thane?" mocked Ethan, between his teeth.

"Because you used this gift you have to attack him" Master Koon said. "This kind of aggression cannot and will not be tolerated. You will leave Coruscant in two days. Your transportation has already been arranged to Nooran."

"How kind of you," said Ethan sarcastically.

"Do not defy us," said Master Windu, coldly. "You're already lucky that your family has arranged with Chancellor Valorum that you're not tried for the attack on the Padawan Thane."

"I'm underage," said Ethan.

"Not by Jedi Law," said Master Yoda. "Strong willed you are, young one. But on the Force this way do not rely. Only pain will it bring to you."

"These are weak arguments," spat Ethan.

"Get this young man out of our sight," ordered Master Windu, to the Jedi standing behind Ethan. "And don't forget, Ethan Ath, you will be watched. The Jedi do not thread lightly with the ones who resort to the dark side of the force."

Ethan only shrugged at that and walked out of the room. He didn't know how, but he would soon make them all pay for this offence. No one rejected him that way. No one. And yet a burning thought was spinning through his mind. Fourteen years old Ethan Ath, born a hierarch of Nooran, had just been expelled from the Jedi Order.

Once Ath was out of sight, Mace let out a deep sigh. It was always a sad feeling to see a Padawan fail. Besides, this had been a tense moment. This young boy couldn't be allowed to carry on with his training, though. He was far too ambitious and relied too much on anger. If allowed further training, he could access a power far too dangerous.

"Maybe we are making a mistake," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, on a sad tone. "We are only alienating him. This could be the cause of great woes in the future."

"Lost for the Jedi, this boy is," said Yoda. "Too much anger he carries."

"And we will have a watcher keep an eye on him," said Mace. "We couldn't grant him access to more knowledge of the Force. That would have turned him into a very serious menace. We had enough trouble with Qui-Gon's apprentice. Ethan is off the same mould as Xanatos. They are both too much convinced of their superiority."

"Fortunately, it seems young Kenobi isn't made of the same wood," said Plo Koon.

"Rash and untamed, young Obi-Wan is," said Yoda. "But something with him, there is. A great Jedi, he can become."

"I agree," said Mace. "But we must keep it from him. Pride would be a dangerous state of mind for him. Now that the issue of Ethan Ath is settled, we must focus on the other problems we face."

"Chancellor Valorum has asked for Jedi mediation in the Naboo blockade," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Queen Amidala has asked repeatedly for a diplomatic intervention of the Republic," said Mace. "It is strange that Valorum wishes to involve the Jedi."

"Tied his hands are," said Yoda. "Trapped in corruption and bureaucracy the Senate now is."

"I think Valorum knows he cannot overcome the Senate apathy," said Master Gallia. "I do believe he prefers to see the Jedi get credit for solving this crisis, rather than seeing Senator Palpatine gain even more influence. This Naboo Senator is gaining support inside and outside the Senate. I think Valorum dreads this threat to his already weakened position."

"Most likely," admitted Mace, with a nod. "I think, as a matter of fact, that Qui-Gon and his apprentice could act as ambassadors to the Neimodians. His nerve would be enough to convince them to back out."

"Agreed," said Yoda. "With extreme care this should be handled. Dealing with politics only brings trouble."

"Does everyone agree on this?" asked Mace.

Everyone in the Council nodded.

"It is settled, then," said Mace. "On with the next issue."

And the Council went on, forgetful of the young spiteful apprentice they had just expelled of the Order, unaware of the wound he would cause later in the Galaxy.

* * *

_Thirteen years later_

* * *

The binoculars weren't lying, and the night sky was helping to see even better. It was an Imperial Cruiser in orbit. Imperial. A rather new term of designation. But Ethan liked the sound of it. He felt like the Empire was a way to lead things properly. Still, he wondered what a Stardestroyer of the Empire was doing, taking position in the Nooran System. Besides the fact it was prosperous, and free of trouble, his home world should have been without any interest for the Empire. Ethan's family was paying the taxes on time and without any failure. Its loyalty to Palpatine's New Order, expressed by Ethan's brother in the Senate, was clear. There was no need for such a ship to be here. This was troubling.

Then he saw it. The Shuttle was heading toward the surface. And more precisely it was heading for the landing pad of the Palace. And Ethan felt a presence on board. A very strong presence in the Force. It was a presence that was closing on him. He could feel it. Ethan's heart suddenly froze. What if they were here to destroy him, like all the ones who had the Force?

Ethan rushed inside his apartment and opened the main door. He quickly reached the great Hallway and grabbed the arm of one of his servant. She looked in a hurry and under slight panic. But she had enough control of her nerves to fall on one knee, like tradition commanded.

"What is this Shuttle?" asked Ethan.

"Lord Darth Vader has demanded audience to your father, Messer," said the servant, shaking in fear at the thought.

Usually, this fear would have been coming from him. She would have been scared of him, like it should have been. But now she was terrified because the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Emperor's second in Command was now coming to her world, possibly to slaughter everyone, like he had done so many times.

"Out of my sight," said Ethan, rudely.

She was so fast at disappearing that Ethan could have admired it if he didn't despise his servants. Vader! So he was right. The Empire was here to destroy him. There was no other reason for Vader to come here. There was also no use in running. If Vader was on his trail, there would be no safe place in the galaxy for him to hide. No one had ever escaped Vader. He couldn't flee. In fact, he wouldn't flee. But he would stand up a fight. Ethan rushed back in his apartment and opened his secret chest, under his bed. He grabbed the hilt of the lightsaber he had stolen from the Jedi temple. Oh, yes, he would go down, but not as easily as Vader believed.

* * *

"It is a great honour to greet you, of course, My Lord," said Khoren Ath, Hierarch of Nooran, as he was leading the tall and sinister figure of Darth Vader in the great hallway. "We are honoured, though a little surprised that you would pay attention to a world like ours."

"There is no need to be so obsequious, Hierarch," said Vader, his metallic voice cutting all the polite remarks Khoren was summoning, his breathing a chilling sound. "I'm here to see your son."

"My son?" said Khoren, troubled. "Is there any kind of trouble with him, My Lord?"

What mess this damn boy had gotten himself into this time? Khoren thought darkly. Vader paused suddenly in the middle of the corridor. He seemed to search for a thought.

"Possibly," he finally said.

It was curious, but Khoren would have sworn that Vader sounded like he was smiling under his mask.

"I… I'm quite certain we can find him a once, My Lord," he said.

"I know he's here," said Vader. "He's really close."

"I'll send my people looking for him," said Khoren.

"There's no need to look for me, Father," said the voice of Ethan, from the other end of the corridor.

Khoren slowly turned to see his son, standing there, looking resigned to something. In his hand, a green lightsaber was lighting the hallway.

"I'm right here," said Ethan, coldly.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Khoren, going very pale.

"You know that holding a lightsaber against me usually means death, young Ath?" asked Vader, very calmly, as if Ethan was no threat at all.

Which was probably true, in fact. But Ethan felt no fear at all, now. Certainty of death brought this kind of peace. He took his guard, his blade humming and shining in the dark hallway.

"I'm aware of this, Lord Vader," he said. "But I'm also far from being a fool. Why should a Sith Lord come to Nooran, except to get rid of the Force Sensitive Son of the Hierarch? I just don't intend to die on my knees."

The sound of Vader's breathing shifted slightly. Was he laughing? He suddenly raised his hand and Ethan's weapon flew out of his grip, switched off and sped to Vader who caught it casually in mid air. He held it up a little, to study it.

"Interesting and very revealing Weapon," said Vader. "Jedi training design. A token from your years in the Temple, I suppose?"

Ethan had paled. So he was so weak, compared to the Dark Lord, that he couldn't even keep a hold on his weapon? Then he deserved his fate. Weakness was inexcusable. But again he would not bend in front of his executioner.

Slowly, Vader walked toward him.

"So much anger and pride," he said, as if appraising the young man. "Very interesting. As I can see, the Jedi Archives were right about you. You are way too focused on your aggressive feelings, according to your file."

He stopped just before Ethan, looking down to him.

"That's excellent," he said.

Ethan's surprise must have shown on his face, because Vader had his chilling laugh again.

"No, I am not here to kill, or you would already be dead," said Vader.

As if to prove his point, the second later, Vader's red lightsaber blade was merely an inch from Ethan's throat. Ethan hadn't seen him reach for the weapon. He hadn't seen the move. This was amazing! How could he even move like this? And how could Ethan marvel at this fact, while he had a lightsaber blade near his neck?

But the words of Vader had an impact on him. He wasn't here to kill him.

"My Master, the Emperor has seen potential in you. He wants to see you immediately," said Vader.

"To see me?" said Ethan. "I'm… I'm at the disposal of the Emperor, of course."

"Indeed you are," said Vader. "Do you intend to resist, now?"

"No, Lord Vader," said Ethan.

"Excellent," said Vader. "You have a quick mind."

* * *

The Dark Room was quite impressive. Ethan could feel the power that was lurking inside of it. He could feel the presence of the Emperor. He now understood clearly what the Galactic Empire was. Behind the reorganisation of the Republic, in fact, the Sith Lords were now ruling over the Galaxy. The Destruction of the Jedi Order hadn't been a political move. It had been the last act of a war growing and raging for Millennia. All of this had been the doing of the Sith. The ancient Enemy of the Jedi had returned. Vader hadn't been the leader of the Sith. He was the follower of the Emperor and the Emperor was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Ethan could feel the power surrounding him, moving in furious waves. He felt really drawn by this power.

In the back of the Room, near the only window that gazed on the endless see of lights that was Coruscant, Ethan could see the shape of a dark throne.

And when the throne turned on itself, Ethan could feel the gaze of the Emperor even before to see his piercing eyes. These eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen or felt on him. Even Master Windu's iron-hard gaze seemed weak compared to this. This man was the power incarnate. He was beyond anything Ethan had ever imagined. Vader joined his master and knelt in front of the throne. Ethan felt obliged to do the same.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," said the Emperor. "I see you've brought our young friend with you."

"He was more than ready to follow, My Master," said Vader.

"Very good," said The Emperor.

Slowly he rose from his throne, and stepped into the dim light of the room, walking to Ethan. And when his face came into the light, Ethan fought a wave of disgust inside of him. Was this the price to power? It was a hard price to pay. Still, this man ruled over a Galaxy.

"You don't like the way I look, do you?" said The Emperor, a devilish smile on his face.

"I don't think that's important, Your Highness," said Ethan, refusing to lower his eyes.

"And what is important, then, my young friend?" asked the Emperor.

"You're the Emperor," said Ethan. "You have power. That's the only thing important."

"Excellent," said the Emperor, with the same smile. "You have spirit, young Ath. The Force is strong with you. You could become a very precious asset. Your mind is after power. I can bring you the key to this power, freeing your mind from the narrow vision the Jedi have of the Force. I know you've been frustrated by this Council of fools."

"They were weak," said Ethan.

He knew where this conversation led. If he was judged worthy, he would follow the teaching of the Sith Lords. If not, he wouldn't survive this conversation. But he knew that what the Jedi had feared in him was a great strength for the Sith. And it could give him a power beyond anything the Order could give him. He could rule over more than the lousy system of Nooran.

"I can feel your greed," said the Emperor. "It is a powerful drive. You must learn to focus this greed, in order to become a worthy apprentice. Do you pledge yourself to my service, Ethan Ath?"

Ethan didn't have to think very long about this. This was a way to power.

"I am at your service, your highness," he said, lowering his eyes this time.

"Excellent," said the Emperor. "I am Darth Sidious. From now on, you will address me and Lord Vader as your Masters. Lord Vader will teach you the ways of the Sith, until you will have earned your title as a Sith Lord. Then I will complete your training personally. Rise, now, my young apprentice, and embrace your new destiny."

Ethan thought briefly of Master Windu's cold look as he was ordering Ethan out of the Jedi Council Chamber. He had an inner smile. Where was his watch, now? How could he prevent him to fulfil his potential, now?

Maybe Ethan Ath wouldn't be a Jedi, but he would soon become the most powerful Sith Lord the Galaxy had ever seen.

* * *

_Five years later_

* * *

His steps echoed in the hallway of the Imperial Palace, his dark cloak floating behind him. And the courtesans knew better than standing in his way. They were fleeing like scared mynocks. He smiled slightly. He revelled in this fear he inspired to everyone, in here. Let them fear him! One day, they would all have to bow before him like they bowed to Lord Sidious.

His masters wouldn't last forever. Slowly, the toll of the Dark Side would come upon Darth Sidious. He was slowly losing his control over the Force, age catching up with him at last. Vader was losing himself in his self-hatred and madness, slowly forgetting all things in the Galaxy.

Ethan reached the Emperor's private audience room, and waited for the Imperial guards to open the door. Then he walked in. He saw that the Emperor wasn't alone. Once more she was here. The Jade child, Mara. Ethan didn't understand why he hadn't entrusted this girl to his teachings, like for the other apprentices. He had to realise that she had the potential to become a powerful Sith. Maybe that was what he feared, in fact. But the Emperor kept her in ignorance of the most powerful uses of the Force. He preferred to use her as an elaborate puppet, to act on his will. And she was really gifted at it, but it seemed a waste to Ethan.

When Ethan reached the middle of the room, the Emperor made a slight wave of hand and Mara left the stairs near his throne to disappear in the shadows of the darkened room. Ethan wasn't fooled; he knew she would spy on the conversation. The Emperor knew it as well. She was trained for this. Everything that the Emperor refused her to know, he could remove it from her memory.

Ethan knelt to receive the orders of his Master.

"What is your command, My Master?" he asked.

"The Ravager is ready," said Lord Sidious. "Your mission is confirmed."

"I obey, My Master," said Ethan.

"There is a growing threat against our rule, Lord Blade," said Sidious. "This Rebellion could start to become a problem."

"Yes Master," said Ethan. "I was against the fact of keeping the Senate active."

"I know," said Sidious, with a dismissive wave of hand. "But the Sith dominion over the Galaxy mustn't be compromised. So you will take the apprentices on the Ravager with you."

"All of them, Master?" asked Ethan.

"All of them," said Sidious. "You will train them to create the next generation of Sith Lords. I will keep my Hand and Lord Vader by my side."

"It will be done as you wish, My Master," said Ethan, nodding his head. "When do you wish us to depart?"

"I've already ordered the transfer of the apprentices aboard the Ship," said Sidious. "Captain Norda will lead the Ship under your command. You will depart at once."

"As you wish, My Master," said Ethan.

"I will give you further instructions, once you're aboard and on your way to the borders of the Empire," said Sidious. "Do not fail me, Lord Blade. The Future of the Sith will now lie in your hands."

"You order, I obey, Master," said Ethan, getting back on his feet, before to bow, and headed out of the room.

There were two edges to this mission. It could be that Lord Sidious knew the ambition of Ethan to take over from him the rule of the Empire, and as such he was sending him away. On the other hand, he was entrusting him with the apprentices. It was giving him a power beyond anything over the young minds. He was handing him a weapon. The young Sith would be a weapon to rule over the Empire. There was surely some scheme of his own. Maybe Lord Sidious was dreading Vader more than him. Anyway, Ethan had to take the most of this occasion. Soon Darth Blade would have even more power than Darth Vader.

The sound of his breathing told Ethan that his Master was right behind him. He once again struggled with the slight chill running down his spine. Fear. He had discovered fear, in the presence of his first teacher. Ethan had understood something very early in his training. Darth Sidious was maybe the most savant and the most cunning of the Sith Lords. But one thing was certain: Darth Vader had a force in him that knew no rival. He was the strongest Sith to walk the Galaxy.

His fear of Lord Sidious had faded during the years of training, as he had grown stronger himself. But never had his fear of Vader ever faded. He knew he was no match for the fallen creature that was haunting the Empire, enforcing its rule by pure terror. It was something to respect and to dread. Vader was a lost soul, Ethan had realised that, even if he still didn't know why. But he was still very dangerous. And he couldn't be dismissed lightly.

Ethan turned to face the one who had trained him. Vader came to gaze at the Stars, right next to him. In the distance, the shape of the Ravager was eclipsing the light of the Stars.

"Yes, Master?" asked Ethan.

"I heard of your mission," said Vader, his hollow voice echoing like death.

"It's important for Lord Sidious," said Ethan.

"Yes, it is," said Vader. "I must warn you, though. Betrayal is the Sith way. I've taught you this myself. But beware of arrogance. I you one day decide to use the Seven to conquer the Empire, you will find me in your way. And then you will die. If someone succeeds or overthrows Lord Sidious, it will be me, and not a Jedi failure."

For the first time since he had met with Vader, fear almost was pushed aside by anger.

"Good, your anger is still strong," said Vader, on a mocking tone, without turning from the window. "Would you finally dare to confront me?"

Ethan took a firm grip of his anger. This wasn't the right time. One day, he would be ready. But not now.

"I must be on my way, Master," said Ethan.

"Indeed," said Vader. "Farewell, my apprentice."

"Farewell, Master," said Ethan, bowing slightly to him and walking away. "The next time we meet could very well be the last."

"Probably," retorted Vader, never turning from the window he was facing, gazing at the void of space and the light of the stars, from the bridge of the destroyer that was bringing Darth Blade to his new ship.

This was no threat. It wasn't a warning. It was a simple promise. Ethan knew it. Vader was seeing through him. And, indeed, the next time the two of them would meet, one would either be dead or die. Ethan had better be prepared for what was coming. He had to be ready to face Vader.

Because Sith did not share power. There could be only one Dark Lord of the Sith. And once Lord Sidious would be out of the way, it would be Darth Blade. It was only a matter of time.


	4. Mourning Star

_First, some rolling titles, like a Star Wars story should have..._

**STAR WARS  
The second Sith War**

**EPISODE I**

**LIGHT AND DARKNESS**

**It is a time of peace for the New Republic. The old  
wounds left by the Galactic Civil War are finally  
mending and the Peace Treaty with the Remnants of  
the Empire is holding, based on mutual respect.**

**On the Planet Yavin IV, Luke Skywalker has finally  
succeeded in creating and real and strong Jedi Order  
and is now seeking to turn this Order into the main  
protecting force of the Republic, like in the days of old.**

**He is unaware that a force from the past is about to  
return from the Unknown Regions, carrying back the  
Dark Side of the Force into the Republic.**

**On the verge of republican space, one Jedi Knight and  
his apprentice are investigating the remains of an old  
Necropolis that could have belonged to the eternal  
enemy of the Jedi... The SITH LORDS...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mourning Star**

* * *

_Forty two years later_

* * *

The night sky was a vast field of sparkling stars. You could never see them brighter on this world than on nights like this. Tonight, the two moons of Vanturia were eclipsed by their own planet, leaving the sand and rock of the desert only lighted by the thousands of diamonds in the sky.

The Vanturia desert was cold. Cold and lonely. There was no life in here. It was one of the rare regions of space where even the usual predators had fled this desert. Nothing could survive in this place. For many people, Vanturia was the symbol of the frontier between Republic Space and the wildness of the Unknown Regions. Beyond this point, you were stepping into the untamed part of the Galaxy.

But in Daykin's mind, the frontier was already behind them.

He took a long look at the ruins surrounding him. This was a dark place, with high walls, half buried in the sand. The light of the stars was almost too weak to shine in the deep corridor where he stood. His lamp's light was running on the walls and their decoration. This was a familiar design. Daykin had studied it in Leger's holopads.

He was facing a stone pillar with writings on it. The motives were dark and scary. It was clear that this place was an Evil place. It seemed like Leger was right. They had found Sith ruins. This maybe explained the fact there was no life around here. Daykin didn't like this place. He had been haunted by some impressions since he had set foot out of the speeder that was waiting for them above, out of the ruins. The inhabitants of the closest village, hundred of miles away, had told them that this place was cursed and haunted. But there was no sign of any activity in here. Still, this Necropolis' outlook was enough to justify this impression. Daykin wasn't superstitious, but the atmosphere of the place was weighing on him. He was now anxious to leave.

But these marking were worthy of interest. He was about to open the channel of his comlink, when it switched on, on its own.

"I found some Sith markings," said the voice of Leger Tcha, through the com.

"Me too, Master," said Daykin. "This place looks like a cemetery."

"Yes," said Leger. "But it looks different from the pictures I've seen of Korriban. Maybe an older site."

"Possibly," said Daykin, looking around. "Still this place is giving me the creeps."

"Don't let the atmosphere of this place cloud your mind, Daykin," said the voice of his Master. "We could learn a lot from this place, so it's worth investigating."

"I thought you said that studying Sith knowledge could only lead to the dark side," said Daykin, sarcastically.

"Don't be so insolent, boy," chuckled Leger. "What I meant was that we could find out what has caused this place to be deserted. And maybe find the reason why the Vanturia desert is so devoid of any life. A Sith cemetery could be more than enough incentive, in my view of things."

Daykin smiled.

"Sure," he said. "But couldn't we study it from afar?" he added on a feigned childish tone.

He only heard his master laugh.

"Can you read the language?" asked Daykin, on a more serious note.

"I don't think so," admitted Leger. "Tionne could read it. I simply couldn't get used to these symbols."

Tionne, another name from the past of Leger. Daykin had noticed that those names were popping in conversation more often lately. As time went by, the Jedi knight was telling him more about Yavin IV and his friends there. Before this, his teaching had been centred on the Force and the Jedi Code. But more recently, Leger started to speak of the Jedi as something closer than just an Order of Fighters for the Force. They were his friends, students he had learned and grown strong with. Sometimes, Daykin could even feel a little more. The way he sometimes spoke about Kirana Ti, the Dathomiri fighting instructor, Daykin wondered if Leger wasn't in love with her. But Leger had always managed to keep his distance with these feelings. So it wasn't easy to tell.

"A pity that we cannot ask her, right now," said Daykin.

"I'll take pictures and readings of the markings," said Leger. "We'll ask her opinion when we get there."

"There, Master?" asked Daykin, puzzled.

"You heard me," said Leger. "It's time for you to face the Jedi Council. Once we're through here, we'll be heading for Yavin IV and the academy, even if that lands me into trouble."

Daykin suppressed the wave of excitement that rose in him, when he heard this. Him, going to Yavin? That was unexpected and almost impossible to consider! Since Leger had started to teach him the ways of the Jedi, to achieve enough progress for his master to take him to Yavin had been something he could only dream of. But something Leger had just said brought him back to reality.

"Trouble?" he asked. "Why would you get into trouble?"

"I told you that you were a little old," said Leger. "Without Swansea, I wouldn't have accepted to teach you. Master Skywalker prefers to train young minds, now. Besides, I trained you alone, without consulting the others. This is not something Master Luke likes."

"Why is that?" asked Daykin.

The way Leger spoke of his master, Daykin had built an image of an open minded man, with a kind heart, even if his understanding of the Force was sometimes setting him apart from the others. It was surprising that he would now be described as someone using so much authority.

"Master Luke disapproves of rash action," said Leger. "He doesn't like the Jedi to go in risky ways without consulting anyone. He has lost too many students that way, so he has grown careful."

"I understand, Master," said Daykin. "So, do you think they will accept me?"

"When they will see your progress and potential, I don't doubt it for a second," said Leger. "But I'm in for a lecture, I guess."

Daykin had a discrete smile, both for the funny tone of his Master and the compliment he had just received. He was glad his master was pleased with his progress.

Being a Jedi was something Daykin yearned for since he had met with Leger. His knowledge of the Force was older than his encounter with Leger, since Swansea, the old recluse, had shown him so much before Leger had found them. But the ways of the Jedi were more fascinating for him than the ways of the Force. It had been a completely new world opening to him, when the Leger had started to teach him the ways of the Order.

Daykin had been what you could call a refugee for most of his life. His family was originally from Corellia, but some very shady events had forced his father to move his familiy out of Coronet, as Daykin was only a few years old. He barely remembered the towering capital of the great planet, now. He had always known the distant Tatooine as his home, after his father and mother had established themselves in Mos Espa. There he had grown, learning how to survive and avoid trouble in a dangerous environment. Until his parents had died in a speeder crash, leaving him sole survivor of the disaster.

If not for Swansea, an old woman living alone in the far outskirts of Mos Espa, Daykin would probably have been sold as a slave. But the woman had taken him in, when he was something like six years old. She had taught him how to be strong without his parents, how to rely on his wits and will to overcome obstacles, and how to listen to the voice of the Force to lead his actions. Where she had gotten her knowledge of the Force, Daykin didn't know. All he knew was that he had been told legends and tales about the Force and the Jedi, while she was tucking him safely in bad.

She had been a mother to him for all these years, until he reached the age of fourteen. Swansea fell ill, age having caught up with her. She was haunted by the thought of leaving Daykin alone, when their path had crossed with Leger's. Leger wasn't on the lookout for an apprentice. He was there investigating some spice smuggling operation. But he had been drawn to them by a stir in the Force, as he had told the recluse. He had been drawn to them by Daykin. Swansea had begged Leger to take Daykin under his wing, because she knew that the Jedi could protect her ward and help him fulfil his destiny, for whatever it meant.

Leger had been reluctant, but he had finally agreed, and Swansea passed away, finally joining the Force in peace. From that moment until now, Leger had been Daykin's Master.

Daykin had had a real hard time figuring out his Master. He was a discrete, kind man, more interested in Daykin's own growth than in showing off his skills as a Jedi knight. But after long hours and nights of discussion, Daykin had finally learned enough about his master, and he had learned an impressive truth: Leger Tcha was Luke Skywalker's pupil. Of course, one could say this about the entire generation of Jedi knights that was now walking the galaxy. But Leger's relationship with Master Skywalker had been slightly closer than for most of the Yavin Jedi. From what Leger had told Daykin, when the Master of the Jedi Order had decided to re-establish a ruling council of Jedi, he had also re-established a personal relationship between master and apprentice. While most of his apprentices had chosen to educate young Padawans, Luke had chosen to study on a more informal mode with Leger, the both of them further sharpening their skill in the Force. Leger had told Daykin that it had been both to help Luke to take a little break from the pressure of leading the Order and to help Leger gain the confidence he lacked to train an apprentice of his own.

Leger hadn't been the most powerful or the most skilled student of the Jedy Academy's first generation. He had been recruited in the second draft of students. And he had long stayed in the shadow of more prominent students, such as Kyp Durron or Kam Solusar, his friends. Kyp was one of the most impressive Jedi the Galaxy had ever seen, even after his passage through darkness. Kam was a kind man, who had become the second teacher of the Academy, after Master Skywalker. Leger wasn't as powerful as Kyp or as wise as Kam, but he was honest. He was a dedicated learner and a very elegant fighter. Luke had found a perfect pupil to guide on a personal level. Of course, it hadn't been aimed at making Leger a Knight. Leger had gone through enough training to be a knight. But he and his master had explored the Force and their understanding of the Force on a deeper level, allowing Leger, upon his departure from Yavin, to be considered a Jedi Master.

Leger was subject to wanderlust. He liked to travel and visit places that no one or very few had seen. This lust sometimes entered in conflict with his jedi duties, but he had always managed to handle both. His wanderings were called following the Force. He was never planning ahead, following the Force's calls and embracing whatever path it sent his way.

Daykin had been on that path, and he considered himself lucky. Leger had been a kind mentor, always attentive and supportive. Leger wasn't what you could call a weak man. He was just a peaceful nature. He was gifted at making friends, in whatever place he visited. Even in the remote parts of the Outer Rim, he had a few people that knew him and appreciated him enough to lend him a hand, whenever the need arose. But there was a place that Daykin had never visited with Leger, despite many friends of his living there. It was the Yavin Academy.

It had been the most difficult part of Leger's past to discover, for Daykin. Leger's relationship with the Yavin Order had been distant at best, during his time with Daykin. He hadn't made contact with his Master in years, because he felt that he needed to complete this journey without exterior help. He had explained Daykin that once you take an apprentice, many ways are opent to you. And on Yavin, it would have been too difficult to stick to the direction he wanted to give to Daykin's instruction, because his friends would have offered to help. He didn't refuse help out of pride or out of spite. He just wanted to prove himself as a Master. When he would have considered his work with Daykin over, he would put his teaching skills to the test and bring Daykin before the Council, to ensure they would accept his pupil.

Sometimes Daykin wondered if his Master wasn't taking a huge chance by training him on his own like that. But Leger's nature did a lot to reassure him. The way his master had taught about the Force, warning him about selfish uses of it, or malevolent paths of the Dark Side, telling him to keep his passions under control, to express them without the Force, to make sure his path never strayed from the peaceful way a Jedi was supposed to act, he couldn't doubt the truth of what he had learned. He trusted Leger.

And yet Yavin echoed in his mind like a thing to wish for. To see the Jedi Academy would be absolutely fabulous. He tore himself from these thoughts. He had to focus on the present, as Leger had taught him to.

As he was centering his mind again on the task at hand, Daykin felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

"Master?" he asked, through the comlink.

"Yes, I felt it, too," said Leger. "Something's coming."

It had been a slight disturbance in the Force. Something was moving close, causing the force to react. What was this? Daykin gripped his lightsaber, suddenly convinced that there was a threat. The temple suddenly shook slightly, as echoes in the distance broke the silence of the night. There was something in the middle of the ruins! Light suddenly exploded, as spot lights were suddenly lit up there. Daykin looked above and saw three holes in the walls that could help him. He took a deep breath, drew from the Force and leaped to the first one. He bounced from it to the second, and his third jump led him on the top of the stone walls.

In the distance he could see the lights of what looked like a platform. A secret landing pad! Smugglers? It took nerves to settle in the middle of a place like this. Something was really wrong here. Able to see without his lamp, Daykin put it off and hanged it on his belt. He silently headed toward the landing pad, to see what was going on, there.

There was a ship on the platform. Daykin had never seen such a design, before. It was all in curves. It was a little troubling. In this region of space, only familiar races of colonists dared to come or to settle.

But before he could move to investigate further, he felt something else. No, not something… someone! It wasn't something he had ever felt before. So much… hate! This was like a wound in the weft of the Force.

"Master," Daykin called through his com. "There is someone here!"

"I've felt it," said Leger.

The tone of his voice was enough to convince Daykin that this was really serious.

"What is that feeling?" he asked.

"The Dark Side of the Force," said Leger. "We have an enemy in these ruins."

"I'm coming to join you," said Daykin.

He started to run on the walls' top, focusing on the presence of his Master. The dark presence was moving closer. And suddenly, hate exploded at the surface of his perceptions, forcing him to pause to clear his mind. He grabbed his comlink.

"Master?" he called.

No response.

"Master?" he repeated.

Nothing. The hate he could feel from the presence was only increasing and pure fury was now flaring in the Force near him. The presence was fighting! And his Master's aura was focused on the Force like rarely before. Leger was attacked.

Daykin ran faster, leaping over the alleys of the Necropolis. He almost missed one of his receptions, but caught back his balance. His heart started to feel fright for the danger he was in, now. He just hoped Leger was alright.

He closed in, feeling his master's presence more clearly. And he stopped on the top of one wall, standing over one open alley, which was going deep. The scene taking place below was stunning.

* * *

Leger was fighting with his lightsaber, his opponent a black figure, with a pale skin and dark red hair. And he wielded a lightsaber as well. The red light of its blade was frightening, as if the weapon was exuding such malevolence that Daykin could feel it. This man was pure evil. Leger's golden blade was blocking the strokes of his assailant. And Daykin could see the concentration on his master's face. The dark man jumped and bounced against the closest wall and plunged on Leger. But the Jedi had moved before his attacker could reach his goal. Taking his distances, Leger took back his guard and waited for the next assault. When the assalliant attacked, Leger raised a hand to repulse him with the Force. The enemy was thrown against the wall, but his fury suddenly exploded, sending a shockwave around, that pushed Leger back. The man in dark robes got back to his feet and charged.

Leger met his assault with determination, and countered all his moves, looking for a way to break the opponent's defence, like he had taught Daykin to do so many times. The exchange lasted for long minutes, each side trying to surprise the other, but none really getting an edge. Daykin could feel something in his mind, like a buzzing sounding, shrouding his conscious mind, blurring his perception of the Force. He realised that it was coming from the dark man, when Leger managed to link a parry with a kick right in his opponent's jaw, pushing him. Daykin's mind cleared suddenly, and he activated his weapon, ready to fight beside his master. The dark man ran to meet Leger again and they started something that looked like a deadly dance, their blades lighting the darkness of the ruins around them. The silence was only broken by the humming and clashing of the lightsabers and Daykin's breathing.

The dance lasted for a moment, the two blades swinging and hitting each other so quickly that Daykin sometimes lost sight of them. The sand was dancing around the duellists. Daykin was looking for an opening, so he would be able to join his master without blocking his moves. But it never came.

Suddenly, the dark silhouette made slight wave of hand and a stone flew from the wall, to speed at Leger. The Jedi dodged it and destroyed the next one with his blade, countering the nest assault of the enemy. The dance resumed and they once more tried to break each other guards, but when another wave of stones came from the walls, Leger missed one that came to hit him in one of his knees. Leger didn't fall, but it slowed him enough… the dark man struck with a triumphant shout.

The image seemed to freeze in Daykin's mind. He could see the burning blade bite into Leger's chest, and his master fall on the ground, all of this seemed to happen very, very slowly. Leger rolled on the ground, sending dust and sand flying in the air.

"Master!" screamed Daykin.

The dark silhouette suddenly waved a hand in Daykin's direction and Daykin plunged from the top of the wall just in time to duck a bolt of lightning. The pillar next to the spot he had been standing in exploded and Daykin rolled on the ground, got back on his feet quickly, to run for cover, somewhere in the shadows.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He was trying to fight the waves of terror he was feeling as he was trying to hide, to escape the deadly presence of the assassin. He was losing all his control.

Try to focus, he told himself. Fear is the path to… Fear… Master!

"You're right to hide," shouted a voice in the distance. "You're very lucky, in a way, pathetic fool! I've spared you the shame of being taught in ways of weakness by a wimp! If I wasn't due somewhere else, I would show you what we can do!"

We… there were others like him! Suddenly Daykin's mind came to a full stop and started to function again. Fear receded. He could draw in the Force to feel the dark presence move away from him. Slowly, he made his way back to the spot where Leger had fallen. Maybe…

When he emerged in the open alley, he saw that his hopes were futile. Leger was lying there. Daykin rushed to his side.

"Master," he begged. "Don't leave me! Master!"

And Leger reacted. His lips started to move. Daykin leant closer to hear what he was saying.

"You're not weak, Daykin… He cannot see… Don't give into fear," said the dying Jedi, before to let out a last sigh. "You must warn the others… Yavin… go to Yavin… the Sith…"

And his eyes closed. His body suddenly went limp. Daykin could have cried. But sadness was overcome by something else. His eyes suddenly hardened. He slowly stood up, dropped his cape, and seized his lightsaber again.

"I'm not weak," he whispered.

And then he started to run. His mind was joining with the Force. The ruins around him suddenly seemed to blur. And seconds later, he emerged in the landing pad he had seen earlier. Only the strange shuttle was already taking off, speeding up in the sky. Daykin followed it with the eyes, as it was disappearing in the night sky.

Movement on his right warned him. His lightsaber moved almost without a conscious thought. His blade deflected a bolt from a fire weapon. This was no ordinary blaster. The shot went to hit a wall nearby, taking a chunk of stone from it. Daykin saw an alien with a dark blue skin. In fact, his instincts, connected to the Force, showed him that there were six of them. He could see their guns and that they were about to fire.

He leapt just at the second one of the creatures pulled the trigger. His jump led him just next to one of the enemies. Daykin felt rage invade him for the death of Leger. His lightsaber went to find the neck of the creature, beheading it in a second. He turned swiftly to dodge another shot and to counter one with his lightsaber. His blue blade was flashing furiously. He had weighed his move and the bolt of energy went to hit back the shooter, killing him on the spot. Daykin ran to another of his opponents and cut him in two, without any hesitation. His lightsaber found another one, and the creature fell on the floor, holding its severed arm with a cry of pain. Without blinking, Daykin made its head fly across the landing pad. The last one tried to shoot Daykin down, but Daykin blocked all his shots. He suddenly sent his lightsaber spinning across the air and the blade found its target. The blue alien fell on the floor, without a shout. Daykin summoned back his weapon with the Force and looked around him. The rage of battle was leaving him.

And horror caught up with him.

_What have I done?_ he thought, falling on his knees.

He was terrified. Anger had been so quick to join him in battle. And… Leger…

Slowly, feeling numb, Daykin got back on his feet and went back to the place where his master was lying dead. He sat next to him, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"And now, what am I going to do, Master?" he asked softly, brushing sand out of his master's hair. "How can I carry on without you? How can I go on alone?"

You must warn the others… Yavin… go to Yavin… the Sith…

The words of his master echoed in his mind. Maybe Leger was right. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. Yavin IV. The Jedi Academy... The Jedi had to be warned of this. If Leger had been right. If this dark man was indeed a Sith, then the whole Republic was in danger. If the Sith were back, then nobody was safe.

In Daykin's heart, a resolve crystallized into a decision.

Yes, he would go to Yavin. But not alone.

Again, fighting the tears, Daykin lifted his master in his arms and headed for the exit of the ruins, to reach the speeder.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

The certainty that she was alone in her bed woke Mara Jade up. She rolled on herself to find that her husband wasn't here. She got quickly out of bed and passed a night robe before to try and find him with the Force.

He was on the terrace of their apartment. She could feel his trouble, his uneasiness. Something really grave was bothering him. She didn't think twice and went to find him.

When she joined him on the terrace, she saw him, standing there, his hands on the stone balcony. The way his shoulders slumped, the way he stood was enough to tell Mara that he was feeling something really terrible. She refrained the urge to rush to his side. Instead, she walked and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stayed silent. She wondered for a moment, if he would shut her out of his trouble, as he sometimes did, to spare her.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Someone's dead," said Luke, sadly.

Mara let go of him and went to face him. The Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, leader of the Jedi Order, was looking haunted by something.

"Dead? How can you know?" she asked.

"I felt it," said Luke. "It's someone close, but I don't know who. I've reached Coruscant. Leia is fine and the rest of the family as well. I didn't say anything to her. I didn't want to worry her."

"Who could it be, then?" asked Mara.

"I can't say," said Luke. "But there is something wrong. I can feel it. There is trouble ahead of us."

Mara could sense the stress and tension in her husband's voice. Luke had been under a lot of pressure, these last months. Finally, after years of debate and struggles with the Senate and the High Council of the Republic, he had managed to re-establish the Jedi Council, easing his shoulders of the burden of the leadership of the Order. Now he wasn't alone anymore to lead the Jedi, something he had never liked or wanted.

To reform the Jedi Order had been a necessity. Luke had done it because he had to, and because he was the one able to do it. But Luke had never been seeking fame or control. He only wanted to pass on the knowledge he had been the last to possess. Now, there was a Council to deal with the Jedi business. Mara knew that Luke wished to resume teaching, now. But there had been many tensions, especially around Kyp.

To appoint Kyp Durron on the Jedi Council had caused uproar in the Senate. The memories of the deeds of Kyp when he was under Exar Kun's dominion had left many scars in the mind of many people. But Luke had been adamant. Kyp's experience of the Dark Side had been a huge shock to him and now he was one of the wisest aides of Luke. Finally, Luke had enforced his decision.

But the tension hadn't worn off, yet. And now, there was this death. Mara knew that her husband was rarely wrong about his foreseeing. So someone was dead, and that would soon, bring trouble.

She turned to the sky. The gas giant Yavin was lighting the sky like a dying sun. Night almost never existed on Yavin IV. She had grown used to it. There were stormy clouds coming from the horizon. Soon the Academy would be under a heavy rain.

"A storm is coming," said Luke.

Mara nodded. She knew he didn't mean that only for Yavin. Now that he had voiced his feelings, she could feel the signs as well. There had been a death somewhere and now, someone was heading toward them. In fact, many people would soon converge on the Academy. Mara just hoped that the Jedi were ready for what was coming, now.

"Come on, Luke, let's not stay outside," she said, taking his arm softly.

Luke didn't fight her pull and followed her inside. Mara only hoped things wouldn't get too dangerous. The Republic had had enough trouble, in her opinion. They deserved a little peace. They had enough to deal with, at the moment, thanks to the young apprentices that were now living in Yavin Academy. Mara hoped they wouldn't be plunged into turmoil. The Jedi weren't ready for another war.

* * *

Laina could feel the presence of Tharn when he stepped inside the main bridge. The way he walked, the feeling of his aura, all pointed at the fact he was clearly pleased with himself. And this was something Laina didn't like that much. Tharn was way too overconfident.

The pale skinned Sith Lord came to kneel in front of the Throne.

"My Master," he said. "I've made the first move against the enemy."

"The Enemy?" said Laina. "What kind of enemy are you talking about?"

"The Jedi, Lady Laina," said Tharn, with a fierce smile.

Silence fell on the bridge.

"The Jedi?" hissed Laina. "It cannot be. The Jedi are extinct."

"Apparently not," said Tharn. "I met one of them and his weak apprentice on the landing field of Vanturia."

Everyone turned to the throne. Laina waited for the reaction of her Master. Lord Blade slowly rose from his seat and walked to Tharn.

"You are certain he was a Jedi?" he asked.

"He certainly acted like one," said Tharn. "Using the Force and wielding a lightsaber. But he wasn't very impressive. I killed him very easily."

"Killed him? Did you leave any trace?" asked Laina, before to be silenced by a look from Lord Blade.

"So you killed him," said Lord Blade. "Was there any witness?"

"The Jedi had an apprentice," said Tharn. "But he hid, and I had no time to search for him, if I didn't want to leave a trail for other enemies."

"And so the apprentice will have all the leisure to warn his friends of our coming," said Laina. "You definitely show no common sense at all."

"Easy, Laina," said Lord Blade, raising a hand.

"How can you question my decisions?" snapped Tharn in her direction. "I've killed a Jedi. I wonder what gives you the right to criticize me."

Laina had moved in a second, and her blade was on his throat before he could even react. Her cold eyes gazed at him.

"This gives me the right, Tharn," she said. "I'm stronger than you, and I have always been. Never forget who you're talking to."

"Yes, Lady Laina," said Tharn, swallowing carefully.

Laina switched off her lightsaber, and went to take her place back behind Lord Blade. Some clapping sound echoed from the other side of the room. Slowly emerging from the Shadows, Lady Neeris appeared and took a long look at the scene. Her perfect figure was almost lost in the darkness of the room, but she was still striking in appearance. Beautiful and cold as ice.

"Still as impressive as ever, Laina," she said. "Yet, I don't think there is so much to blame. Killing a Jedi is hardly a crime."

"I do not blame the killing, My Lady," said Laina, stiffly. "I do blame the recklessness. An apprentice would have been easy to deal with, if Tharn had just taken out a Jedi. And he should have killed him. Now our enemies will be warned of our coming in this sector."

Tharn seemed to accept the nuance.

"I'm sorry if I lacked judgement," he said. "I think the men I left there were going after him. He is probably dead by now."

"Anyway, I don't think this could be a real threat," said Lord Blade.

"The Jedi? Not a threat?" said Neeris. "You have grown very confident, my dear Lord. The Jedi are a menace."

"If there are Jedi left, it means that somehow, the Empire we have come to claim is very different than the one I knew," said Lord Blade. "And as such, we will find enemies on our way, whatever happens. Besides, it could be helping that the Jedi start to fear us, if Tharn struck down one of them so easily."

He looked down at Tharn.

"But you will not be forgiven this mistake so easily, my young apprentice," he said.

Lightning shot out of his hand and sent Tharn flying across the room. He landed brutally on the black metallic floor and refrained a grunt. No one screamed in protest for a punishment. Lord Blade didn't add anything.

"Someone else will go in the next scout mission," he said. "We need information on what is going on in the Empire."

He turned to Laina.

"Who would you suggest?" he asked.

"Serra, My Lord," said Laina. "She's really crafty and able."

"I do agree on that," said Neeris. "She's very promising."

"It is decided, then," said Lord Blade. "Laina, you will inform Serra of her assignment. We seem to be stepping into a different place than I expected. Since we've entered the range of Imperial Networks, I've sent coded transmissions to Coruscant and Wayland. I had no response at all. Something happened that we hadn't foreseen. I fear that the disturbance I felt in the Force years ago was maybe the disappearance of Lord Sidious."

"So your precious Master would be dead?" said Neeris. "That is very instructive on his powers if he manages to die in an Empire freed from the plague of the Jedi."

"I don't think that's this easy," said Lord Blade. "It may be Vader's doing."

"Vader?" said Neeris.

"Darth Vader," said Laina. "The Emperor's first apprentice."

"Actually, Vader was Lord Sidious' third apprentice, but that's not the point," said Lord Blade. "He was very powerful, and I knew he planned, sooner or later to take over. Maybe we will have to face him after all. But that would be surprising that Vader endured the return of Jedi in the empire. This situation will require caution."

Silence fell again on the Bridge.

"And if the Jedi have overthrown the Empire?" said Laina.

"Then we will crush them," said Lord Blade, calmly. "There is no Jedi that can stop us."

* * *

_Next: The Lost Apprentice._


	5. The Lost Apprentice

_**Chapter Two: The Lost Apprentice**_

* * *

_Vanturia_

* * *

"I still don't understand where the problem is," said Daykin, trying his best no to lose his patience.

The Cantina was buzzing with activity. Like many lost planets of the Frontier, Vanturia hosted a few discrete astroports, used by adventurous entrepreneurs and some smugglers, of course. And the Cantina provided shelter for all kind of people during the heat of the day. The place was swarming with transporters, mechanics and crewmen, most of them involved in at least one or two various illegal businesses. They were all in search for business opportunities, or simply a little relaxing time. But Daykin didn't seek either of this. He wanted a transport. And he had neither the time nor the will to check on the people's reference. This Captain Bershot would be a spice dealer that he wouldn't care at all. All he knew was that Bershot was honest in this negotiation.

The Alien was quite a sight, to be honest. Short but wide in shoulders, Bershot looked like a living and talking pile of stones. And that a pile of stones could express emotion was a miracle in itself, but it seemed that for the moment, Bershot was getting annoyed.

The reason for this was the second alien at the table, a being full of tentacles. He was the problem, in fact. He seemed reluctant to the deal.

"I still wonder what could be in that crate," said the alien, through a crystalline translator. "You could very well be hiding what's inside of it, behind this burial story."

"I don't see why he would lie about this," said Bershot, apparently frowning. "Besides, I've transported illegal stuff in a less subtle way, and in Republican Sector. You know that, Low."

"But…"

"This deal is acceptable, and you know it, Low," said Bershot

Daykin felt something odd was going on and so he reached out with the Force and felt the motives behind the words of the alien. Bershot was the original owner of the ship Daykin was trying to rent. But at some point and thanks to a bad luck in business, Low had managed to get his tentacles on it. And now this deal was enough to cover the debt of the stone skinned alien, and after this contract, Bershot would get his ship's property back, which Low didn't want, of course, since he had made a rather good profit out of its business.

Daykin decided that the situation needed some tip up.

And so the next sentence he said was followed by a slight wave of hand, and a discrete draw from the Force.

"This payment will do fine after all," said Low, right after Daykin.

"Huh?"

Bershot was surprised, and that was underestimating his reaction.

"I will sign the resolution of our debt as soon as I get this payment," added Low, still under Daykin's guidance.

Soon after, Daykin was paying his last credits to Low and Bershot, humming joyfully, made the alien validate the fact that he was getting back his ship's property. Rather disgruntled, Low left the Cantina very quickly, still wondering how he could have accepted that deal. Bershot put the papers back in one pocket of his belt and turned to Daykin.

"I'm sorry about your friend's death," he said. "But I must admit that this little just makes my lucky day."

"Well that was arranged luck," said a voice behind them.

Daykin turned to see an alien woman sitting behind them. She had dark blue skin and clearer hair, almost white. Her outlook was stunning. Bershot acted casually at the interruption.

"Why would this be arranged, Ann?" he said.

"He forced Low to accept," said the blue woman. "He used something on him."

"Something?" said Bershot, turning to Daykin.

"I thought you needed a little help, here," said Daykin, shrugging. "I only convinced Low to surrender to the inevitable. He would have been forced to give this ship back to you sooner or later."

"The move of hand was very familiar," said Ann. "You're a Jedi, or something?"

"Apprentice," said Daykin.

"You mean you did that?" said Bershot, reaching for the paper and waving it under Daykin's nose.

"Just a little," said the young man.

"I'll tell you something," said Bershot, exploding in a cavernous laughter. "I'll use what we need of the fee to get you anywhere you want and you get the rest of your credits back. So, now that we're between good friends, is this really a corpse in that crate?"

"Yes," said Daykin, sadly.

"And to what remote place are we headed?" asked Ann.

"Yavin IV," said Daykin. "The Jedi Academy."

"Should be interesting," said Bershot. "Never seen this place before. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible," said Daykin. "This is why I needed your transport, instead of waiting for the Republican regular liner."

"Alright," said Bershot. "You meet us at hanger B-27 as soon as you're ready. The minute you're aboard, we're off the planet. It will be a nice change to see civilized space."

"I will only remain civilized until you reach it, Bershot," said Ann, with a mocking smile.

"Yes, sure," said Bershot, starting to laugh again.

Daykin only had a sad smile. He was too depressed to really enjoy the joke, but he liked the attitude of those two. But again, his thoughts drifted away from the Cantina and toward Leger. Once again the image of his master falling in the dust of the Necropolis filled him with rage and sadness. He fought to suppress them. He had to be careful. He remembered the words of Leger on these emotions. Fear, despair, anger… If they weren't controlled, they could lead you to your destruction.

They were a path to the Dark Side.

* * *

The only thing that got Daykin out of his apathy was the sight of the transport, when he reached Hangar B-27. It was difficult to figure out what the original model was. What kind of ship looked like that? The outline of the hull was indistinct, lost below the extra gun turrets and the shields generators. It was a ship that had clearly seen quite a respectable amount of fighting, given the traces of impact on the visible hull.

Bershot was standing next to him, sighing proudly.

"Go on and say it," he said. "She's a piece of Junk, right?" he added.

"In fact, I was more thinking that you seem to have quite an active life," said Daykin with a smile. "She seems pretty effective, but I could wonder if you're really honest people with an arsenal like that on the ship."

"This is a dangerous galaxy," said Bershot as an explanation.

"It's even more dangerous, when you manage your ship like you do, Captain," said a voice coming from the hull. "When you go at everybody's nerves, it's logical that you need to have protection from everybody."

"Gimme a break, Meg," said Bershot, bending under the hull to yell into a hole in there. "You like trouble as much as I do."

A furry head appeared upside down from the hole. It was a curious mix between a feline head and a marsupial. Daykin had heard of this species. With the Wookies and the Verpine, the Zenidi were known as being the best mechanics you could find in the whole Galaxy.

"I didn't say the contrary," said the creature. "I just explain to our guest that the shape of the Starlight is plain logical."

The creature seemed to drop on the ground and quickly crawled from below the ship. When it stood up, Daykin saw that it was standing almost as high as a wookie, its tail whipping the air slowly.

"Daykin Elessian, this is Megenrod, our mechanic," said Bershot. "I don't know anyone that can fix my ship the way he does."

"Nice to meet you," said Megenrod.

"Same here," said Daykin.

"Okay, we're loading your friend, right now," said Bershot, nodding his head to the astroports droids that were lifting the crate inside the cargo hold of the ship.

Megenrod followed the crate with the eyes.

"Mourning? I'm sorry for you," he said. "Who was this?"

"My Master," said Daykin, on an absent tone.

"Master?" said Megenrod.

"Our friend is a Jedi," said Bershot.

"Only an apprentice," said Daykin.

"Jedi, huh? Interesting," commented Megenrod. "Well, I'd better start the engines up, or this flying saucepan will never leave this planet."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Meg," said Bershot, frowning. "I'm the only one who can speak ill of this ship! You pay respect to your source of income."

"As if I was getting decently paid with that trash," said Megenrod, on a teasing tone, before to disappear in the ship.

"Zenidi," said Bershot. "They think they're the funniest race of the galaxy. If you wish to get aboard, we will take off immediately."

Daykin nodded to the alien and followed him inside. The inside of the ship was cleaner than the outside, but it seemed that the whole thing was meant to look in complete chaos. Daykin was led to his quarters, and then Bershot headed to the cockpit.

Daykin didn't feel like staying in this small room. Instead, he went to the cargo hold, as the ship was starting to vibrate from the take off manoeuvres. Daykin reached the hold when the Starlight tore itself from Vanturia's surface and jumped into the sky, its booster lighting the sunset. Daykin quickly sent a look outside the window. The night sky of the planet turned into stars beyond anyone's sight. They were in space. The sub light engines started and the ship plunged into the infinite ocean of stars, while the crew was calculating the coordinates for the hyperspace jump.

Daykin turned his attention back to the crate. He opened it and looked at Leger's face. The corpse was preserved by an energy field. It had cost Daykin most of the credits he had saved up to now. But his master deserved a funeral on Yavin. Daykin took his master's lightsaber. He stroked the metal hilt with a sad tenderness.

"What am I going to do without you, Master?" he asked to the silence of the cargo hold.

He shook his head and put the lightsaber back in the crate, covering the deep wound on his chest. No one was ready to face creatures like Leger's murderer. The Jedi would have to be very careful, now that this enemy had revealed himself. Daykin sighed and closed the crate.

"What could possibly kill a Jedi?" asked a voice behind him.

Daykin turned to find himself facing Ann. She had seen the wound, she had seen the lightsaber. She looked a little shocked.

"An enemy," said Daykin. "This is a very grave threat. You've been very helpful to me. You and your captain really should find someplace safe. I think rough times are ahead."

"You're in pain," said Ann, sadly. "I can feel it."

"Feel?" said Daykin.

"My people are empath at birth," said Ann, walking to join him in the middle of the hold. "I can feel people's emotions around me. You're holding back the pain. It won't do you any good."

"I have to be strong," said Daykin. "My Master wouldn't want me to weep like a child."

"The children are the wisest of all, since they don't hold back their feelings," said Ann. "I heard Jedi need to see beyond their feelings, to find peace. But to contain the pain will not help you."

Daykin felt himself react to these words. It was as if she was speaking to his heart. Slowly, she put a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Don't hold it," she said.

And she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. And the contact was enough for Daykin to suddenly break down. He started to cry on her shoulder. It was madness. He had met her only hours before and he felt like he could confide in her to share his pain. Maybe her species had this gift. But somehow, Daykin felt he couldn't fight the flow of tears, now.

He felt so lost that he doubted that, without Leger, his path would ever be safe again.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

"Obi-Wan!"

Lost in the jungle... Could things ever get better than this? The jungle was as thick as ever. Nomi heaved a sigh. She almost had to struggle for every step. Why in blazes did he need to go that deep in that blasted Jungle? It was always the same. And Nomi was starting to lose her patience, each time she was sent to look for Obi-Wan. Maybe it was some kind of test. Her mother knew far too well the ways of her children and it was more than likely that she was sending Nomi on purpose, to see how well she could handle it.

"Obi-Wan!" she called again.

It was no use trying to use the Force to pick up a trace of the little boy. The mental presence of her brother was elusive whenever he wanted it to be. Nomi was still amazed by the way her brother could disappear from anyone, this kind of gift being very rare. Except for their parents, no one could find Obi-Wan if he didn't wish to be found.

"Please, Obi-Wan," she moaned. "Don't make me turn this jungle upside down for you."

And suddenly she found a mark. There was a clearing nearby. Something she knew was there. And of course, she should have known that it had been there all along. She really needed to focus. If she wasn't focused enough to find her way to a familiar place in the jungle, it was a miracle Master Annyah did let her train with a lightsaber. Shaking her head in annoyance, she entered the clearing. And no mistake, he was there, like always. He always came here to meditate.

Floating in the air, in a sitting position, rocks levitating around him, Obi-Wan Skywalker had his eyes closed. He may be pretending that he hadn't noticed her presence, Nomi knew better. She had never been able to sneak up on him. And the smile he was trying to contain was revealing enough. So Nomi walked casually until she was standing right in front of her adoptive brother.

"Obi-Wan," she said patiently, on the tone her mother used to tell her little son it was time to quite playing around.

Obi-Wan slowly got back to the ground, but the rocks around him didn't. They fell brutally and Nomi had to make slight jump to avoid one of them to fall on her foot.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Oops, sorry," he said with sheepish smile, and opened his eyes.

"As if you haven't done that on purpose," she sighed.

"Me? You wanted something, sis?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Dinner's ready," said Nomi, tapping her foot and putting her hands on her hips, in an irritated pose.

"Am I late again?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, and if I don't get you back home, Mother will have both our butts cooked," said Nomi.

"Alright," said Obi-Wan, chuckling. "We're going, we're going."

He got back on his feet and led the way for his sister. Nomi knew that he would find the fastest way to get back to the Jedi Temple. He, at least, could get the focus needed to engrave the way into his mind.

It was absolutely mind blowing to see how gifted Obi-Wan was with the Force. He was only nine years old but in a lot of ways, he was more advanced in his mastery of the Force that Nomi, by ten years older than him. He was even showing more potential than his cousins, even Anakin, the last of the Solo children, who was only fifteen. It didn't come as a surprise, though, since Obi-Wan was still Luke Skywalker's son. Many people saw Luke as the most powerful Jedi the Galaxy had ever seen. And his son was walking in his trails, his own powers reinforced by the talents of his mother Mara. Maybe the fact of being raised amongst Jedi was helping Obi-Wan to focus his gifts, and explained his power.

Nomi felt no jealousy toward her little brother. She was already happy to live on Yavin with a loving family. It hadn't always been that way. A young Naboo refugee, Nomi had lost her family at the age of three. She had been taken care of by the leader of her community but he was a responsible man, not a loving one. So her life had been a hard one until she had been taken to dealings on Coruscant, by Geroon, her foster care. There she had met newlywed Mara Jade Skywalker, who had just returned from her honeymoon. Luke was off on a mission for the Jedi Academy. Something in Nomi had drawn Mara to her. She had felt compelled to find the girl. And when she had, something had awakened her maternal instinct, and she had taken the young girl in. After a short negotiation with Geroon, Nomi had stayed with the Jedi. These had been the most exciting and happiest weeks of her life. And by the time Luke had returned from his mission, Mara had made up her mind. She wanted to take care of Nomi. Luke felt the same bond to Nomi as his wife. But he also felt something else. He felt her link to the Force, which could be trained, refined, and developed. Ironic that her name, which had been given to her as an homage to the legendary Nomi Sunrider, would be so fitting, since she was now a Jedi student. Of course she couldn't hope to become as great a Jedi as her homonymous, but the fate she had now was more than enough for her. At first admitted in Yavin Academy, she had quickly been legally adopted by the Skywalkers. That was ten years ago. She had been joined by a little brother, Obi-Wan, less than a year after she had met Mara. But she had never felt excluded from her new family, even with the birth of Mara and Luke's natural son. She had never felt the slightest ounce of jealousy toward Obi-Wan, except on one thing.

"I still understand how you can do that, microbe," said Nomi, smiling. "How can you master all of this so quickly while I'm forced to do all my exercises over and over again?"

She ruffled her brother's hair to soften her remark. Obi-Wan only shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "It comes just like that."

"I wish I was that lucky," said Nomi with a grin.

"I heard master Annyah was very pleased by your progress," said Obi-Wan. "With the way she snaps at every student, that is saying something, right?"

"Yes, I know," said Nomi, smiling fondly like always when she was thinking of her Master. "But it's kind of boring. Always the same thing all the time. I've got other things to do, after all…"

"Yeah, things like a tall guy with long hair, huh?" said Obi-Wan with a sly grin. "T'siarra is still chasing you?"

"I don't think that is your business," said Nomi, with a dreamy smile that couldn't fool anyone.

"Sure," said Obi-Wan, chuckling. "Does Mother know about this?"

"I don't see why she would object to it," said Nomi. "T'siarra is one of the best students of the Academy. He's handsome, and he's very strong…"

"Alright, I get the picture," said Obi-Wan. "You should drop the subject, for now."

"Why?" asked Nomi.

"Because T'siarra is right over there," said Obi-Wan, smiling broadly.

Nomi jumped slightly and looked in the direction Obi-Wan was pointing to. And as they were walking out of the Jungle, she could see that the topic of their discussion, Jedi Apprentice T'siarra Dano, was walking toward them, with an open smile across his face. She had to restrain the warmth feeling that invade her as she saw the handsome young man walked toward her. She managed in not blushing too much, which was already quite a feat.

"Hey, the Skywalkers," said T'siarra as a greeting. "How are you, Nomi?" he added with a different smile.

"Fine, T'siarra, thank you," she said. "Any word of Anakin, yet?"

"No," said T'siarra. "He's not due to arrive until tomorrow. So, Obi-Wan, still practicing your magic tricks in the jungle? Do you know half the Academy thinks you're dealing with superior powers there?"

"It's nonsense," said Obi-Wan. "I'm only training at the exercises Master Kyp gave me."

"Oh, that I know," said T'siarra with a chuckle. "But you have to understand that we're all envying you, kid."

"Well, I don't think you should," said Obi-Wan. "It's still very delicate to train that way. I mean, I can't risk to get trapped by the Dark Side like Kyp did. When he was, there has been a huge number of killed."

"Obi-Wan, who told you about that?" asked Nomi, shocked by the way he talked about his master.

"Master Kyp," said Obi-Wan. "He wants his mistake to be a lesson for me. So he spoke to me about this very openly."

Nomi was surprised, but decided to drop the subject. To mention the destruction of an entire star system wasn't really the kind of story you tell a nine years old boy, in her opinion. But Kyp had to know what he was doing, after all.

T'siarra walked them to the level of the Temple where the Skywalker lived. When they reached the right floor, T'siarra had courteous wave of hand for Nomi and Obi-Wan to precede him, greeted by a chuckle from the little boy.

When they reached the door, it slid open and Mara appeared. She was half frowning and half smiling.

"Well, it's about time," she said. "I was about to send Artoo looking for you. Is your little brother still smart enough to lose you in the jungle?"

"Aww… Mom," moaned Nomi, mortified to be talked like that in front of T'siarra.

"Good evening, T'siarra," said Mara, without paying any attention to her daughter's wounded pride. "How goes your studies with the holocrons?"

"Very well, Master Mara," said T'siarra, bowing respectfully. "Master Kirana says I shouldn't spend so much time on the Jedi Legends, though. She says I should try to find new exercises, there."

Mara smiled at this.

"You want to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"It would be great," said T'siarra, bowing his head again.

Nomi fought the urge to jump around joyfully. She was hoping for this; but couldn't dare to ask her mother in front of him! She caught a discrete wink from Mara as she entered the apartment followed by a delighted T'siarra.

Could life get even better?

* * *

_The Outer Rim_

* * *

Laina coldly wondered if things could get any worse than this. Since their return on the edge of Imperial Space, things had been going almost opposite as the way Lord Blade had planned. None of the messages the Ravager had sent had been heard, apparently, which meant the old chains of command were more than likely broken. This was completely incredible to imagine that the Empire could have disappeared just like that.

She wasn't good at hiding her feelings in presence of her Master, and so she was certain he would question her about her worries very soon. And no mistake, he turned to her as soon as she took her place next to his throne.

"You're troubled, my child," he said.

"Yes, Master," she admitted. "Nothing is going as planned. This is frustrating."

"I can understand that feeling," said Lord Blade. "But no matter how damaged the Empire is, it will not affect our plan. Our forces allow us to conquer this galaxy sector, if we're cunning enough. And the Jedi will never be a match for the Dark Side of the Force."

"But I still cannot understand how there still could be Jedi in this Galaxy," said Laina. "Master Vader had killed them all."

"Oh, far from it," said Lord Blade. "The killing of the Jedi isn't only Vader's doing. I killed one or two survivors myself, but there has been a great hunt for Jedi in the days following the Empire's establishment. I think people referred to it as the Jedi Purge. And we weren't certain that we had eliminated all of the remaining Jedi. Besides, there were the failed apprentices or the Force users who weren't in the Order. Maybe they have turned to the Jedi ways to fight against Palpatine."

Laina nodded.

"Of course, I wasn't expecting the Jedi to be our first encounter," said Lord Blade. "This could be a problem. But I think we can handle it. Do not worry, my young apprentice. Our allies and the Sith of Neeris will be an asset that the Jedi cannot counter."

"If you think so, Master," said Laina.

"Answers are coming," said Lord Blade, with a cold smile.

As if answering to his foresight, the com channel buzzed, and a slight wave of hand activated the com-unit. Admiral Norda's stern figure appeared in the holographic field.

"My Lord, Lady Serra is asking for contact," said the Imperial admiral.

"Send her signal through, Admiral, and please inform Lady Neeris that we are receiving words from our spy," said Blade.

"At once, My Lord," said Norda, bowing his head.

The holo-field changed and Serra appeared inside of it, in a respectful kneeling position.

"I send word, my Master," she said, her eyes to the ground.

"Greetings, Serra," said Lord Blade. "I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

At this moment, the doors of the throne room opened on Neeris and Lord Naad. The tall Sith Lord was following his Mistress. He was still his first advisor, no matter the terms of the alliance with Lord Blade was. And Neeris couldn't afford to lose his support.

"So, what news?" asked Neeris, stopping next to the Hologram.

"Lady Neeris, I'm afraid the situation is more complicated than we thought," said Serra. "I've infiltrated the Ord Mantel Station and sneaked into their databases. The Empire as we know it is gone. There has been a Rebellion against the Emperor."

"The Emperor knew about this movement," said Lord Blade. "It was partly the reason of our mission on the Ravager."

"Yes, My Lord," said Serra. "But this Rebellion turned into a powerful Alliance that gathered enough forces to destroy both the Emperor and Lord Vader."

"Both of them?" said Lord Blade. "How can this be?"

"They both died when the Alliance destroyed the Death Star over the forest moon of Endor," said Serra. "Since then, the command chain of the Empire has been completely destroyed and the Rebels have repelled the Imperial forces on a steady rate. Now the two sides of the conflict have reached an agreement. The Empire is now an established territory, which coexists with a New Republic. But the Empire is only the shadow of what it once was."

"Who rules over it?" asked Laina.

"A Council of Moffs," said Serra. "But the holo-net keeps on saying that the Grand Admiral Pellaeon is the leading man in the imperial politic structure."

"Moffs and military," said Lord Blade, his eyes narrowing. "This is not acceptable. The Empire is for the Sith to rule and no one else. What of the Republic?"

"They reclaimed Coruscant and they established a new Senate," said Serra. "Currently, the Republic is led by President Lithiane Adenway. But I think you should know a few things. The leaders of the current regime are for most of them, out of the Rebellion movement. A few names may be familiar to you, My Lord."

"Names such as…?"

"Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Leia Organa Solo," said Serra.

"Organa," said Blade. "The Daughter of Bail Organa. I always knew he and Mon Mothma should have been killed."

"Bail Organa was indeed killed," said Serra. "Along with Alderaan. The planet was the first to fall under the power of the Death Star."

"I see," said Lord Blade. "Anything else?"

"Yes, My Lord," said Serra. "The Jedi."

"So there are truly Jedi left?" said Laina.

"Yes, Mistress Laina," said Serra. "There is a new Jedi Order, and their ranks are growing steadily. Master, they are led by a man called Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" said Lord Blade. "How can this be? What do you know about him?"

"I heard different things," said Serra. "He's a hero of the Rebellion. Apparently he was the pilot who destroyed the first Death Star station, on the first great scale success of the Rebellion. But it seems he was a Jedi. Many rumours run on him. Most of them say that he defeated Lord Vader and the Emperor. And then, he started to gather new students of the Force. Now he's called a Jedi Master and he leads the Order. But… I heard more troubling things."

"What kind of things?" asked Lord Blade.

"Luke Skywalker is Leia Organa Solo's brother," said Serra. "Apparently they have been raised in separated places, and only found out about each other during the Rebellion. But rumour says that they are in fact the children of Lord Vader."

Silence fell on the room.

"Children of Vader?" said Lord Blade, after a long pause, a slight trace of shock on his face.

Laina was stunned. It seemed impossible that Vader could have children. But suddenly, a look of comprehension appeared on her master's face.

"So this was Vader's secret," he muttered. "Incredible, but it still makes sense."

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Laina.

"That I had never succeeded in finding out the real name of Darth Vader," said Lord Blade. "I had always assumed he was a fallen Jedi. I even believed that he could be Quinlan Vos. But now it is all clear to me. Vader was Skywalker."

"Who?" asked Neeris.

"Anakin Skywalker," said Laina, astonished at the thought.

She had grown up reading the archives of the Old Republic. And even for a Sith, the exploits of Anakin Skywalker and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been impressive. They had been fierce opponents for Lord Sidious, killing two of his apprentices, Darth Maul and Count Dooku. So to think that Skywalker would turn to the Dark Side and become the sinister Darth Vader was hard to believe. Still, that was possible. The Emperor had his ways to corrupt the mind and twist enemies into allies.

"Enlighten me, young Laina," said Neeris, without hiding her interest.

"Skywalker was the most powerful Jedi Knight of the Order, when the Emperor took over," said Laina. "He was a very dangerous foe for the armies of the Separatists. Some people believed that when he was teamed with his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, they were unstoppable."

"I wouldn't dream to speculate on their strength, compared to the powers of the Sith," said Naad, with disdain.

"I wouldn't take this lightly, lord Naad," said Laina, sharply. "Both of them had killed the apprentices of the Emperors. Kenobi killed Darth Maul when he was just a Padawan. And Skywalker killed Count Dooku when he was just a young knight. Dooku was known as one of the greatest swordfighter of the Old Jedi Order."

"That would impress me if I held the Jedi skills in any value," said Neeris.

"You should, dear Neeris," said Lord Blade. "From what I have seen, your warriors still need to equal Dooku's skills with the lightsaber. Arrogance is a flaw, especially for Sith Lords. The Jedi maybe a minor threat to our goals, we still can't afford to lose precious Sith warriors. We must be cautious. If this Luke Skywalker has even equalled his father, then we are facing a serious opponent."

He turned to the Holographic projection.

"Serra," he ordered. "Do not expose yourself, but begin to call out to our old alliances. There are a few people in this so called Republican Space that will owe us a favour or two. I'll send Meron to take over. In the meantime, get as much intelligence as you can on these Jedi. I want to know their numbers, their powers and their influence. Send out your data, as soon as you get them."

"Yes, My lord," said Serra, bowing her head before the transmission faded out.

Lord Blade remained silent for a long time after the contact was broken.

"I do think our contacts with Lokin could prove more useful than just allowing us to send people in the Imperial space after all," said Lord Blade. "Denon's mission is all the more important. We were right to assign him to our friend's protection. And it is a good thing I trust his training so much."

Laina smiled at the implied compliment on her teaching to her apprentice Denon. She was really satisfied with the way he was progressing. Denon was efficient, powerful and deadly. These were excellent qualities for a Sith. He would succeed in his mission.

No one in this Republic would be strong enough to stand in his way.

* * *

_Anchorhead, Tatooine_

* * *

The blaster shot hit the spot where Ryle had stood only two seconds earlier. Without his instinct, he would have been shot in the head. Ryle rolled on the ground quickly, drawing his own gun. But another shot incoming prevented him from retaliating. One quick look over his shoulder was enough to tell Ryle that ZP320 had found him again!

This blasted droid would never let this rest!

Ryle saw a way out and plunged into an air shaft, but he had no time to grab to something before he slid into a larger conduit, falling into darkness. With his luck today, he would end up chopped in little bits by a ventilation screw. When he bounced on a metal wall before to finally hit a grid, inside another conduit, he realised that the screw had been above, and not below.

The last thought he had before to pass out was that his luck hadn't failed him.

When he regained consciousness, Ryle, quickly realised two things. First, his shoulder was hurting like hell, and second, he had lost ten minutes. Ten minutes were more than enough for ZP320 to compute the way to find him. Ryle forced himself up, with a painful groan. His head was spinning, but he couldn't allow himself to pass out once more. He reached for his lamp at his belt, relieved to see that it was intact. He switched it on, lighting his way in the air shaft.

What a week! It had been a wild chase across two sectors of the Galaxy. He should have known that ZP wouldn't drop it. A Bounty Hunter wasn't keen on letting his prey go. And when it was a droid, you could forget about it. They didn't tire, they didn't give up. Once they were on your tail, there was no way to escape them, even as far as Kessel Ring. ZP320 had caught his trail again there, after Ryle had managed to shake him off. Ryle could understand how it had happened. A droid had ways to hunt down people.

But still, Ryle, couldn't understand why he was after him. There was a bounty on his head, and Ryle didn't know where it came from. He had tried to find out, and the name of Keller Lokin had showed up. Apparently the man wanted him dead. The trouble was that Ryle knew nothing of this Lokin. This was madness. He had been on the run for a good month, now, going from one hideout to another, with this cursed droid on his heels. All of this for no reason.

Ryle had never been someone to seek trouble. Thanks to military training on his homeworld and an incredible luck, he was able to defend himself and he was a competent mercenary, but his profession was more means to an end. His main goal was to travel. And to travel in peace required staying out of trouble. So he was renting his services to easy clients, like the Republic, and once or twice, since the Chimaera's Treaty, the Empire. But he didn't want anything to do with Hutts, smugglers or anyone like that. And now Keller Lokin, a name whispered often in the underground, wanted him dead. That didn't make any sense.

The conduit led him to a loosened grid. He slipped in the gap and let himself fall into what looked like a docking bay. There were many of them, buried under the surface of the Astroport of Anchorhead, on Tatooine. Aware that this place could be dangerous, Ryle hid behind a crate as soon as he was on the ground. It probably saved his life, as he heard some people talking. And he recognized the voice of this bloody droid. He had been right. Ten minutes had been more than enough for ZP to find him. He was with two people.

"Where is he?" asked one of the two men.

"Patience, Lokin," said the droid. "There is only one way out of this shaft he fell in. If he's alive, he'll show up sooner or later."

Ryle dared a look beyond the crate and saw the group clearly. There was ZP320, a broad man with silvery hair and rather fancy clothes, and the last guy was dressed in black, with a dark cloak and a hood. Ryle distractedly told himself that this kind of fashion was gone since Darth Vader had been taken out. But he didn't care that much about the outlook of the guy.

"This is important," said Lokin. "He mustn't escape me."

"He won't," said ZP320. "I've hunted him long enough to know how he works. However, I don't like working without knowledge of the stakes. You could have told me why you want him dead."

"None of your concern," said Lokin, the silvery haired guy.

So this was the man who had issued that bounty? Maybe Ryle had a chance to end this hunt, right here, right now. He had to be cautious and…

He didn't have time to conclude this thought. In one second, the man in black had moved, and he was out of his sight. Damn! How could he move so fast? Something in Ryle rang, as a warning through his entire body. He dropped on the ground. The second after that, the pace where his head he been suddenly exploded in hundreds of melting metal shards. And Ryle, raising his eyes, saw the dark man standing on the top of the rate, a red lightsaber in hand!

_Jedi! I'm in trouble._

"He's there!" shouted Lokin.

Ryle didn't pause to think. He shot his blaster toward the dark man, in random, before to get off the ground and start to run. He rolled on the ground, avoiding another swing of the glowing blade. He shot in the approximate direction of the attacker and heard a muffled groan. He turned to see ZP320 starting to move. He had no time to think. He took his aim, and shot right at the head. He only had time to see the head explode, before he had to plunge again to avoid being cut in two by the lightsaber lunatic.

He heard some noise on his right and he turned just in time to see Lokin taking his aim with a blaster. He couldn't do anything to avoid the blaster shot once it was fired.

A bright red light exploded in front of him, and then all went black.

* * *

"Is that it?" asked Lokin, looking down at the young man's corpse.

"Yes," said Lord Denon, coming to stand by his side.

"I expected… I don't know what I expected," said Lokin, puzzled. "Are you sure this man was a threat to my mission?"

"Absolutely," said Denon. "This was clear."

"Good," said Lokin. "Now, he won't be a threat anymore. And without any credit spent on his bounty after all," he added, looking at ZP320's headless body lying on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"He's incredibly lucky," said Denon, rubbing his bloody shoulder. "He got a lucky shot."

"Fortunately, luck is far from being enough to defeat a Sith," said Lokin, with a feral smile. "So, I will proceed with my plan. My next move will lead me to Attamah. I don't think this place would be appropriate for you. You would be spotted too easily on this planet. I suggest you return to Lord Blade and report ton our progress. He will decide of our next encounter, no doubt."

"I will report to my Master," said Denon. "Don't take any unnecessary risk, until I return. We've cleared your path, but the future is always in motion."

"I appreciate the advice," said Lokin. Please tell Lord Blade that I will carry on my mission, with no more interference," he added. "And again, assure him of my loyalty, along with my pleasure at his return."

"I will," said Lord Denon.

With one gracious leap, he was gone into darkness. Lokin smiled slightly. Even wounded, he was still impressive. This was why the Sith would win. They were superior. This was the reason why Lokin would be on their side. Lokin knew this. He believed it.

He had been patient, trustful. When Ethan Ath had contacted him, years ago, to be his eyes inside the Empire, Lokin had been frightened, at first, then honoured, and now, his mission, had brought him enough profit to be proven valuable. By obeying orders from Ethan Ath, he had gathered a powerful organisation around him, and he was now a power you had to consider, in the Galaxy. The mission had had its share of rewards already, and more would come soon, now that Lord Blade had returned, as he had promised. So many years waiting for a sign… Sometimes he had lost faith, but no more. Now, he knew the war was near, and that he would be on the winning side.

Lokin walked away from the scene, without any further look to the man he had just killed. He was nothing, now. He was another ghost added to Lokin's collection. He was of no importance, whatsoever.

Lokin was committing his first mistake in many years.

* * *

A violent shock ran through Ryle body, as the emergency system of his vest was shocking him back to consciousness. Square in the chest! He had been shot square in the chest! How lucky was that? If this Lokin had shot him in the head, he'd been done for. Now, the blaster had hit his protective vest, and the survival system was trying to keep him alive, in the hope help would be on its way.

And, no mistake, blaster fire was bound to draw attention. He was hearing shouts and orders, in the distance.

"Over here! Someone's down!" shouted a voice. "Call medic teams!"

"Yes, sir," replied a sharp voice.

Military? What were they doing on Tatooine? If one planet was far from the reach of either the republic or the Empire, it was this pile of sand. Ryle saw faces over him, and soon, he felt hands on him. And they were helping hands. Don't mind the uniforms, now, he told himself. You'll see soon enough who's got you.

But someone was helping him. He had even a chance of living through this one.

Always the lucky one…

Something was amiss, though. Why? Why would someone like this Lokin want him dead? And why would he want him dead so badly that he needed to send ZP320 after him, and then show up with some Jedi? That didn't make any sense! Ryle had never heard of Lokin, before the bounty on his head had been issued by him. Why did he want Ryle dead? Ryle didn't like trouble, that was for sure. But he certainly didn't like to be shot with no reason! So clearly, he was going to interfere with this guy's plan, no matter what it was.

A word was engraved in his mind. A word that would be his next destination.

Attamah. He would go to Attamah.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

"I can feel something coming," said Jahn'Do, softly.

"What do you think it is?" asked Streen, sitting opposite to her, in the candlelit room that his apprentice had chosen for meditation.

The tension he could feel in her words, despite her apparent serenity, was a little worrying for Streen. Jahn'Do had been a lot of things, in her life. She had been lost, when she had been discovered on the desert planet of Sandraft, her memories gone and a curious link to the Force latent inside of her. Then she had been hesitant, when the old smuggler Kheron Hord had brought her to Yavin IV, aware of her Jedi potential. She had been surprised to be accepted in the Academy and to fit in so quickly among her kind.

Then she had been fascinated, when she had discovered the range of her abilities with the Force, and with the past of her race. Jahn'Do was a Miraluka, one of the last survivors of the ancient species. Her home world Katarr had been destroyed millennia earlier. The Miraluka communities were rare, and to meet more than a handful during a lifetime was impossible. They were very sensitive to the Force. Blind at birth, they saw the entire Galaxy around them through the Force, and Jahn'Do's race had given many Jedi to the Galaxy.

Then she had been eager, when she had started to explore her Jedi potential, first with the trainers of the Academy and then with Streen, a few years ago. Since then she had been at peace, serene, meditative, sometimes losing herself in the perception of the Force. But never before had Streen sensed so much anxiety and tension in his student without the tension of combat.

They had settled here after Jahn'Do had asked her mentor for help her to sort out impressions, in her recent dreams.

"I feel a warning," said the young woman. "Something is moving toward us. It's something that I can't trace exactly."

"You can't expect to read the messages of the Force clearly all the time," said Streen with Philosophy.

"I know, Master," said Jahn'Do. "But I feel this is important. I don't know what it is, but I feel this is familiar. Maybe something from my past is moving toward me again."

"Do you feel a threat?" asked Streen.

"Yes, but not only," said the Miraluka. "Both Light and Darkness are moving toward us, now. We're on the edge of great troubles, I'm afraid."

The echo of Luke's warning in his apprentice's words worried Streen more than he could afford to let out. The dreams that the Jedi Master had recounted to the Council and the warning within it was way too close to Jahn's feelings not to take them seriously. According to the Jedi archives they had recovered, the Miraluka were not only a strong material for Jedi, but they had a very strong gift in Sight. The way they saw through the Force helped them to perceive not only the physical level of things around them, but also some moves in time, and in the distance. Streen had to admit that he was very impressed by his own student. She looked so mysterious, sometimes, and that impression was only reinforced by her outlook. The green hair, the veil before her eyes… each time she spoke of the Force, the others instinctively listened to her. Her warning would have to be relayed to the Council as well.

It had been a few years, now, that Jahn'Do, the "Nameless One", in Sandraft local tongue, had been in the Jedi Academy. She was now a full fledged Knight. Her experience of the force could be trusted, even if she avoided to venture far from Yavin. Never one of her visions had been proved wrong.

"I'll tell the Council about this," said Streen. "Does it trouble you that much?"

"It's been a lingering impression for a few months, but it's getting more urgent," said Jahn'Do. "Things are now in motion."

"I understand," said the old Jedi.

Jahn'Do suddenly froze, as if she was listening intensely to something. Streen made one with the Force and tried to feel what was bothering her. He suddenly felt a presence. Not on the Yavin Moon, but near. And it was closing on them.

The com system suddenly beeped and Master Luke's voice echoed across the whole Jedi temple.

"Attention to all Jedi," he said. "An unexpected ship has requested landing. We sensed a force sensitive being inside of it. Be ready to greet him. The presence isn't hostile."

Streen turned to Jahn'Do, and she was sitting differently, now, her tension apparently gone from her shoulders.

"It has begun," she said.

"This visit is linked to your perceptions?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," said Jahn, nodding. "We're now on the very edge of changes."

"Do you want to come with me and meet the changes?" asked the old man, with a smile, as he was getting up.

She returned her smile and stood up at the same time as he did. They walked out of the meditation room, and headed to one of the terraces of the Temple.

"You mentioned light and darkness," said Streen, as they walked. "Do you know which is coming to us, now? Is it light or darkness aboard this ship?"

"I don't know, Master," said Jahn, shaking her head slowly. "It's difficult to see."

They emerged in the bright daylight, just in time to see the transport float down to the landing pad. It was heavily armed, but Streen couldn't feel any energy in the weapons. It wasn't planning any attack. Luke had said this presence wasn't hostile, but unknown. Who was this visitor?

"I feel sadness," said Jahn'Do, sighing deeply.

* * *

"He's so sad," said Obi-Wan, weakly.

Nomi turned to see that her little brother was looking at the ship with teary eyes. She knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Someone on this ship is mourning," said Obi-Wan. "I can feel his sadness."

Nomi held him tighter.

"It'll be okay, Obi-Wan," she said.

The access ramp of the ship lowered itself, slowly. A zenid exited the strange looking vessel, and was soon followed by a short alien, who seemed made of living rock. The crowd that had gathered around the ship was now watching them intensely.

The rock-skinned alien bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, Jedi," he said. "I'm Captain Bershot, and I was hired to bring you a very sad cargo."

A crate was brought down the ramp. It was clear by its form and size that this was a coffin. Nomi felt her heart tighten. So what her father had felt was true. There was indeed someone dead among the Jedi. The crate stopped at some distance of the ship, and silhouette appeared on the ramp. It was a man, wearing a Jedi cloak, with his hood up. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood. Now that he was closer, Nomi could feel the sadness Obi-Wan had perceived. It was heart wrenching to feel the pain of this visitor.

Master Kam walked across the crowd and went to face the hooded figure.

"I'm Kam Solusar," he said, as an invitation for the newcomer to identify himself.

The man lowered his hood, revealing a tired but young face. His dark hair was almost falling into his eyes. Nomi felt some kind of shock when she saw his eyes. So young and yet so desperate! He looked not really older than Nomi, but he seemed so hurt, that Nomi couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"I'm Daykin Elessian," said the young man. "I… I didn't know what to do. I thought my Master would have liked to be buried on Yavin IV."

"Your Master?" asked Kam.

Elessian sadly turned to the coffin.

"He was a Jedi," he said. "Jedi Knight Leger Tcha."

Nomi exchanged a look of horror with Obi-Wan, as the shock of the revelation was hitting them fully. Nomi felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Not Leger!"

* * *

Leger. Dead.

Luke felt a huge weight fall on his heart. His own pupil…

Luke had always been close to the first generations of students he had gathered in Yavin. It had been the reason why he had trusted them so much to form a new Jedi Council. When it had been decided that the Jedi Masters would take a personal apprentice, Luke had been at first tempted to undergo the training of Jacen Solo or his twin sister Jaina. But he had been stopped by two things. First, he had feared his personal feelings would have interfered with his teaching, and second, he had realised that his most skilled students like Kam or Kyp were up to the task of training apprentices in turn. Even Kyle Katarn had managed well with his own Padawan, Jaden Korr. So Luke had let his friends teach his nephews. He had even let Annyah Kel teach his adopted Daughter Nomi, because he felt the two shared the closeness needed to build a strong connection as Master and apprentice.

Luke had searched for a candidate for a student. It had taken time for him to find an echo in someone. Leger had been this echo. It wasn't something like an initiation. Leger had shared many lessons with his first draft of students. He was a knight already. But their discussions had soon led to a mutual understanding and their debates had created a strong link between the two friends. Luke had decided that they would try to learn more from each other about the Force, and that their relationship would help Leger to fully realise his potential as a Jedi Master. So Leger had become a more personal pupil, often welcome in Luke's and Mara's home. No jealousy had ever been felt about this within the ranks of the Academy. Leger had many friends among the Jedi he had studied with. They were all aware that this learning relationship between Luke and Leger was a great benefit for the both of them. Since Leger had departed Yavin, Luke had felt more confident about leading the Order and taking the lead of the Jedi Council, despite his initial reluctance. He was now convinced that he was indeed suited for his role as Master of the whole Order, since he had been able to teach Force users coming from every corner of the Galaxy, and teach them well enough for them to become Jedi Knights. He had been able to teach the young pupils of the Academy, and then he had proved he still had things to teach an accomplished knight as Leger. As for Leger, their relationship had recinforced his self confidence. Leger had often felt a little behind his friends like Kyp, although he had always been a capable Jedi. His studies with Luke had done him a lot of good. Luke had considered Leger one of his closest friends, on Yavin.

It was no surprise that he had felt his death across the distance from Yavin to Vanturia, through the ties they had forged in the Force.

He let himself fall into his chair, his forehead resting on his joined hands, sighing deeply. Death was the fate of all living creatures. And Jedi were more likely to encounter it before their time, since they chose the path of the protectors. But to hear about the death of his personal student was still very painful news.

Yet he had to deal with it later. Leger's death was probably linked to the warnings he felt. So he needed to clear up things before to mourn.

"How did this happen?" he asked Kam, who was standing in the middle of his living room.

"I'm not sure, yet," said Kam, still sounding shocked by the death of his studies friend. "But I've examined Leger's corpse. Lightsaber wound. He's been killed in battle. Daykin says that Leger's been killed on Vanturia by an enemy he identified as a Sith."

"A Sith?" said Luke, shocked by the implications. "Is it sure?"

"I've probed his mind the most gently I could, given his current state of shock," said Kam. "For him that's the truth. They were exploring a Sith Necropolis. I saw a few images, fragments of memories. He saw it happen. I'm not sure it was a Sith, but Leger's been killed by a Force user, armed with a lightsaber, that's certain. And it wasn't Daykin."

"How come we've never heard of this apprentice?" asked Mara, from her couch.

She had wrapped her arms around Luke's shoulder, her face was a little grey, as she was recovering from the terrible news. Leger had become a close friend of her family when he had been studying with Luke. He had spent many dinners at home, often playing with Obi-Wan and Nomi, as they were little.

"That's the least surprising thing in all this," said Kam, with a very faint smile. "Leger's been out of touch for a long time. The fact we knew nothing of his decision to take a Padawan is far from unusual for him. He's always been like this, slightly stubborn. I bet he wanted to surprise you with this apprentice upon his return, proving your teachings had worked on him as a Master. Daykin said their plan was to head for the Academy when they were attacked."

"I see," said Luke. "This is very grave news. We need to gather the Council. And we must warn Coruscant that an enemy is possibly rising."

* * *

The way the Jedi Council took place was sticking closely to the way described in the archives of Coruscant's temple, as they had been gathered from the ruins revealed during the planet's reconstruction. After the World Devastators had struck at the Capital, years ago, a lot of buildings had been torn down to make room for new ones. This works had revealed the ruins of the Jedi Temple that Palpatine had done his best to bury under layers of Imperial buildings. There, Tionne and the other historians had found many artefacts and archives from the Old Republic days and a lot of informations about the way the Jedi Order had been built. Luke had found the perfect room in the Yavin high Temple, for the meeting of the Council. After a few transformations in the architecture, there was now a large circle of chairs, so that each master could see and hear everyone clearly, as an equal. There were also holographic projectors for each seat, in case one of the masters had to attend the meeting from another place of the Republic.

Today, everyone was settled in his chair, save for one Master, which wasn't really surprising, since he was most of times anywhere but on Yavin IV. His projection was still attending, though, for today's news were grim and important.

The room was brightly lit by the daylight coming from the large openings in the walls of the Massassi Temple. But the light around the Jedi wasn't reflecting on their face. Most members of this Council had known Leger as they had been students, and his death was a shock for all of them. Some of them were shocked by the death of a fellow Jedi, but some were saddened by the loss of a friend.

Each session began the exact same way, with a quick review of the personal apprentices of the different Jedi Masters, when they had one.

Master Kyp Durron was talking last, about a student that bore great importance to Luke, despite all his efforts to be fair. But no one on this Council could blame him to be concerned about the training of his own son.

"I wasn't under the impression that Obi-Wan was a difficult pupil," said Kyle Katarn's hologram, after Kyp had voiced some slight worry about his future work with Obi-Wan.

"Quick is the word that comes to mind first," said Kyp, with an exaggerated sigh, but a kind smile. "He's learning way too quickly for me to keep up with him. Apart from that, he's bright, gifted, and most important, he's very patient. I think he takes more care to review all his exercises on his own, compared to what I would consider cautious. I was relieved by that, too," he added, when he saw Luke's reaction to this.

There was a slight chuckle in the Council. Luke was glad to hear this. He had taken a big chance, by entrusting the training of Obi-Wan to Kyp Durron. Kyp had succumbed to the possession of Exar Kun, when he had arrived in the Academy, more than a decade ago. Fallen to the Dark Side, he had turned one Imperial weapon, the Sun Crusher, against the Imperial academy of Carida, wiping out the whole star system. Many in the Council, despite their respect and care for Kyp, had been worried that he would train the potentially most powerful student of the Academy. But the gamble had paid off.

Kyp had been traumatised by his experience of the Dark Side of the Force, and as such, he had grown more cautious than anyone in the Academy. So he had proved to be the perfect teacher for Obi-Wan. The child was a very attentive student. It was a wonder that a child born from Luke and Mara Jade, both well known for their temper and occasional recklessness, could be so patient and serene. Of course, no one could say that Luke hadn't learned one thing or two about patience, in all his years as a Jedi…

"Anyway," Kyp went on, "I'm not concerned for his balance. It's more a concern about the fact he will most likely get bored if we don't find something to keep his mind busy, until he can start to work with a lightsaber."

"He's only nine," said Luke.

"My point exactly," said Kyp, with a grin. "You wouldn't consider teaching him how to fly a starfighter, would you, Luke? That could save us… let's say a few months."

This time the laughter was more earnest, the mood being lightened by this conversation.

"So what?" said Kirana Ti, on a teasing tone. "You say that you're the best teacher of the Academy?"

"No," laughed Kyp. "I'm simply teaching the best pupil. No offence to T'siarra, dear, but once Obi-Wan is allowed a lightsaber, no one, not even T'siarra will ever be able to play in his league. I'm starting to get behind him, in many ways. But I'm not worried. Obi-Wan has a good nature. He's more than able to learn on his own, and soon, he'll give us lessons on the Force."

"I see," said Luke, with a doubtful grin.

No matter how much he was proud of his son, the idea of being taught about the Force by a nine year old kid was a little strange, and he knew that most students wouldn't allow that.

"Now that we have surveyed all your students, we need to discuss the case of Daykin Elessian," Luke went on. "I think you should all see this. Kam has found this in Leger's belongings."

He got a data card out of his robes and inserted it in his holo-projector. And the face of his apprentice appeared in the middle of the Council Room, like a ghost of a distant past. He looked slightly younger. He looked exactly the age he was when he had left the Academy, a few years ago. He was looking at them, with his serene smile and his kind eyes, like always. Luke felt a vice start to grip his heart. To see the face of a dead man speaking had never been his favourite part of being a Jedi.

_"Master Luke,"_ said Leger._ "My friends of the Council. If you're viewing this message, it will mean I've been successful in the task I'm undertaking today. I've decided to begin the training of a young boy. He's twelve and his name is Daykin Elessian. He's born on Corellia, but his family had to move to Tatooine for political reasons. He's been orphan at six and since this age, he's been taken care of by a recluse called Swansea. It is my belief that Swansea was the descendant of a Jedi, because she had knowledge of the Force that she had started to pass on to Daykin. She has begged me not to let Daykin alone when she would die. When I accepted to take care of him, she has passed away in peace. It is my belief that the Force has intended for me to find and train Daykin. I know you prefer to begin the training at a younger age, now that we have more and more candidates, but I feel that losing Daykin's potential would be a terrible waste. If my plan goes well, I'll be able to comment on this report with you in the Council room."_

And the report suddenly shifted to another picture. Leger was dressed in a different way. He had the same smile, although he couldn't hide a serious satisfaction.

_"I'm comforted in my impression that Daykin will be a valuable asset for the Jedi Order,"_ he said. _"I'm amazed by the potential he's showing. He's learning very quickly and the strength of his mind is impressive. I must say that I think he's potentially stronger in the Force than I was. Only he needs to focus. I begin to think his greatest flaw is his lack of confidence."_

The image shifted again and again, each time describing a new step of Daykin's training. Leger was changing outlook at each record, showing that some time was passing between the moments where he was telling his masters about the progresses of his Padawan. A beard was now covering his face.

One hour into the report, they reached the critical stages of the training.

_"Daykin has built his own lightsaber, today,"_ said Leger at some point._ "I'm really proud of him. He just activated it, checked that it was functioning and then he shut it down, despite the fact all his friends were here. He could have given into the urge to show off, but he didn't."_

The lightsaber training went on.

_"I must say that I'm impressed by Daykin's instincts with the Lightsaber,"_ said the Jedi in the hologram. _"But I must confess that I'm a little worried by the fact Daykin is progressing quicker than I expected. It could be dangerous to him to be so early in his training, because it could lead him into recklessness. But so far, he hasn't shown anything but patience and dedication. Again, he only needs more self-confidence. But he has well learned the ways of the Jedi. He has known his first battle, recently. I had been asked for help in a hostage situation and the negotiations didn't succeed. Daykin and I had to fight off the hostiles. And at no time he needed to use his lightsaber to fend off his opponents. I must say I'm proud of his care for others."_

And soon, the last entry of the report came up.

_"I've reached the point where I think I have nothing left to teach Daykin,"_ explained a Leger that was close to the one who was lying dead in the funerary chamber._ "Once we've completed our investigation of Vanturia, I will take Daykin to Yavin. I'm sure he'll be able to face the trials the Council will impose him, and that he will be a Jedi soon. I'm sure I will be in for a lecture from you, Master Luke, but I will be glad to be back and hear it. May the Force be with you all. End."_

The hologram faded out, leaving a very heavy silence in the room. Luke felt like he had been touched by a ghost, and the feeling wasn't pleasant…

"So what should we do?" asked Kyp.

"I think we need to focus on the Sith threat," said Kyle.

"All things in due time," said Luke. "We must first decide of Daykin's fate."

"But Master Luke," began Dorsk 82. "If an enemy is rising…"

"The fact an enemy is rising shouldn't change within the next minutes, Dorsk," objected Kyp. "There is a young man, just outside these doors, that awaits our decision."

"I say there is no reason not to allow this young Daykin in our ranks," said Kirana Ti. "Leger has always been a good Jedi. I have faith in both his judgment and training. His Padawan would be a great asset to the Order."

"The arguments between Luke and Leger…" began Kam Solusar.

"These arguments were nothing more than differences of opinion," said Luke, calmly. "For Leger, the secluded life we have on Yavin wasn't a good way to learn the ways of the Jedi. He said the Jedi had to know the Galaxy they were supposed to defend. I felt that we were too few to be scattered this way. Not until we're numerous enough. Apart from that, Leger and I had issues about patience and theories on the nature of the Force. None of these should have affected Daykin's training. Everyone here knows Leger and I were friends. None of our differences of opinion has ever affected the respect I paid to his skills."

"I see," said Kam. "Still, there is an issue left."

"Which is?" asked Kyp.

"I sensed much confusion in Daykin," said Kam. "Maybe we have to watch him closely. His mind is far from being at peace. I sensed, fear, anger, and despair. This comes dangerously close to the Dark Side."

"Is it clouding his mind?" asked Cilghal, the Mon Calamari healer.

"No," said Kam. "Not yet. But we must be careful. He is strong with the Force. If his balance fails, we could unleash a grave threat in the Galaxy."

"Still, he belongs here," said Kyp. "Only here can he learn to overcome these feelings. He needs the Jedi."

"I agree with that," said Kirana.

"So do I," said Corran Horn.

"I agree as well," said Streen.

Cilghal, Tionne, Kam and Annyah nodded. Kyle stayed silent for a moment.

"I'll keep my judgment until I see him," he said. "My vote wouldn't change anything, in this situation, anyway," he added with a smile.

Dorsk finally nodded.

"Very well," said Luke. "We will see him, now."

Kyp stood up and went to open the door, to leave passage to Daykin. The young man entered the room and walked to the centre of the circle of chairs. His look seemed haunted by something. But Luke couldn't consider pushing the issue, right now. Daykin was wearing Jedi robes over his rather simple tunic. Kam had told Luke that when offered new clothes, the young man had chosen clothes that looked much like Leger's. But the large robes over these clothes were dark, almost black. Combined with the look on Daykin's face, this gave him a very sinister outlook. Luke pushed this feeling aside. The memory of his own way of clothing, a few years ago, was a proof that looks could be deceiving. Daykin was facing him, his eyes clearly aware of what was at stake, here.

"Daykin," he said. "We've reviewed a holographic report from Leger about your training, and it is the belief of the Council that you've been well trained. From your master's point of view, you're ready to be a Jedi Knight. We will have a of course to test you personally to decide if we agree with him. But we will not test you until the time is right in your opinion."

"The question now is: do you feel ready?" asked Kirana.

"No," said Daykin, his voice cracking a little. "And I think no apprentice is ready for what's coming," he added, darkly. "The power of this enemy is too strong for many of them."

"What of the Masters?" asked Kirana, a little sharply.

She had the patience of Jedi Masters, but she still didn't like to be challenged, as the warrior in her was still strong enough to rise and meet this kind of challenge about her strength.

Daykin turned to her, and bowed his head.

"Master Skywalker has faced Darth Vader and the Emperor," he said. "Most of the people in this Council have faced the Ghost of Exar Kun. My Master had told me about it. You know what the Sith are. And you know how to face them. But the apprentices have no idea what it is to be confronted to pure hatred."

There was an edge in his voice that made him sound almost desperate. Luke sighed.

"Your encounter with this dark man has marked you," he said, not really asking a question.

"Yes, Master," said Daykin. "I must confess I've been paralysed by fear, when I saw him kill Leger. I fear we're not ready to face the Sith, if there are indeed more like him. And I'm not sure I can control this fear inside of me."

"What do you mean, Daykin?" asked Luke.

Daykin looked around him, deep into the eyes of the Jedi Masters.

"I know Leger intended to come here to try and make me a Jedi," he said. "But I… I don't feel ready. I know that it's not easy trying to recreate a relationship between a master and an apprentice, especially with someone my age. But with your approval and permission, I feel I still need guidance," he concluded, lowering his eyes.

Luke was unsure of what to make of this confession. Was it admitting failure? Weakness? No, Daykin was confident in the Jedi ways. But this insecurity about himself was somehow disturbing. It could lead Daykin to extreme ways, in order to prove himself. To expect too much of one self was a way to the Dark Side, even if it was a subtle one, based on good reasons.

"If that is what you feel, we will grant your request," said Luke. "Your new Master will come and find you. In the meantime, you should try and rest, and maybe meditate. You will need to clear your mind, before to resume training."

"Yes, Master," said Daykin, bowing a little stiffly.

"You may go," said Luke.

The young man walked out of the Council room, his shoulder slightly slumped. Luke couldn't help but think that he needed to shake off that depression and these doubts. It would only weaken him. Someone seemed to share his opinion, because as soon as the doors slid closed behind Daykin, one of the Masters spoke.

"He's badly wounded," said Kyle, his voice slightly distorted by the holographic projection.

"You sensed it?" asked Dorsk 82.

"No need to sense it," said Kyle. "You just have to look at him. The way he stands, the way he walks and talks. I've been there. He's been shaken in everything he believes in."

"I agree," said Annyah, her soft voice tinted with sadness. "We need to do our best to help this boy. Maybe he's right, he really needs guidance. But this potential in him…"

"Can't be wasted," said Kyp, decidedly.

They all turned to Luke, who was thinking of whom to assign to Daykin's training. And the idea that came to his mind brought the first smile since the beginning of the recording of Leger's report.

"I may have an idea of who could do it," he said.

* * *

"Me?" exclaimed Mara. "You want me to take Daykin as my apprentice?"

She and Luke were preparing for the night, in their apartment of the thirteenth Level of the Academy. Luke had just asked her who she would consider as a proper guide for the young orphaned apprentice. But his tone was more than enough to show her that he had a plan already.

And the look Luke gave back to her, along with his sly grin, only confirmed her growing suspicions. She sighed in annoyance.

"Why is it that you always come up with the perfect plan to land me into trouble?" she asked.

"I don't understand why you're so reluctant," said Luke, with a smile. "It's not like you had any problem with your first and - if you allow me to underline it - only apprentice."

"I told you I'm not that comfortable with the idea of teaching," said Mara.

"You were a great mentor for Sleeyah," said Luke. "She's become a well balanced Knight."

"I know," said Mara, without hiding her pride for the accomplishments of her Padawan. "Still, there are many Jedi in here that know more about teaching than I do."

"But very few have your knowledge of how difficult life can be," said Luke, very seriously. "I'll be honest with you, Mara. You're a great Jedi. I don't say it because you're my wife. You have strength, power, and an understanding of the Force that I admire and respect."

Mara had a little smile. Luke wasn't used to compliment her that way on her Jedi abilities. So she simply enjoyed the recognition of her skills.

"But?" she said.

"But you're right," said Luke. "If I needed someone to teach Daykin about the ways of the Force, I would better ask someone else. You're not really easy with expressing what the Force is. You understand it, you use it, but you're not the best teacher of the Force I've met. It fitted Sleeyah because she was wild, a little like you."

"Alright, so why would you want to entrust me with the training of Daykin?" asked Mara.

"Because, from what this card says," said Luke, putting a data card on the table, "Daykin doesn't need much training in the Force. And from what I saw in him, when we spoke to him, in the Council Chamber, all Daykin needs now is reassurance."

"And I'm the one to give reassurance?" said Mara, sarcastically. "So I'm a Jedi shrink?"

"No," chuckled Luke. "You're a Jedi that saw more in being a Jedi than the meditation and the greater power of the Force. You went through your share of rough times, and honestly some rougher than what I went through. You had to face loneliness, isolation, and uncertainties. And now Daykin is orphaned of his master, he feels isolated even among the Jedi and he's shaken in his beliefs. He's scared and uncertain. You can show him that the Force can guide him, whatever the path he is now walking. If Kyle wasn't so busy with his spying trips, I'd ask him to help you."

"No way," said Mara, with a twisted grin. "If you put both Katarn and me as teachers of this poor boy, he'll end up either suicidal or a rampaging killer."

"Point taken," said Luke, with the same grin. "So, will you help him?"

"I'll try," said Mara.

"Yoda always said something like do or do not…" began Luke, on a joking tone.

"… there is no try," finished Mara, on a drawling tone. "I heard that one before, yes. But it's easier to deal with levitation than to deal with a troubled mind."

"Trust me, I know," said Luke.

Mara could tell that there was something else bothering her husband. She sent him an inviting look, urging him to come clear with what he had to say. Luke smiled. This was the absolute beauty of their marriage. None of them needed words to express their thoughts to the other. And they could read in each others like in open books.

"I need to send someone to Coruscant," said Luke. "I cannot send the news of Leger's death through official channels. It could cause a little panic. I need to let Leia know what's going on. Besides, we need to gather the people who knew Leger for his funeral."

Mara nodded sadly at the reminder of Leger's death. She had always liked the kind nature of her husband's Jedi apprentice. She would miss him badly. Maybe this was a reason why she dreaded to be around Daykin so much. He was the reminder of Leger, he was his continuator.

"Who will you send?" she asked distractedly.

"I think Thorn will be good for this," said Luke, still looking at the data card of Daykin's progress, which was resting on the table.

Mara nodded to this, feeling all too well that Luke was uneasy about something. Daykin's situation was a tense one. Maybe he was worried about the fate of this student. Mara turned her gaze through the window, into the stars, and beyond that, to Coruscant.

Still he was right in his choice, she told him that.

Yes, this assignment would be good for Thorn.

* * *

_Next… Warning and Homage_


	6. Warning and Homage

_**Chapter Three: Warning and Homage**_

* * *

_Coruscant_

* * *

Thorn Denorrio wondered how in the stars Master Luke could think this was an assignment for him. Looking around, he remembered fully why he hated cities so much. Thorn had always been better in the wild than in civilized space. Maybe his Cathar blood was speaking in this matter. His kind had never felt at ease in the cities, for millennia they had been a part of the Republic. Even Thorn's mixed origins couldn't tamper this thirst for open skies and fields around him. The call of blood couldn't be fought, even with corellian urban instincts.

Thorn was the result of an almost impossible encounter. When his mother talked about the day she had met Thorn's father, Rand Denorrio, she described it as the most painful day of her life. It could seem rather cold, but once you knew that she had met Rand right after she had crashed on a desert planet with her starfighter and that Rand had been the only person in the vicinity to rescue her, you could understand why she mentioned pain, since the woman had been in a critical state. Naryë was a proud warrior of a Cathar colony that had decided to join the fight of the Rebellion. Shot down by an imperial Interceptor, she had been rescued by the corellian smuggler Rand Denorrio, who had tended to her wounds the best way he could on such a remote planet. During that recovery, they had fallen in love, which had been, by the words of Rand, no small feat for both of them. Thorn had been born in the year that had followed. Rand had succeeded in seducing the fierce feline warrior, but Naryë had also managed something. She had been the first and only person able to give Rand a reason to stay anywhere. He even gave up his smuggling life to settle with Naryë on her home world, Cathar.

The planet was then under Imperial rule, but some secret cults still existed. They had been there for millennia, even before the reestablishment of the Republic, after the Battle of Ruusan. The cult followed by Naryë and her clan was paying homage to the memory of two great Jedi Knights both coming from the Cathar race, Sylvar and Juhani. Thorn, raised in this environment had been surrounded with admiration, when he had developed his abilities with the Force. So, when his home world had rejoined the New Republic, after the peace had been signed with the New republic, Thorn had gone in search of the Jedi.

Admitted in the Order on Yavin, Thorn was now a full fledged knight. His outlook was striking because it clearly revealed his origins. He was a tall man, with deep blue eyes, with long blond hair. The rest of his body was covered with a light blonde fur, and his face revealed a trace of feline blood here and there. But if it wasn't easy to determine what race he was from, it was clear to everyone that Thorn was a Jedi. Clearly savant in the Jedi tradition and history, Thorn had chosen traditional Jedi robes, whenever and wherever he travelled. And if there was any doubt, left, the lightsaber at his belt was more than sufficient to dispel it. When walking in the alleys of the Republican Senate, Thorn gathered quite a few looks, another thing he didn't like. Yet, he accepted it was the burden that came with the title of Jedi and with passing through a City. There had to be reason why he hated cities, after all. This was one as good as any.

When he reached the door he was looking for, he took a deep breath, before to face this confrontation. This wasn't a pleasant mission. Thorn had known Leger, in his days as a student, and to carry word of his death wasn't something he looked forward to.

He placed his palm on the signal plate, next to the panel.

"Yes?" came the voice of a woman, inside.

"Thorn Denorrio," he announced. "I've been sent by Master Skywalker to see the High Councillor."

The door opened and he walked in the waiting-room of High Councillor Leia Organa Solo. A young woman with clear brown hair and green eyes had stood up to greet him.

"I'm Naera Thotma, the High Councillor's assistant," she said. "I'm very sorry, but her Highness is out at the moment. She should return momentarily, though, if you would like to wait for her. One of your Jedi companion is already in the guest lounge."

"I will wait here, then," said Thorn, bowing with a kind smile.

He followed the assistant in the lounge, to find himself facing a small framed Omwati he was really familiar with. He had been his partner of studies in their common fields of fascination: Jedi Lore. Her pale blue skin contrasted with her dark black eyes and feathers. Her name was Unis Xihi, and she was one of the most savant scholar of the Yavin Academy.

"Unis? What are you doing here?" asked Thorn, when he reached.

The small Omwati took his hand warmly.

"I've been doing research on Coruscant for three months, now," she said. "I'm gathering the traces of the Jedi Archive, to help Master Tionne to recreate the great Archive the Jedi had in the Old Republic."

"Any progress?" asked Thorn.

"I came across some interesting things," said Unis, with a smile. "But the real question is why you are here?"

"Unfortunately, my mission isn't as pleasant," said Thorn, his face becoming grim again. "Do you know if any other Jedi is on Coruscant, right now?"

"Yes, only one, apart from her Highness' escort," said Naera, stepping into the conversation. "They will be here with her when she arrives."

"Can you give me his name?" asked Thorn.

"Her name," corrected Unis with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Thorn, surprised.

"Who do you think this Jedi is, apart from your best friend ever?" asked Unis, with a cocked eyebrow and an ironic smile.

"Please, don't tell me it's…" began Thorn.

"I'm afraid so," said Unis, with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, great," said Thorn. "I must have offended the Force, back when I was a Bantha."

"You were a Bantha, in your previous life?" teased Unis.

"No, two lives ago," said Thorn, with a sneer, while reaching for his personal comlink. "The offence must have been pretty bad."

He typed one frequency; one he knew would reach the Jedi that was on Coruscant with them. The return signal came in, proving that unfortunately, there was no doubt left. She was there, alright. The confrontation wouldn't be avoided.

"Yes?" came the deep voice on the other side of the channel.

"Hello, Frrrah, this is Thorn," said Thorn.

He could make out a growling sound that could stand for a groan of annoyance from the Trianii Jedi.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to see you," said Thorn. "Can you meet Unis and me at the office of the High Councillor Organa Solo?"

"Why? What's going on?" asked Frrrah, her voice getting rid of her annoyed intonations.

"I can't say it on an open channel," said Thorn. "But someone died. We need to get back to Yavin very soon."

There was a short silence that was echoed on Thorn's side of the comlink, because Unis had paled suddenly, shocked by what he had just said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," said Frrrah through the comlink.

"We're waiting for you," said Thorn.

* * *

Frrrah Tri was quite a sight. When someone defined someone as feline, one usually meant graceful, slender, with seductive eyes. Frrrah was feline, indeed, just not in that way. Trianii were large feline creatures, standing on two feet. Some people said the Trianii were the evolved version of a mist tiger of Taor. So she was tall, wide shouldered, and strength emanated from every move she made. She was graceful, in that extent. She was a predator, no matter how tamed she was, by centuries of evolution and civilization.

This feline nature of her was the reason her relationship with Thorn was so tense. They were both born from races of hunters, predators. So their instincts pushed them into conflict. Their cultures and Jedi training had done a lot to prevent them to go at each other's throat whenever they met. Soon, their relationship had turned into a friendly competition, made of teasing and banter. Thorn had an edge on this field, since he wasn't half a corellian for nothing, but Frrrah's tongue had been sharpened by her noble education. So to find Thorn and Frrrah on the same planet was a promise for sparks flying shortly after they had landed. Their differences of views weren't only the product of their instincts. They had both been raised differently, Frrrah in a noble clan of her world and Thorn in the secret caches of Cathar. And they had also very different conceptions of the Jedi life.

If Thorn was a wanderer, bent on finding traces of the past and defending the people who couldn't stand for themselves on the way, Frrrah was a city creature. She was an investigator, seeking the guilty and the corrupt in the heart of the cities of the Galaxy. She was in her domain on Coruscant. This was her area. So Thorn knew that he couldn't be too harsh with her. She was on her turf; he was visiting, so he had to behave. It was part of the rules in each of their encounters.

The doors closed behind the massive Jedi, when she entered the guest lounge, escorted by Naera.

"Her Highness will be here shortly," said the assistant before to leave the Jedi on their own.

"Thorn," purred Frrrah, with a nod of her head.

"How are you, Frrrah?" asked Thorn, without any trace of animosity.

"I'm well enough," said Frrrah.

She was stopped in her reply, when she saw that Unis was sitting, her face grey, her wide black eyes shinning with tears. She looked really shaken. Frrrah moved swiftly and knelt next to the Omwati Jedi. Her big paws took the little hands of her fellow Jedi with an unexpected kindness.

"What is it, Unis?" she asked.

Unis sighed deeply.

"Leger…" she whispered.

"What?" said Frrrah, turning her eyes to Thorn.

"Leger's been killed on Vanturia," said Thorn. "Master Luke wants to warn the Jedi and the Republic. I'll give you details when the High Councillor is here."

Frrrah nodded.

"Did you know Leger?" asked Thorn.

"Not closely," said Frrrah. "But what I know of him was enough. He was a good man and a good Jedi. Master Luke must be much shaken."

"He is," said Thorn.

A slight stir in the Force made them turn their eyes to the door. Unis forced herself up, even if she was trembling a little. Thorn had always known his friend was a very sensitive being. She had a profound care for the life of others and the death of a fellow Jedi, one she had known on Yavin, was enough to shake her deeply. She soon regained her composure, though, drawing on the Force to calm herself. The doors of the lounge opened and Leia Organa Solo walked in, with her husband, Special Operations Admiral Han Solo, and her Jedi escort. Thorn knew the two apprentices very well. They were their mother's escort only when they were visiting her, on a break from their training.

Jacen and Jaina Solo were twins, the first children born from the marriage of the princess with the corellian hero. And they were both powerful Jedi children. They had been trained by the best masters of Yavin, who had taken turns to train the kids, when they had been the only children in the Academy.

The former Head of State of the Republic was now acting as the official link between the Senate of the republic and the Jedi Order led by her brother. She was also one of the close advisors of the current President of the Republic, Lithiane Adenway. She wasn't tall, but every inch of her person was radiating both authority and kindness. No wonder she had been such a leader back in the days of the Rebellion. Leia was a living legend, as much as her husband, one of the luckiest man in the Galaxy, if half the things that were told about him were true.

Thorn had had very few contacts with the couple, even in his years at the Academy. He had spent too much time in the Archives and in meditation to pay attention to politics, or great personas visiting Yavin IV. But Leia was familiar with most of the Jedi knights, since she was informed anytime the Council appointed one. She nodded friendly to Frrrah and Unis.

"Frrrah, Unis," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

Her smile froze, when she felt the state of mind of the three Jedi.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jacen.

"I'm afraid so," said Thorn. "High Councillor, I'm…"

"Thorn Denorrio," said Leia, with a smile. "I've heard about you. You're Kam's apprentice and Tionne speaks very highly of your science."

Thorn bowed at the compliment.

"You came with a message, according to my assistant," said Leia.

"Master Luke sent me to warn you that one of our Jedi has been killed," said Thorn.

"Who?" asked Jaina, who had paled, much the same way as Unis earlier.

"Leger Tcha," said Thorn.

"Oh, no," said Leia, letting herself fall into the nearest couch.

"Leger?" said Solo. "You mean the guy Luke was working with, a while ago?"

Thorn nodded. Jaina sighed deeply.

"Some considered Leger as being Luke's personal apprentice, even though they were friends above all," she said.

"What happened?" asked Leia.

"He was exploring ruins on the planet Vanturia when he was attacked by a man wielding a lightsaber," said Thorn. "He was killed in the duel."

"How do we know what happened?" asked Jacen. "Vanturia is too remote for Uncle Luke to have felt it in the Force."

"The duel was witnessed by Leger's apprentice," said Thorn. "He brought back the body of his Mentor."

"An apprentice?" said Jaina, who had recovered from the shock. "I didn't know Leger had one."

"We ignored it as well, until Daykin showed up on Yavin IV, aboard a transport carrying Leger's coffin," said Thorn.

"Daykin?" said Solo.

"Leger's apprentice is a young human called Daykin Elessian," said Thorn. "Apparently he's from Corellia. Leger has met him on Tatooine."

"Seems Tatooine is the right place to find Jedi," said Solo, with a wry smile.

"Anyway, Daykin has told us everything that had happened, and we have checked that it was true," said Thorn. "The conclusion is clear: we have an enemy. Daykin believes that the attacker was a Sith."

"A Sith?" said Solo, puzzled. "Like Exar Kun?"

"Or like the Emperor," said Jacen, darkly. "Was he alone?"

"According to Daykin, he had followers that didn't use the Force," said Thorn. "But he also believes that he's not alone. There could be more than one Sith."

"Perfect," groaned Solo. "Just what we needed."

"What does Luke want us to do?" asked Leia.

"He requests that you warn the High Council, discretely, in order to prevent panic, that there could be a threat from the Sith," said Thorn. "Maybe it could be useful to alert the Watchers."

"I'll send also a message to Talon," said Solo. "He and Shada should be able to find clues on these enemies."

"That would be great," said Leia. "When is the funeral planned?"

"As soon as the Jedi Leger knew will be on Yavin," said Thorn. "Master Luke wanted to know if you would come."

"Of course, we will," said Leia.

Jacen and Jaina, behind her, nodded gravely. Thorn turned to Unis and Frrrah.

"We'll be there, of course," said Unis.

"Did you come aboard your fighter?" asked Frrrah.

"No, I took one of the regular shuttles," said Thorn.

"My family's yacht is on Coruscant," said the Trianii. "She'll be ready for launch as soon as I make the call."

"Alright," said Thorn.

"If you want to tag along," offered Frrrah to Jacen and Jaina.

"I think we'll fly with Mother and the Falcon," said Jacen.

"I will go and warn President Adenway of my departure," said Leia, standing up. "Thank you for your diligence, Master Denorrio," she added.

She left the lounge, leaving Jacen, Jaina and their father behind. Solo came to speak with Thorn, as Jaina was joining Unis on the couch, to get rid of her shock.

"Since you just came from Yavin, do you have any word on Anakin?" he asked.

"Anakin had just returned from Kashyyk when I departed," said Thorn. "From what I saw, he was in a pretty good shape."

"I could have guessed that," chuckled Solo. "A training trip on Chewie's world should be enough to toughen up anyone. Did Lowbacca return with him?"

"No, he decided to spend some time with his family," said Thorn. "Anakin has resumed his training in the Academy. Master Kam will soon complete his personal training."

"My son is a little too young to be a Jedi Knight," said Han. "I hoped to be able to teach him a few things on the Falcon, before he goes all mystic like his Uncle or you guys."

Thorn had a little smile. Han winked before to chuckle.

"I think it's unlikely," said Thorn. "I've been following him, since we had the same mentor. Anakin is way too wild to become a mystic man."

"I guess he is," conceded Han. "So, we'll see him on Yavin, then?"

"Yes, probably training with his newly built Lightsaber," said Thorn.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

Flashes of light exploded each time the blades were meeting. The hall was humming with the echoes around the blades of energy. The sound was familiar to Daykin, but it was different. When he had trained with his lightsaber, it had only been with Leger, so there had been the only sound of their two blades. Now, he was hearing dozens of them, cracking through the air at the same time.

He looked around. This room of the Jedi Temple was curious. Leger hadn't told him about it. This part of the Praexum had many levels and platforms, where several duels were taking place. He saw young Jedi leaping from one platform to the other, blocking and striking back with their weapons.

Master Jade must have felt his trouble, for she smiled a little.

"Leger was already gone from Yavin when we created this place," said Mara. "We thought the kids needed a ring to spar."

"To spar?" said Daykin. "They're wielding lightsabers. It's not my idea of sparring, Master."

Daykin had a curious feeling around Mara Jade. She was a legend. Leger had told him about the redheaded Jedi. She was a fierce warrior, and gifted in whatever she wanted. According to his late Master, Mara had gone through almost everything possible, before to find her path as a Jedi and the love of Master Skywalker. Yet, now that she had been designated as Daykin's master, she seemed to be so simple, so humble and so… open, that Daykin could now see the difference between the legend and the living being.

And there was this impression that he could trust her. It had grown very quickly, in the few days since he had met her. Maybe it came from her connection with Leger. She had been a close friend for his Master, since she was the wife of Leger's own master. Whatever it was, it drove Daykin into opening a lot to her. He was never afraid to speak his mind with her. This wasn't the case with everyone. He was more reserved around the other Masters, for example. Even the very open Kyp Durron was intimidating to him. Maybe it was that. Maybe he felt at ease with Mara because, although she was clearly a Jedi Master, she didn't feel like one.

"They're not in any danger," said Mara, replying to his last remark.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that lightsaber are dangerous weapons," said Daykin, still looking at the many duellists.

"Did you train with a real one?" asked Mara, sounding surprised. "Oh, by the stars. Of course, since Leger was gone before Qwi…"

Daykin cocked one eyebrow. What did she mean?

Mara gestured for him to pay attention to one pair that was fighting over a platform. Daykin focused on them and saw that at some point, the shorter of the two, slashed his blade at his opponent, hitting the arm. But nothing happened, but a slight shock. His opponent dropped his weapon and winced, rubbing his arm.

"They're not using real blades," said Daykin, understanding. "How is it possible?"

"It's an invention of the scientist Qwi Xux," said Mara. "She has designed these training lightsabers, for the Academy. She had been bothered by the idea for quite a moment. She submitted it to us a few years ago. We found it a good way to divert the minds of the students from impatience. We later found out that the same kind of weapons had been used in Jedi training. But she came up with it on her own."

She went to a rack, taking two lightsabers from it. She ignited both of them. Bronze blade and green blade lighted the corner of the hall they were standing in. She clashed the two blades against one another. The blades flashed and rebounded.

"This is solidified energy, just like the usual lightsabers," said Mara. "But they only react to the energy of another blade. If they encounter anything else…"

She hit the wall with the green blade and the blade went through it, without any damage to the stone.

"When the students are old enough, they start to train with real lightsabers, on their own, then with their masters," she went on. "Since Leger hadn't been here to see this innovation, how did you train?"

"Well, at first I used a stick to deflect stones that my Master sent," said Daykin. "Then I built my own blade."

"How old were you?" asked Mara.

"I was fourteen," said Daykin.

"Fourteen? Leger was really bold," she said under her breath. "We prefer to keep this part of training for a later age. My Nephew just got his own lightsaber and he's barely eighteen. Did you spar with Leger?"

"Yes," said Daykin.

"With real blades?" asked Mara.

"Yes."

"Really bold," said Mara with a thoughtful face. "May I see your weapon?"

Daykin reached for the lightsaber at his belt and gave it to Mara. The Jedi inspected it a long time.

"Interesting," she said.

"What's so amusing, Master?" asked Daykin.

"The design of this weapon," said Mara. "You've done it yourself, haven't you?"

Daykin nodded.

"I see Leger's influence in it," said Mara. "He has always told Luke that he found his Master's lightsaber uneasy to handle. This design is almost as different from Luke's weapon as you can get. It is closer to the design of my former blade, the one Luke had given me."

"You hadn't built it?" asked Daykin.

"I wasn't a Jedi yet, at the time. "I wasn't even Luke's wife. I had just ceased to be an enemy to him. He gave me his father's lightsaber, as an offering of friendship. Your lightsaber reminds me of this one."

She ignited the weapon, its blue blade shining brightly.

"Even in the nuance of colour," said Mara, with a smile. "It's funny. Most of the padawans here tend to choose a green blade, nowadays. I think they try to look like Luke or Kam. I heard that back in the days of the Old Republic, more Jedi chose this nuance of blades."

She made the lightsaber swish slowly, then made it slash through the air, expertly, testing its balance. Somehow, Daykin felt like he was tested on the way he had crafted his weapon. Mara made two or three more moves with the blades and then switched it off.

"Was it your first attempt?" she asked.

Daykin shook his head with a weak sheepish smile.

"The third," he said. "The first one would simply not ignite and the other almost exploded. I had the time to throw it into a pit before it went off. Leger had let me to it, so he only came down in the cave I was working, when I was about to finish the third. He said that I had been lucky to succeed at the third attempt."

"Leger's saber took five attempts before to even function more than an hour," said Mara, with a kind smile, apparently reliving the memory.

She gave him back the weapon and Daykin hung it to his belt.

"It's well balanced," she said. "Maybe we will have to work on a few details to make it fit for a few tricks I intend to teach you, but it shouldn't be more than a little upgrading. I think many padawans would like to have this kind of thing for their training weapons. And now for the main reason of our presence here," she said, turning to the rack. "Why don't you pick a weapon, so we can see how you manage?"

Daykin nodded and took of his robes, hanging them on a hook, next to the weapon racks. He then studied the hilts in front of him. They came in different sizes and shapes. Daykin picked one, made his fingers run on the smooth metallic surface, before to activate it. The blade was a curious cyan, a colour Daykin had never seen before in a lightsaber blade.

He heard Mara chuckle slightly.

"Funny that you should pick this weapon," she said, hanging her own cloak on the hook next to Daykin's. "It was the training weapon favoured by Sleeyah, when she was training here."

"Sleeyah?" inquired Daykin, politely.

"My Padawan," said Mara. "She's currently out on a mission. You'll meet her soon."

"Is she a knight by now?" asked Daykin.

"Yes, she is," said Mara. "Apart from my children, she's my greatest pride," she added with a cunning smile. "Come now, we'll have to find a spot to begin."

Daykin turned his attention to the arena, seeing many duellists jumping and spinning in every direction, lightsabers blazing. It would be interesting to fight in this surrounding. But before he and Mara could pick out a place to fight, he noticed that many people had stopped to fight, in order to watch one particular duel. Frowning slightly, Mara walked to the side of a tall woman. Daykin quickly followed. He recognized her as Kirana Ti, one of the members of the Jedi Council.

"Who is gathering attention, today?" asked Mara.

Kirana Ti had a cunning smile.

"Who do you think?" she said, with a shrug.

Mara sighed and shook her head. Daykin followed her gaze and saw the two fighters that were gathering so much attention from the others. There was a rather built young man, roughly around Daykin's age, with long black hair. He was moving very quickly and skilfully, wielding a green lightsaber. The other fighter was a young girl, younger than Daykin but not by much. She was fighting with a yellow lightsaber, but her moves weren't as precise. But she compensated with a strong will and fiery in her moves. They were meeting each other with flame and made each other no concession.

The girl jumped from the platform to another, above them. But her opponent followed immediately, and they landed at the same time on the platform, resuming the duel. The girl's moves were growing more aggressive. She was decided to defeat the young man. Daykin noticed that Mara was narrowing her eyes.

"Way too aggressive," she whispered, sounding annoyed.

"She's good, though," said Kirana Ti.

"She'll stop," said Daykin, voicing something he felt.

"What?" said Mara.

"She's about to stop," said Daykin, never losing sight of the girl.

And as a result of his words, the girls suddenly jump back, taking her distance from the duel, switching off her blade. Her opponent did the same, a surprised look on his face. The girl was panting heavily. Mara nodded to Daykin and they both leaped to a closer spot of observation. The two duellists were facing each other.

"Why do you stop?" asked the young man. "I was about to yield."

"And I was about to rip your head off," said the girl, with a grin. "Such a cute head… it would have been a waste. I needed to cool down a little."

The other one smiled smugly, nodded and ignited his lightsaber again. She did the same and soon, she engaged him once more. Within seconds, they were lost again in the fight. The passion built up on a quicker pace, and this time, the girl couldn't fight it. She was starting to be overwhelmed by the fury of the fight.

Daykin frowned only faintly, but it didn't escape Master Jade. She grinned slightly.

"You're right," she said. "They're going too far."

She made an inviting gesture.

"Why don't you set them apart?" she said.

He raised his eyebrows. She nodded.

"Consider this as a first exercise," she said.

Daykin nodded gravely. He took a look at the fight going on, made his decisions on his next move, took a deep breath and reached out for the Force. He leapt on the platform of the Duel and switched his blade on. He tapped into the Force and the girl was suddenly pushed away from her opponent, her lightsaber escaping her grip. Daykin landed right in front of the young man, switched the yellow lightsaber on and blocked the green blade between his crossed lightsabers. There was a trace of shock in the eyes of the black haired apprentice, when he met Daykin's. Then shock was replaced by anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat.

"How about you?" retorted Daykin, calmly. "If you stop a slight second and consider, you'll see what you were about to do."

The young man was surprised by this. He paused slightly, and then his eyes widened a little. He withdrew from the locking posture they were in, and he turned his lightsaber off. Then he smiled.

"You're right," he said. "I was out of line."

Daykin switched off his two blades and nodded.

"Anger is quick to build in battle," he said. "You should be careful with that."

The young man's reaction seemed a little vexed. He looked Daykin up and down, as if to gauge him.

"I wonder where are the scars that allow you to speak so confidently about battles," he said sarcastically.

Kirana Ti landed on the platform, gathering everyone's attention. She looked severely at the young man.

"Battle scars only show one thing," she said. "They show the careless fighter. You should know this, T'siarra. And you should know better than letting yourself go like this."

T'siarra lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said.

Master Jade landed right behind Daykin, and faced the young girl, with a withering look.

"As for you, Nomi, I thought I had been clear," she said, on a stern tone. "You are not to train with people that are way out of your league. T'siarra has far more training than you with the lightsaber. By facing him, you'll only expose your anger."

"Nomi" seemed mortified by these words. She lowered her eyes, her lower lip trembling.

"If I may, Master Jade," said Daykin, on a very humble tone. "She was conscious of what was going on. That's the reason why I disarmed her first. She realized what she was doing and she stopped right away."

"Nomi" was surprised that someone would come to her defence. Mara looked at Daykin, then at Nomi, and nodded.

"You're right, Daykin," she said, with a more serene smile. "She didn't lose her consciousness of the moment. That's the most important thing. Still, my reprimand stands. You'll be ready to practice with T'siarra when you'll be at his level. Am I clear, Nomi?"

Nomi lowered her eyes once more.

"Yes, Mother," she said.

Daykin flinched at this a little. Mara noticed it and mouthed something like "I'll explain later". Daykin was astonished. Her mother? Nomi seemed a little too old to be Mara's daughter.

"You can go and meditate to clear your mind," Mara told Nomi.

Clearly this wasn't a suggestion. Nomi nodded humbly before to walk away, still under the effect of the incident. Before she was out of the Arena, one of the students gave her the thumbs up, as if to salute her performance with T'siarra. Mara sighed at the general chuckle caused by Nomi's half panicked, half satisfied reaction to this.

"How can they learn, honestly?" she said, with a smile.

"The Force finds its way no matter what," said Kirana Ti. "Still, I wonder sometimes," she added, turning to T'siarra. "Even the older and wiser let themselves be trapped in self-confidence and showing off."

She walked around T'siarra, like some officer around a faulty soldier.

"I, too, have some remarks, my Padawan," she said. "One, to practice this way with Nomi with either the goal of revealing her aggressive possibilities or the one of impressing her is a dangerous business. I will not have my best student playing with fire like this. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," said T'siarra, on a respectful tone.

"Two, I would have expected more of a duel between you and Nomi," Kirana Ti went on. "Not to be rude to her Jedi potential, Nomi is far from having your skill with the lightsaber. You could have defeated her any time you wanted. To maintain the illusion that she was in reach of you is dangerous for her training. She needs to be aware of her true abilities. And it's not your place to train her. See that it doesn't happen again."

"Understood, Master," said T'siarra.

"Ad you can go meditate on this, too," added Kirana Ti, with the exact same tone as Mara.

T'siarra nodded and started to stride away. He stopped in front of Daykin, his hand held out. Daykin gave him back his lightsaber and T'siarra smiled.

"Nice move, back then," he said, before to flee under the intense gaze of his Master.

Mara looked at the crowd around.

"Show's over," she said.

The students seemed to scatter like wompbats, resuming their training, leaving the three of them in the middle of the platform. Kirana Ti turned to Mara, with a smile.

"Are you here to test him?" she asked, nodding her head toward Daykin.

Mara nodded.

"May I?" said Kirana.

"Be my guest," said Mara, with an inviting gesture. "I'll be in a better position to watch."

Kirana extended her hand and one of the training lightsabers flew across the arena, to come in her grasp. She switched it on, the purple blade flashing wildly. Daykin prepared himself, but didn't ignite his weapon, like Leger had taught him too. Kirana suddenly moved, leaping elegantly toward him, her weapon ready.

At the last second, Daykin switched the weapon on, blocking the blow from the Jedi Master. His instincts warned him on his right and his cyan blade blocked the next attack. He saw an opening and fended, but Kirana had anticipated it and blocked his assault. She spinned on herself and slashed her lightsaber at him. He ducked the strike, blocking the descending move, which should have cut him in two.

A strange dance then began. The both of them had their feet firmly rooted on the ground, but their upper body was moving very quickly, dodging and retaliating, without taking any step. They started to move so quickly that the arena around them seemed to slow down. It wasn't the first time he felt like this. He knew that the Force was enhancing his perceptions. He had trained this ability with Leger, but with sticks. This was a little trickier with lightsabers. But a look on Kirana's face was enough to show that she was surprised.

Daykin saw another opening and suddenly dropped on the floor, sending his leg in a circle right at Kirana's ankle. She saw it coming and leapt backward, landing safely at some distance. She still wielded her lightsaber ready, inviting him to move. This was an opening for charge, Daykin knew it. Only he chose to decline. Leger had told him all too precisely that Kirana Ti was the best when she was under attack. Kirana saw his reaction and smiled. She walked to him and engaged the duel again. This time, they were moving, spinning around each other, with elegant moves of their blades. According to Leger's teachings, this was Master Skywalker's technique, while the previous way of fighting on the same spot had bored the mark of Master Durron.

They seemed to dance like this for a long time, and Daykin was satisfied to see that if he couldn't surprise her, neither could she.

Suddenly, Kirana linked her last blow with a kick in Daykin's chest that sent him across the platform. He managed not to fall and landed on his feet, ready to block the next blow. This wasn't a move he was familiar with. Kirana attacked once more and Daykin had to block a punch from her, after a cutting move of her lightsaber. He grasped her wrist, but she made a sudden move, that he didn't fully understand, and the next thing he knew, her blade was cutting through his arm, sending a sharp shock in it. He dropped his lightsaber with a groan.

Another kick and he was sent on the ground. Kirana switched off her blade. Daykin slowly got back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Kirana, with a smile.

"Yes," said Daykin, rubbing his arm. "I'm not familiar with these moves."

"I'm not surprised," said Kirana. "Leger had never gotten used to Kyle's technique."

There was a faint nostalgia in her voice as she mentioned Leger. Daykin stretched his fingers to make sure they were recovering from the numbness. He then summoned his lightsaber from the ground. He brought the hilt in front of his face, as a salute. He and Leger had gotten used to this, as they were training.

Kirana showed surprise, but she did return the salute.

"You don't intend to claim a rematch?" she asked.

"My arm's been just chopped off," said Daykin, with a wry smile. "I think I got the picture. I'll have to train a little more, before to try another fight with you."

"Good thinking," said Mara, stepping into the conversation. "So, Kirana, what do you say of his skills?"

"I'd say that T'siarra may have found a training partner, with this one," said Kirana, with a wink to Daykin. "He's really good. He's also focused, swift and elegant in his moves. And he has impressive reflexes."

"I've seen that," said Mara. "I've never seen a Padawan able to fight in Kyp's style that long since Jacen and Jaina's stunt, two years ago. I'll think we'll work on broadening his techniques, and then he'll be ready to spar with our knights."

Daykin felt himself blushing before he could help it. He took a look around and realized that the three of them had been the focus of all attention, in the arena. Again the duels had stopped, and all the padawans were looking either up or down at them. Mara followed his gaze and smiled cunningly.

"Had enough of a show?" she suddenly said, her voice cracking like a whip.

This was like a signal for all the students to focus on something else. And almost everyone reacted to it. Two figures leapt from a nearby platform to land near them. Daykin recognized Master Durron, and he was with a young boy that had to be seventeen at most. He had short dark brown hair. They were both smiling.

"You sure know how to provide distraction, Mara," said Durron.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching my son, right now, instead of playing around with my nephew?" asked Mara, sarcastically.

"The Council has insisted that Obi-Wan is too young to wield a lightsaber," said Durron, shrugging. "Right now, your precious son is meditating in the Jungle, probably finding out about secrets of the Force I can barely comprehend. So I thought I could give Anakin a private lesson, before Kam stuffs his head with conventional fighting styles."

"But the lesson was cut short, we started to see the two of them," said the boy called Anakin, pointing at Daykin and Kirana. "That was totally wicked, you know?"

"Oh, thank you for this appreciation, Padawan Solo," said Kirana, on a mocking tone. "Your great expertise and your kind judgement are overwhelming me."

Daykin saw his suspicions confirmed. This young boy had to be Anakin Solo, the youngest son of Leia Organa Solo. This was the reason Mara referred to him as her nephew. Leia Organa Solo was almost as much a legend as her brother Luke Skywalker. People said everywhere that the young Anakin was a powerful Jedi. But the humorous face and the irreverent manners of this boy contradicted with the legend a little.

"Alright, I'll behave," said Anakin, with a chuckle. "But you must admit this was impressive," he said, before to turn to Daykin. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" he asked.

"With my Master," said Daykin, a little hesitantly.

"Very helpful answer," said Anakin. "Couldn't you be more precise?"

"Anakin, please," said Mara, with an intense look. "Let's not be rude, alright? Daykin Elessian, meet the most light-headed descendant of the Solo family. Anakin Solo, this is Daykin, Leger's apprentice."

"Oh," said Anakin, his face sobering a little. "I'm sorry about Leger. He was a good man. Always nice to me, when I was a kid."

"Thank you," said Daykin. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Same here," said Anakin, with a smile. "Are you finished, here, Aunt Mara?"

"Why?"

"Because I could show Daykin around the Academy," said the smiling Padawan.

Mara sighed in feint exasperation, but smiled nonetheless.

"It cannot hurt," she said. "Since you know the ground better than I do, I suppose you can show him all your hiding places."

"So he can fetch me at your command anytime? No way," said Anakin, brightly. "But I'll show him a few," he added with a wink.

"Alright, Daykin," said Mara. "I need to discuss you skills with Kirana and Master Durron, since he was watching, so why don't you accompany my nephew?"

"I'd love to," said Daykin, nodding.

"Alright!" said Anakin, on a decided tone. "Here we go!"

And Daykin followed him across the Arena.

"So," said Anakin. "Now that we're out of earshot of the grown ups, I'll show some very cool places."

"Lead the way," said Daykin, putting his cloak back on.

There was something with this boy, something that was putting his mind at ease. He was in a more open mood. He still felt that constant sadness in the back of his mind, the echo of Leger's death. But both Anakin's and Mara's attitude made him feel accepted. He felt like he belonged. And it was a new thing for him. It was overwhelming the pain.

He followed Anakin in the open, to discover this place that would be his new home.

* * *

Once Daykin and Anakin were out of view, Mara turned a very serious eye to Kirana and Kyp. They were both looking concerned, which confirmed what she had seen during this training duel. Her words to Daykin had been encouraging and reassuring, but she had hidden the fact that this fight had been a shock to her.

"You saw it too?" she asked Kyp, who nodded gravely.

"I didn't want to sound inhibiting," said Kirana. "But he's powerful… frighteningly powerful. None of my students has ever lasted that long in front of me. Not even T'siarra."

"I thought so," said Mara. "Kyp?"

"I can hardly believe he's been trained by Leger," said Kyp, darkly. "Leger was a great person and a great Jedi, but he couldn't be that good with a lightsaber. And he couldn't be that good at teaching."

"I sensed Daykin's mind," said Mara. "Many moves Daykin makes are instinctive. He's a natural fighter. Combine to this the knowledge he got from Leger, and this gives him this talent with the lightsaber. But…"

"It's dangerous," said Kirana. "He's confused, wounded. I could feel it in his way of fighting. His mind is standing on a razor's edge. He feels despair and fear about his Master's death. And I sensed anger, as well. All of them are deeply buried in him. He's barely aware of them. He could be lost to the Dark side, at the slightest misstep."

"And with a power like this…" said Kyp, letting his sentence trail off.

"And to think I have let Luke convince me that it would be an easy assignment," said Mara, with irony.

"You're a woman of challenges," said Kyp, with a smile. "Or else you wouldn't have married the saviour of the galaxy."

"You want to know something, Kyp? This ability you have to turn anything into derision and that seems to cause everyone's admiration. It's really tiresome sometimes," said Mara, with a dark look. "What should I do, now? We can't restrain Daykin's progression; it would only worsen the situation."

"I agree," said Kirana. "He's too advanced to be slowed down, now. We couldn't even if we wanted to, anyway. But we must do something for his balance."

"I'll speak with Luke about this," said Mara. "Maybe the "saviour of the Galaxy" will have a thought or two on how to deal a delicate student. I heard he had one or two under his wing himself," she added with a cunning smile to Kyp.

"Touché," said Kyp. "I just hope we won't have to go through all of this again. The Dark side brings only pain."

* * *

_Republican Frigate The Caregiver_

* * *

When Ryle emerged from the darkness of unconsciousness, all he could feel at first had been pain. So he had plunged again in the dark, to elude the pain.

When he came back to his senses, he realised that he wasn't on Tatooine anymore. The darkness of space was visible through a window near his bed. Wherever he was, someone had brought him here. He recognized the place. He was on a medical frigate of the Alliance. He had been on one of them before, when he had fought for the New Republic as a mercenary, a few years ago, at the very beginning of his career. He wondered how in the universe he could have gotten here.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision. And he noticed that someone was standing at the end of his bed, looking intensely at him. The first thing that Ryle noted about this man was that his face was so common, it was impossible to engrave its features in his mind.

"So, you're finally coming back to us?" said the man, with a wry smile.

"What am I doing here?" asked Ryle, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"We picked you up on Tatooine," said the man. "Your survival equipment was barely keeping you alive, and you were most likely to have been shot by someone we were after, so we thought we could bail you out of trouble."

"Who are you?" asked Ryle.

"Colonel Page," said the man. "Republican Intelligence. I believe you've met with Keller Lokin, down there. Am I wrong?"

"Been trapped is more accurate," said Ryle. "This blasted droid was after me and… maybe I should start at the beginning."

"Allow me," said Page. "We've done our research, and we only need you to fill the gaps. You're Ryle Wirldine. You've been working as a mercenary on irregular basis. We have a file on you since you've helped the New Republic in one or two operations. We've checked. Keller Lokin has issued a bounty on your head, and you've been on the run since it was out. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes," said Ryle, simply nodding.

"The droid found down there was ZP320, a bounty hunter from a mechanic world that we haven't found yet," said Page. "So what we need to know is what happened exactly."

"Well, I had taken refuge on this pile of dust when I heard that ZP had just arrived," said Ryle, his voice recovering slowly. "I've escaped him by an inch and I fell in a ventilation shaft. When I woke up after my fall, I walked down this shaft until I ended up in a hangar bay. And there they were. I think ZP has led them there, to make sure his bounty would be regular. With him he had two guys. One was Lokin. I mean, ZP called him Lokin. And the other… well, I think he was a Jedi."

"A Jedi? Impossible," said Page.

"Okay, maybe not a Jedi," admitted Ryle. "But some lunatic with a lightsaber, then, with enough of this Force stuff to jump way too fast and too high for me. So, if you can use the advice, you should send a message to Yavin telling them one of their guys has burned a fuse, and is working for a crime lord."

"Will do," said Page, with a little smile at Ryle's tone. "So, good news is: the bounty's been taken off your head. Bad news is…"

"I'm officially dead, right?" said Ryle.

"That's the only way to have a bounty off one's head, apart from paying the debt you owe," said Page. "What did he want with you anyway?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I don't know?" asked Ryle.

"Probably not, but that's your right to keep it private," said Page.

"I'd think you would be more insistent, since I'm in custody," said Ryle.

"Who ever said that you were in custody?" said Page. "From what I know, you've done nothing wrong except being hunted down by a bounty hunter. You're free to go as soon as you're patched up."

Page moved to exit the bay, but he paused at the door.

"Oh, one last thing," he said. "I heard of you by a few contacts. They say you're a discrete guy, but that you could act as a hot head sometimes. If I were you, I would stay clear from Lokin. First, we have our sight on the guy already. Second, not to lower your worth, but the guy's too big for you."

"I'll think about it," said Ryle. "Oh, I think the guy with the lightsaber mentioned some guy he was working for. He mentioned a name. "Lord Blade". Apparently, Lokin is taking instruction from the guy."

"I see," said Page. "Thanks for the info. We'll check this out. In the meantime, I suggest you take a rest."

"Probably a good idea," said Ryle, with a half smile. "I was thinking of dropping to Attamah. I heard there was some very nice spot to relax, there."

"You do that," said Page. "But again, I would advise to lie low."

The agent walked out of the medic bay. Ryle looked again out of the bay, into the infinite sea of stars.

"That would only show you don't know me at all," he whispered both for himself and Page.

Ryle wasn't someone keen on seeking trouble. But there was something that was enough to push his buttons. He didn't like to be pushed. And if being shot in the chest without any reason wasn't being pushed, then, nothing would be. If Lokin had ordered him killed to prevent him to interefere with whatever job he was planning, then he had just committed some ludicrous mistake. Because now, Ryle was ready to push back. No matter if Lokin was too big, to quote Page, he would still go after him.

Ryle knew that it was dangerous to lie to an Intelligence officer of the Republic. So he had been mostly honest with this Page. He had told him exactly what he'd do. He would go to Attamah, because Lokin was headed there.

Maybe he was officially dead. But he was far from being buried.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

The sky of Yavin IV was clouded. A grey curtain had fallen on the horizon, masking the gigantic mass of the gaz planet the jungle moon was orbiting. It seemed the rain waited for the ceremony to be over to start to fall.

Daykin was standing very stiffly, in front of the crowd. It has been a reestablished tradition for the Jedi to set a pyre for their fallen comrades. The people closer to the pyre were the Jedi Masters, but the fallen Jedi's apprentice had to come in first, to light the pyre with a torch.

Master Skywalker had hesitated to put this burden on Daykin's shoulders, but Daykin had volunteered. He felt he needed to do it. It was his task.

The ceremony was simple, so Daykin had a very basic torch in hand, as the Jedi needed only fire to pass into the Force.

Master Skywalker walked next to the pyre. He turned to face the crowd that had gathered near the pyre. He looked in the eyes of everyone before to speak.

"There is no death, only the Force," he said. "It is sometimes difficult to believe this sentence of the Jedi code. It is difficult to fell the truth of this when someone close to us is taken from us too soon. Leger was my pupil, like most of you. I worked with him further on the Force. He was a brave, kind, compassionate mind, and for most of you, he was a close friend. Is it fair that he should leave us before his time? No, it isn't fair, but it is the will of the Force. We would be arrogant to say we fully understand the will of the Force. We can only accept it. So is there nothing but suffering and renunciation? A Jedi has to know that the Force is everywhere. I don't need to believe that the ones who leave us, as Leger has, join the Force. I know they do. So as they join the Force, they are with us forever. No one ever leaves us. As the Force, they surround us, they speak to us. The only thing we can do when we lose someone is to open our minds to the Force, so we hear our loved ones, and their advice and guidance. So we must remember that there is no death. The Dead only join a new level of existence."

Daykin saw that Master Skywalker was looking straight into his eyes. His words were echoing into his very mind, into his very being, and slowly he started to assimilate their meaning. He breathed in deeply, reaching out for the Force, and opened his mind to the feelings around him. He felt the emotions of the attendance around him. He felt the sad serenity of the Jedi Masters behind him. He could feel the deep sadness of the young padawans, and the compassion from the guests of the ceremony.

A few people were standing out of the crowd, and Daykin could feel them. As Master skywalker was gesturing for him to step closer to the pyre, Daykin picked up some minds that stood apart from the crowd, because of their feelings. And when he turned to face the crowd, he found their faces easily.

The clan Skywalker was the saddest. Master Jade, her daughter Nomi and Obi-Wan, their young son, were all standing together, with a deep sadness in their eyes. Daykin had learned that Leger had spent a lot of time in the Skywalker home when he was on Yavin, studying with Luke. Beside them, Daykin saw the famous Leia Organa Solo and her husband, Admiral Han Solo. Anakin was standing with them, along with the twins that he had mentionned, Jacen and Jaina. They were all sharing the grief of Leger's death with Daykin. He could sense that their sympathy was directed at him.

Daykin also noticed that Ann Thieno seemed to be affected by the ambient mood. Her empathy was deeply challenged by what she felt during this ceremony.

And he felt something odd among the Jedi Masters. He found the face of Kirana Ti and saw that her sadness was slightly different from the others. He felt nostalgia, the impression of missed chance, and deep regret.

But he could aslo feel something else, like a presence. He tried to focus to find who it was. The echo felt familiar. Was it Leger? Daykin started to believe it. He tried to embrace the presence, to make him feel how much he missed him. But the echo faded. It was time to let go. Master Skywalker was right. Leger was with the Force. So he would never leave Daykin alone. He would always watch over him.

Daykin turned again to the pyre and took a long look at Leger's face. It looked so peaceful, now, that Daykin felt ridiculous to be so sad. Leger was at peace, and now Daykin only had to carry on what his master had started.

Daykin put the torch against the wood of the pyre and waited for the fire to start. It seemed that the wind started to pick up speed, suddenly, as if to feed the fire of the funeral pyre. And the flames started to expend among the wooden blocks. And Leger's corpse faded in the bright light of the fire.

The wind grew even stronger. Daykin's cloak floated in the air as he was standing next to his Master, as the Jedi was completing his journey to the next level of the Force, in the blazing fury of the fire.

Daykin felt curiously better. Maybe it was the feeling of so many people behid him, joined with him in the mourning of Leger. Maybe it was the certainty that his master was at peace. The fear he felt for the future receded for a while. He looked up, following the fiery bits of cinder blowing in the wind. The wind was now clearing the sky of Yavin. There would be no rain to put out this fire. The Gas planet was rising again in the horizon. The time of sadness would soon pass, and then Daykin would have to face the threat of the ones who had murdered his Master. But right now, he felt no fear, just a serene sadness. The words of Luke Skywalker were sinking in his mind.

_There is no death, only the Force._

Daykin looked up, into the stars. He hoped that they would be merciful to them. Because, even if the skies were clearing right now over them, dark times were ahead of them.

* * *

_Coruscant _

* * *

Marjie Tola was a thorough and efficient young woman. When she was checking everything in the House, nothing would or could come in her way. She wouldn't accept any kind of reason to delay one of her duties to the House. It was her job to clean and attend to the rooms of the Ferris Home. She had to keep it in perfection condition, and she couldn't allow herself to be distracted, not even by the customs of her employers.

The Family Ferris had learned to accept and respect that attitude in their housekeeper, in all the years Marjie had been with them. Lady Ferris really liked that attitude actually. It was a relief to her to be able to rely on her aide like this. Whatever the guests that would show up, and whatever their requirements, they would be sure to be met perfectly, thanks to Marjie. Lady Ferris knew that the place would be spotless. It was a family tradition. Marjie had been trained in programming the house droids and to make sure everything was perfect since her childhood. Marjie's mother had been an aide for the House Organa, when the Senator had been on Coruscant, in her young years. Alderaans and Chandrillans weren't that different from one another, so this House was an easy job to keep. Marjie's cousin was having a hard time to adjust to her role as aide in the Mon Calamari home of Admiral Ackbar. But as always with the Tola family, her work was beyond any reproach. Even under Imperial rule, the Tola had delivered a perfect service as Aides and Housekeepers.

Marjie was honouring this tradition, and nothing could ever prevent her to. Not even the habits of the young Lady Cora. Marjie sometimes wondered how her mother would have coped with serving someone like Cora. She personally wasn't easy to shock, but her mother had always had very high principles that would have crashed against Cora's way of life.

Cora was the youngest daughter of House Ferris. And she was the most beautiful, and beyond any doubt, she was a party girl. She was haunting the most select clubs of Coruscant and Marjie could count on the fingers of her hands the number of times she had returned alone from one of her wild nights. Sometimes, she didn't even come home, and showed up in the morning, or the late afternoon, depending on the night before, of course. Her family had stopped arguing with her and had even stopped to worry about her behaviour. Cora's reputation was beyond any kind of covering. The high society of Coruscant knew very well, that Cora enjoyed her life and that it wasn't linked to her parents' honour.

As for Marjie, she had learned to dismiss whatever she saw in Cora's room when she entered it, in the morning. Whether Cora would be in or not, exhausted from her night or even having some company, Marjie, would enter the room at the same hour to have the droids clean it up quickly and efficiently, without any comment.

She had seen it all with Cora. She had even held conversation with some of the guests Cora was bringing home. She had to give her young mistress the credit she deserved. She had good taste. And as she was a beauty, it was easy to bring back handsome, charming men in her bed. Once or twice, she had brought a woman in, as well. So there was nothing shocking enough in Cora's habits that could stop Marjie from doing her job. She was prepared for everything, whenever she slid the door open.

Everything… except this.

So here she was, stunned on the threshold of Cora's room, her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide in horror., her face pale as ivory. The cleaning droid beside her was buzzing in anxiety. She couldn't get herself to move, or to even make a sound.

On her bed, one of her hands hanging over the edge, Cora was lying, in a frighteningly grotesque posture, her skin covered by strange marks all over her bare skin. Her wide eyes were fixed on the ceiling and her mouth opened on a silent scream. She was dead.

After a while, Marjie found her voice again. Her horrified scream was loud enough to grab everyone's attention in the Ferris Home. Even in this, Marjie was an efficient woman.

* * *

"I think this could be an opportunity," said Ponc Gravisom, shaking his wings slightly.

"A young woman has died," objected Leia on a reproving tone.

She was only back on Coruscant for two days, and already something had happened that required her attention. The youngest daughter of the House Ferris had been found dead in her room, and the cause wasn't clear. This was usually a matter of local security, but Ponc Gravisom had brought up the subject to her office. The Calibop rose from the chair he was sitting in, fluttering toward the window of Leia's office.

"True," he said. "It is tragic, indeed, but it gives us a possibility, as well. House Ferris is a powerful clan on Chandrilla. Apart from Mon Mothma's entourage, no family has more influence over their world. Eyron Ferris is a powerful business man and as such, his weight on Coruscant cannot be overlooked."

"What does this change?" asked Leia. "This is still a criminal investigation, or at least a matter of planetary security. If a virus is the cause of death, Ferris cannot refuse an inquiry."

"He doesn't," said Gravisom. "In fact, it's more the opposite. He claims the local security isn't enough to lead a proper inquiry. He says that too many people have leverage on them."

"I see," said Leia. "What about the Intelligence Service? I could ask Talon to dispatch someone to investigate this…"

"I had something else in mind," said Gravisom. "We have an opportunity to put the Republic back on its old tracks, and so I was thinking that the investigation could be handled by…"

"The Jedi," finished Leia, with a smile.

"Exactly," said Gravisom. "I'm told Frrrah Tri has returned from Yavin with you."

"She gave me a ride, when Han was called with Falcon to check on something," said Leia. "You think of hiring her for this mission?"

"Not hiring her," said Gravisom. "I think we could enforce an idea thanks to her help. She's an efficient investigator. If she can solve this case, then I believe that we can convince more people to rely on the Jedi to handle these matters. It would place the Jedi at a central position, in the matters of interstellar situations. They could again act as mediators, protectors, and investigators. They have played that role marginally, in the past years, but I think it's time to make it official. It may sound cynical, but if we help Eyron Ferris with this investigation, he could lend us his support later, to give back the Order its true place in the Republic."

"Not everyone will like it," said Leia.

"Look, Leia," said Gravisom. "I know Borsk Fley'la is claming that the Jedi are trying to gather all power in their hands, but there is also a strong majority of us that believes that the Republic fell because the Jedi were betrayed and destroyed. For them, the Jedi are the cement that holds the Republic together. If we give them enough proof that the Jedi are truly restored, then they will raise their voice. And the Republic as we have known it before the Empire will be back at last."

"Can we afford to push these changes?" asked Leia, thoughtfully. "The Jedi were never exempt of flaws."

"Only Borsk Fley'la claims to be flawless, and we both know the reality on this issue," replied Gravisom. "But the Jedi are a way to resolve the differences between different worlds. And we need one way. I'd rather have the Jedi as warrant of the Republic than to see the Senate become the place for personal interests, vendettas and the very same dispute we've seen that led to the rise of Palpatine. The Jedi are the very symbol of the Republic. Besides, the fact Frrrah Tri is a Trianii, investigating a human matter is just as symbolic. A proof of impartiality. I must once again say that I'm relieved your brother found so many Jedi among the non humans. It helps to dispel Palpatine's xenophobic tendencies in the people's mind. Still, the Council…"

"The Jedi Council is formed by the most experienced students of Luke," said Leia. "And we already have a non-human on the Council. Dorsk 82 has been a Jedi Master for years now. Besides, another is about to join it. Luke told me that Master Khou has been chosen to replace Streen, now that the old man has decided to leave the Council to focus on teaching."

"Who is this Master Khou?" asked Gravisom, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"He's a Shank," said Leia. "He's a perfect pick to be on the Council."

"Shanki are really respected," admitted Gravisom. "And no one could claim that humanoids are holding all the power in the Jedi Order, if a Shank is sitting at the Council. That's good news. Who is handling the teaching on Yavin, nowadays?"

"Luke relies more and more on Cilgahl to train the children," said Leia. "She has a special connection with the young minds, so she has a good contact with them."

"Has Luke any political sense, or are we just plain lucky?" asked Gravisom.

"Luke would say that there is no luck, only the Force," chuckled Leia.

She checked her clock, and made sure the hours were correct before to activate her access to the holo-net.

"The time seems right," said Leia. "I'll relay your request to Luke right now. This is Leia Organa Solo requesting secure access to Yavin IV. Jedi Academy. Patch me through to Master Luke Skywalker."

"At once, your highness," said the Communication officer of the Senate palace.

Soon, the form of her brother appeared in the middle of her office.

"Hello, Leia," he said. "What is it?"

"Luke, I've got Ponc Gravisom here," said Leia. "He's come to present a request to the Order."

Gravisom came to flutter in Luke's line of sight.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," he said. "Early this morning, a Chandrillan Lady has been found dead in her bed, apparently exposed to something. The analysis in underway, but we suspect poison. It is a delicate matter. Her father is Eyron Ferris, a very influent man very close to the Senate. He doesn't trust local security for the investigation. I thought we could rely on the Jedi on this case…"

"As the first of many?" finished Luke.

"Exactly," said Leia. "It wouldn't be a bother. Frrrah is already on Coruscant, so she can handle it. But we plan on making it official, so we need your approval."

"No problem," said Luke. "Frrrah is already handling this kind of things unofficially, so it won't change her much. Jahn, Unis and Thorn are with her. It will be a good thing for Jahn to see Coruscant in this context."

"Excellent," said Leia. "I'll get in touch with Frrrah immediately."

"I'll inform the Council," said Luke. "Oh, by the way, it's official. Streen has stepped off the Council and Khou takes his chair. Streen has chosen a new Padawan."

"Who?" asked Leia.

"Browra," said Luke. "This should be interesting."

"I guess so," said Leia, with a grin. "I'll keep you informed on the case. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Leia," said Luke, before to fade out of the holographic projector.

"Who is this Browra?" asked Gravisom.

Leia chuckled.

"A young girl I would never have seen us Streen's apprentice," she said.

"Why? I thought Streen was a kind and peaceful man, so he could teach anyone," said Gravisom. "An easy temper should be able to deal with any kind of student."

"Well, Browra is a wookie," said Leia. "And she has quite a temper."

"I see," said Gravisom, joining her chuckle.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

Luke stepped away from the holo-projector and entered the living room of his apartment. Mara was looking at him, curiosity rising in her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Leia needs and investigator," said Luke. "A delicate case on Coruscant. Gravisom wants to assign Frrrah on it."

"That's a good idea," said Mara.

"Yes," said Luke, letting himself fall on the couch. "If all goes well, more people will rely on the Jedi for these matters. And the Order will reclaim its role in the Republic. That was our goal from the beginning. If the Jedi are the protectors of the Republic again, then the wounds left by the Emperor will fade for good."

"Besides," said Mara, "it's a good way to deal with trouble like these without troubling the Senate. I'm not surprised Puffers came up with that idea."

"Han really passed this nickname to everyone he knows, hasn't he?" chuckled Luke.

"I guess," shrugged Mara. "So, where were we?"

"You were telling me about Daykin," said Luke. "So he's really powerful, just as we sensed. And not only with a lightsaber."

"Yes," said Mara. "I agree with Leger. He couldn't possibly refuse to train him, if only to prevent him to go wrong. But this tragedy in his life is a real concern."

"I see," said Luke. "What do you want me to do?"

"What?" asked Mara.

"Well, you came to me about this," said Luke, with an ironic smile. "It means you want my help, in a way or another. So what can I do?"

"You've trained Kyp and you've dealt with difficult students," said Mara. "Sleeyah never was so tormented. So what would you advise me?"

"I think that hiding the truth from him would be dangerous," said Luke. "Leger was truly open and despairingly candid sometimes. If we start to hold things from Daykin, now, we may lose his trust. And to lead him to defiance could cause more damage than anything."

"So I have to be honest with him?'" said Mara.

"It's up to you," said Luke. "But that's what I would do. The way I see things, Daykin means no evil. He should be made aware of this threat on his balance. That could be enough to help him."

Mara nodded, and got up from the couch. Luke watched her walking away.

"You're going to find him, now?" he said.

"No time like the present,' said Mara, with a tender smile.

Luke nodded, smiling back.

* * *

She found him on one of the terraces of the temple. His presence was vivid in her perception of the Force. He was standing near the balcony, his eyes to the endless jungle that lay beyond the Jedi Academy. She could feel a slight turmoil at the edge of this mind.

Daykin turned to greet her.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, without surprise.

Mare nodded. One good point for his senses and comprehension of the Force... She walked to join him and sat on the balcony.

"We need to talk," she said. "Do you know why the Council has agreed to your request for more guidance?"

Daykin seemed to give it a thought and then nodded.

"They fear that I may be lost to the Dark Side," he said, without any harshness.

Mara was shocked by his insight and his bluntness. Were the moves of the Jedi Council so obvious that they were found out by a Padawan? Still, she nodded.

"The threat isn't clear," she said. "But we felt your balance is uncertain, disturbed by what has happened to you. You're in pain, you're scared, and somehow, you're angry. This is a dangerous combination."

"I know," said Daykin. "Leger has told me of the Dark Side of the Force. How it thrives on fear and hatred. I know I should control my feelings. It's just…"

"Difficult," said Mara, in his place. "But you don't need to control your feelings. You need to go beyond them, and for this, you must express them. And you shouldn't let them drive you. It's normal to feel pain, Daykin. You've suffered a deep loss. I know what it feels like to be an orphan. You can't make the pain disappear. If you don't let go of it, it will consume you."

A single tear rolled on Daykin's cheek.

"Leger… he was…" he began, before to hesitate.

"Go on," said Mara.

"He was like a father to me," said Daykin. "Now that he's gone, I feel a void in my heart. I know that what Master Skywalker said is true. I know he's with the Force. But I don't know how to cope with his absence. It's hard to forget his kindness and what he brought to me."

"You don't need to forget it," said Mara. "Being a Jedi doesn't mean to be cut from emotion. You must learn to go beyond these emotions, because these emotions cannot be used to fuel your power. Leger is one with the Force. He's not really gone. It's not easy, I know it, but this is something you must do. It may take time."

"I know," said Daykin, darkly. "But I fear I lack time to deal with these feelings. I have felt more than just sadness."

"You want to tell me about it?" asked Mara.

"I… I'm afraid," said Daykin. "The Sith… If he could kill Leger, I just can't think of what I could do against them. But as much as there is this urge that pushes me to run from them, there is another that pushes me to fight them. I want revenge, and I know I shouldn't."

"The thirst for revenge isn't a good thing, but sometimes, you can't dismiss it," said Mara. "You can't surrender to it, though."

"I've already surrendered to it, once, and it only frightened me more," said Daykin.

"What do you mean?"

"When Leger fell, I was terrified, and then I got enraged," said Daykin, his eyes lost in the jungle. "So I gave chase to this Sith. When I reached the platform, the shuttle was leaving. But he had left some of his men behind him. And I…"

He seemed to hesitate.

"I killed them all," said Daykin. "I gave them no chance. One of them was wounded, but I couldn't settle for this. I killed him. I… was so lost."

Mara weighed deeply what her apprentice had told her. It was serious, but the mind of Daykin was echoing his words. The trouble he felt was enough to convince Mara that he hadn't enjoyed a second of this killing gesture. It was a terrible thing to do, but Daykin's only fault had been to surrender to grief and emotion.

"Being a Jedi will lead you to kill," said Mara. "You're a warrior for the Force. Death is a part of the life of a Jedi, as is life. To deny it is pure blindness. Jedi do kill. They don't want to, but they do. Did you attack them?"

"They shot at me first," said Daykin, his tone saying that it was no consolation to him at all. "But I could have…"

"Spared their lives? Probably," said Mara. "Had your master not died, you most surely would have spared their lives. I've viewed Leger's report on your training. In all the fights you've been involved in, you've never taken a life unnecessarily. You surrendered once to anger. I know no Jedi that never did this. Jedi are still living beings, Daykin, and as such, they are fallible. You can't expect too much of yourself. But you must meditate on these feelings that haunt you. You are aware of them, and that's a good thing. Soon, you will learn how to face them and to go beyond them. Then you will find your balance again."

"How can I do this alone?" asked Daykin.

"You will not be alone," said Mara, putting a reassuring hand on Daykin's shoulder. "A Jedi is never alone."

They both turned to look at the jungle as night was starting to fall over Yavin IV. Mara felt some relief in her apprentice. Maybe this conversation had done some good, after all. She only hoped that Daykin wouldn't be lost to the darkness. He was strong, and his heart was a good one. To lose him to the darkness would be a tragedy.

But something was telling her to trust this young man. And she was more than willing to hear the wisdom of the Force.

* * *

_Next: Coruscant by night._


	7. Coruscant by Night

_**Chapter Four: Coruscant by Night**_

* * *

_Coruscant_

* * *

Hom Hon'omicus made his way across the hall, still wondering why he had been summoned here. It was unusual for someone in his position to be seen in audience by High Councillor Borsk Fley'la. He couldn't understand why this high ranking character of the Republic would want to see him. And he feared that it would lead him into trouble, as most of his species' business.

As a Bothan, Hom knew all he needed to know about the ways of the High Councillor. He was sneaky, manipulative, as many Bothans, and if Hom was truly honest, as he was himself. But still he was a Bothan from a clan close to Fley'la's, and as such was bound by honour to answer to a summoning by a clan Leader. Still it was surprising. Fley'la was a distant cousin of Hom's father, yet he hadn't shown any interest in his career before. Hom was an advisor to the Ambassador of Bothawui, in the questions of economics and business connections. His job was to read between the lines of any economics proposition of the Senate. He couldn't imagine how Fley'la would have a use for this profession. Since his family had held a long tradition of successful businessmen, Hom was at the lead of a comfortable fortune. But this was of no interest for Fley'la, since he knew his fair share of relations in the business field. Of course, Hom hadn't been an economic councillor all his life, but again, if Fley'la wanted spies and investigators, he could find them in his own clan quite easily. Besides if Fley'la was interested in this side of Hom's life, it would have first needed him to know about it.

Hom was led into the office by a protocol droid who introduced him to Fley'la.

"I know who this guest is," said Fley'la, with a cold look to the droid. "Leave us, now."

The droid fled under the threatening tone. Hom was more and more convinced that his interview wasn't a good idea.

"Have a seat, please," said Fley'la, very politely.

It was such a contrast from the tone he had addressed his droid with that Hom knew that he was just trying to put him at ease. He wanted something from him. The office was meant to impress, to make the guest feel inadequate, and ridiculous compared to Fley'la. Usual Bothan etiquette... But Fley'la had forgotten something. He had absolutely no power over Hom. He was here only out of honour and basic politeness.

"How can I be of service, Excellency?" he asked, locking his deep blue eyes into the golden ones of Fley'la.

"You're well aware of my current opposition with a certain party, in the High Council," said Fley'la.

Hom knew all of it, of course. The diplomatic news was covering in depth his constant bickering with the factions of Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Ponc Gravisom and Leia Organa Solo. And he knew quite well the reason of this tension. Fley'la was a player, in the political circle. He was thirsty for control. He wanted to know what his opponents had in their game, and how he could control this aspect of the game. And there was something that he had absolutely no control over, at the time. And the mere thought enraged him.

The Jedi Order.

It was easy to understand. Since the reformation of the Republic, Luke Skywalker and his kind had worked outside of all political involvement, a thing impossible to understand for Borsk Fley'la. They were out of any kind of influence, recreating a neutral Jedi Order. Something neutral sounded like heresy for someone like Fley'la. They were a wild card in everyone's game. And it was unavoidable for the Republic that the Jedi should play a part in the future politics. Now, some in the Senate wished to reinstate the Jedi as arbitrators and protectors of the Republic, and Fley'la was far from being one of them. He didn't trust anyone, but the Jedi even less, simply because they didn't play by his rules.

Them and two thirds of the Galaxy, thought Hom, sometimes astonished by Fley'la's lack of open view. If Hom had learned something soon, it was that the way Bothan dealt with politics was far from being universally shared. You had to adapt if you wanted to survive in such a large Galaxy. That Fley'la had managed to survive up to his current position wasn't a small miracle.

"I know all of your conflict with the Jedi, High Councillor," said Hom. "Where do I fit in this?"

"Straight to the point, as I see," said Fley'la, with a cold smile. "Very human behaviour."

This was meant as an insult, of course, but Hom only shrugged.

"High Councillor, I do not think you've summoned me here either for my career or my good looks," he said, with a snort.

"Very well," said Fley'la. "I know that in your days, you've worked in Bothan Intelligence."

Hom frowned slightly. So he knew.

"It's hardly a common knowledge," he said, wondering who had sold this information to the High Councillor.

"I've got some connections," said Fley'la, with a shrug. "Anyway, I don't think it can hurt that your previous area of expertise would be known, would it?"

"It depends on who's to know," said Hom, knowing all too well where this led.

Blackmail.

"I guess so," said Fley'la. "Now for the reason of your presence," he went on, as if he only had done a little prelude. "I need to assign you a task. Your position as advisor to his Excellency the ambassador Ne'fey makes you part of Senatorial Staff and your unique experience meets my needs."

"Which needs are these?" asked Hom defiantly.

"A human female died, yesterday," said Fley'la. "The Father is Eyron Ferris and he's ticklish on security matters. A flaw that Gravisom and Organa Solo used to appoint Jedi to investigate the case. If they solve this, my cause will suffer from it."

"Are we talking about sabotaging an investigation for a crime?" asked Hom, rather dryly.

"Certainly not," said Fley'la. "If the case isn't solved, then Ferris will get restless and we can't afford something like that. I need the investigation to succeed, but I need to lower the impact of the Jedi's involvement. They will try to use this to make Jedi investigation official and a legal precedent. Therefore, I'm appointing you to act as an observer and advisor for the Senate. I need you to seize any occasion that would allow you to take credit for the success of this operation. The more we will see you, the less we will see the Jedi."

"I'm your rescue plan?" sneered Hom.

"More or less," said Fley'la. "No one can connect you directly to me, and so no one will object to your appointment, which will go through one of my relations, in fact."

"Which means I've nothing to say about it, right?" said Hom.

"Not if you don't want your past in Intelligence broadcast in the whole Galaxy," said Fley'la.

Hom's eyes turned ice cold as he knew he was clumsily but surely cornered.

"Always a pleasure to have business with you, High Councillor," he said. "I'll make sure I remember your way with people, when we will meet again."

There was enough threat in his voice to make Fley'la falter slightly.

"Besides this, how am I supposed to impose myself on this case?" he asked.

"It's all arranged," said Fley'la, leaning back into his chair, with a feral smile.

* * *

"I don't understand why you insist on following us," mumbled Frrrah, as she was getting off the speeder, in front of the Senate building's landing pad to High Councillor Organa Solo's level.

"Call it a hunch," said Thorn, with a smile and a shrug. "I'm trying to follow my hunches more often, these days. It's way to let the Force guide my path like another. I feel I have to come with you."

Frrrah let out a non-committable grumble.

"Could you at least try to be cordial?" sighed Unis, while Thorn was helping her off the speeder, before he turned to Jahn'Do.

"We are cordial," said Frrrah. "We haven't torn each other to pieces."

"Quite true," chuckled Thorn.

"I read that feline species are bound to oppose," said Jahn, wisely, her voice as calm as ever. "It's a matter of instinct. I find your way of opposing rather peaceful."

"We're in a civilized world," said Thorn, with another shrug.

"Way too much trouble with the authorities, if I had to kill him," muttered Frrrah at the same time.

She led the way toward the Senate building, Thorn following her. Unis and Jahn were closing the march. Unis sighed deeply.

"It may be more civilised," she said, "but it's a testing way for my nerves."

"I'm sure your instincts have already told you it's just an act," said Jahn, whispering so low that only Unis' so sensitive hearing could catch it. "They must control the instincts of their species to go at each other only with words."

"You mean they act hostile on purpose?" asked Unis.

"They both respect each other," said Jahn. "And they share the Jedi way. Their blood commands them to fight, but they decide to go beyond that and to cope with this urge, they banter this way, instead. It's as good a way as another, if you ask me."

"Maybe for them, it is," said Unis, with a twisted smile.

Jahn could only smile back at this.

They reached a turbolift that led them to the proper level. They had been summoned by Leia Organa Solo's office, once more. She had mentioned a mission for the Order. Jahn wasn't sure there would be a need for four Jedi knights but the princess had said that Master Luke felt it would be a good experience for Jahn.

So far, her stay on Coruscant had been instructive. Her unique way to see things through the Force gave her a view of Coruscant like nothing she had experienced before. But it was fascinating. And to act for the Jedi Order was an occasion to serve the Force.

They reached the door of Leia's office, and were greeted by Naera, who led them immediately to the High Councillor.

"Ah, good to see you all," said Leia, getting up. "Please have a seat. As I told you, Luke has granted me the authority to assign you a mission. A situation has developed."

"How can we help?" asked Unis.

"A young woman has been found dead in her home," said Leia. "Her name is Cora Ferris."

"Ferris?" said Frrrah, her eyes widening slightly.

"You've heard the name before?" asked Thorn.

"Eyron Ferris is the leading businessman of Chandrilla, and a leading man in the network galactic industry," explained Frrrah. "Very influent, very powerful."

"Indeed," said Leia. "His daughter died yesterday. We still don't know what happened. Clearly she's been exposed to something. Analysis is still running."

"Is Ferris blocking the investigation?" asked Frrrah.

"On the contrary," said Leia. "He's claiming that local security isn't enough. He wants a very deep and detailed investigation. Ponc Gravisom has seized the occasion to try to make the Jedi an official investigating force in the Republic."

"Which brings us here," said Thorn, who had walked to watch the endless city under his gaze.

"Frrrah is one of our best investigators," said Leia.

"But with someone as high ranking as Ferris, I'm sure Master Horn…" began Frrrah.

"First," said Leia, raising her hand in apology for the interruption, "Corran is very busy with the training of Valin. Second, the fact you're a Trianii…"

"Is politically wiser," said Thorn, without turning from the window. "A non-human investigating is a sign against the ones who clam the Jedi are as xenophobic as Palpatine was, in his old days."

"Exactly," said Leia. "So it would be better if you handled this," she added for Frrrah.

"Of course," said the Trianii, with a nod of her massive head.

"Luke also said it would be a good way for Jahn to re-establish ties with the living galaxy," said Leia.

"I'll be glad to hep," said Jahn.

"It could be interesting to study a case that doesn't take place centuries ago," said Unis. "I'll tag along, if you allow it, Frrrah."

"Of course," said Frrrah.

"Sure," said Thorn. "If you need someone to explore the underground, everyone knows that's were Cathars do belong, wouldn't you agree, Frrrah?"

The Trianii didn't bother to reply, except for a little snort.

* * *

One hour later, they were standing in the great Hall of the Senate, looking around at the passing crowd.

"Why are we waiting for this guy?" asked Thorn, with a sigh of annoyance.

"Master Leia told us that Fley'la has managed, through more or less discrete means, to assign an observer to this case, so we'd better wait for him, or he could accuse us of withdrawing information," said Frrrah.

"I can't believe this Bothan," said Thorn. "What does he want? Slow us down?"

"It's a political move," said Jahn. "I think the idea is to ensure the Jedi won't take too much credit from the success of the investigation."

"It's difficult to believe that he would jeopardize the balance in the High Council, only to prevent the Jedi to regain their position in the Republic," said Unis. "He has to be more realistic than this."

"That only means you don't know him well enough," said a voice behind them.

They had felt the presence, of course, but they wanted to see if the newcomer would come to meet them. Jahn turned to face the being, though she didn't need it. The waves he created in the weft of the Force were more than enough to identify a Bothan. The reflection of light on his fur showed that it was pearly white, which was rare enough. The particular resonance of light coming from his eyes revealed their deep blue colour. The feel of the fabric revealed rich clothes, as it should be for a Bothan working for the Senate.

The Bothan bowed politely.

"I'm Hom' Hon'omicus," he said. "Greetings, noble Jedi. I believe you're waiting for me."

"Greetings," said Frrrah. "I am Frrrah…"

"…Tri, of the House Tri of Trianii," finished Hon'omicus, bowing his head once more. "And these are Jedi knights Thorn Denorrio and Unis Xihi. I must confess I'm not familiar with the last of you."

"I'm called Jahn'Do," said Jahn, with a short bow of her head. "May I ask how you knew my friends' names?"

"As a Bothan, I must of course admit that I don't like walking on an unknown field," said the white Bothan. "This is a source of stress. I like to be informed of who I'm dealing with. I've got my connections, and it's not difficult to know when a Jedi is on Coruscant, when you're on the Senate."

"I see," said Thorn. "You mentioned Councillor Fley'la?"

"You and I both know it's useless to believe that the Senator from Malastare has any real interest for the fact Jedi are investigating a death on Coruscant," said Hon'omicus. "So there is no need to pursue some charade trying to fool Jedi. I'm here to steal as much credit as I can from your investigation."

"You're surprisingly open about it," said Unis, sounding intrigued.

"Well, as I said, no use in trying to fool Jedi, especially not an investigator," he said, bowing his head to Frrrah. "Besides, I have some reasons of my own. I'm not that happy with this assignment, as the High Councillor did all but threaten me into accepting it. And last, I never had for instruction to succeed. Let's say I'm not so sure it would be a bad thing to have Jedi recognized as an official investigating group. Some people already seek the judgement of Jedi. That they would act in the name of the Republic, I say it's in the way of History."

"And you're from Fley'la's entourage? Hard to believe," noticed Thorn.

"Because I'm not from his entourage," said Hom. "Fley'la couldn't afford to have one of his people meddling in your business. He couldn't trust someone who wasn't a Bothan, and as such, out of his control range and my position as an advisor for the Senator of Bothawui is enough to justify my presence. Plus I have a background as an investigator that would make me useful. Still, I didn't like the means he used to bring me here."

"In short, you're here because you can't do otherwise?" sneered Frrrah.

"That's a good way to put it," smiled Hon'omicus. "Still, I'm here, so I may as well try to be useful. If you need any resource, you only have to ask."

Jahn and Thorn turned to Frrrah, who had been drawing on the Force to sense the truth in the bothan's words. She nodded discretely. As far as she could tell, he was truthful. Thorn smiled and gestured for the Bothan to precede him.

"Shall we, then?" he said.

Hon'omicus nodded and joined them as they headed to the transport that would lead them to the Morgue, where Cora Ferris lied dead.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

Daykin wasn't moving, trying to control his breathing. His eyes were convered by a cloth that blocked his view. He was trying to get a hold of the noise he was causing, to become one with the jungle around him. He was reaching for the Force to feel everything around him. He could hear the animal cries in the distance, the sound of the wind in the leaves of the jungle, and the drops of water falling into the pound around him. He was perching on a rock at the center of the pool. In his hand, his lightsaber was softly humming. Daykin wasn't on guard. He just needed to hear his weapon for its sound not to disrupt his perception of everything around. So he was going beyond the hum of the lightsaber, pushing aside anything that belonged in the jungle.

He spotted the remote as it was entering the clearing around the pool. The sound of its repulsor was enough to identify it, but Daykin could feel the move of the training sphere's energy in the stream of the Force. The sphere came to orbit around Daykin. The exercise was beginning.

The tiny droid opened fire, slight bolts of energy hurled at Daykin. The Jedi was anticipating and deflecting them with his blade. The droid shot again and again, increasing its pace on a random sequence. But Daykin was still feeling when and where the next shot would be and his blade always found its mark, blocking the shocks.

There was no tension. He let the Force guide his moves swiftly and softly. The pace was still increasing, but Daykin only focused more on the Force, and the sphere became clear again, its moves predictable. Something flickered at the edge of his consciousness. He felt a move nearby that wasn't the droid. A stone. It was levitating. It suddenly sped right at him. Daykin reacted in a millisecond and the stone exploded, cut down by the humming blade. Daykin turned on himself to intercept an incoming bolt from the remote. He slashed his lightsaber behin his back to destroy another stone that was shooting at him. His perceptions went in circles, like some old fashioned radar. Three stones took off and went straight at him, through the air of the clearing. Daykin deflected another bolt before to leap in the air, cutting down the stones in a single circling move, as he landed again on the rock, just in time to block another attack from the sphere.

The remote suddenly stopped. Daykin didn't lower his guard. He sensed a stone shoot again at his back and it met his lightsaber's blade with a sharp exploding sound. Another mass was thrown at him, but when he sensed what it, was, he lowered his blade and caught the object, with his free hand. He had a little smile and took a bite out of the fruit.

"How did you know it wasn't poisoned?" asked the voice of Master Jade.

Daykin took off the cloth from his eyes and looked at her, as she was coming inside the clearing. Daykin thougth about it. Maybe he had misjudged and made a mistake in the exercise.

"I guess I trusted you," said Daykin. "As soon as the stones ceased to move, I assumed the exercise to be over. Was I wrong, Master?"

She smiled and shook her head. Daykin took another bite from his fruit and leapt from the rock to the safe ground next to his master.

"Not necessarily," said Mara. "The point of this exercise wasn't about trust, but about abilities. But a Jedi, without being paranoid, has to be on his guard constantly."

Daykin nodded.

"Trust is a wonderful thing, Daykin," Mara went on. "But it's one of the sad truths of the galaxy that it can very easily misplaced. So a Jedi cannot cut himself completely from the reality of this universe, under the pretence that he has the Force with him."

"I understand, Master," said Daykin.

"Of course if someone else as your teacher throws a fruit at you, there is a pretty good chance he doesn't intend you to eat it," added Mara with a grin.

She chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm glad your perception of the Force is attuned enough to distinguish stones from fruits," she said. "You're making great progress."

"This place is helping," said Daykin, looking around.

"What do you mean?" asked Mara, intrigued.

"It's a curious feeling," said Daykin. "It's like this whole planet echoes the will to learn. What we learn on the Force, we can find its truth right here, when we look around, in this jungle. It's even clearer than when I was studying with Leger."

"It's strange," said Mara. "You're the second person to bring this idea up to me, these days."

"Who was the first?" asked Daykin, surprised.

"My son… who just… happens to come this way," she finished, her voice getting suspicious, as she was turning to one end of the clearing.

And to prove her words, the young boy that Daykin had noticed at Leger's funeral came trotting into the clearing, an amused smile on his face. He stopped rigth in front of them.

"Has Kyp abandonned you again?" asked Mara, with a tender smile, teinted with some reprobation.

"Er… Lost me would be more like it," said Obi-Wan, with a sheepish smile.

Daykin could hear the noise caused by Master Durron, as he was clearly searching the jungle for his padawan.

"I see you still haven't quitted these games of yours," said Mara, shaking her head helplessly. "Daykin, you haven't been properly introduced to my son. This is Obi-Wan Skywalker."

The little boy came to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm sorry Leger had to leave us. I liked him very much."

"Thank you," said Daykin, a little startled by the maturity of the child's tone.

"They never leave us, though," Obi-Wan went on, his voice getting a little more distant. "The ones who join the Force. They stay with us forever. He's still watching over you."

Daykin was stunned to hear this, as it echoed exaclty what he had felt during the funeral. He met Obi-Wan's eyes and then nodded.

"I… I felt it," he said, finally. "At the funeral… a presence. I think it was him."

"It was," said the boy, with so innocent a smile that it seemed out of this Galaxy. "I gotta go," he suddenly said, a slight trace of mishief passing on his face, as he was starting to run out of the clearing. "See you later, Daykin."

"Don't be late for dinner," called Mara after the boy, who had already disappeared in the bushes.

A minute later, Kyp Durron was entering in the clearing, clearly annoyed, but trying to keep that emotion under strict control.

"Lost something, Kyp?" asked Mara, with a twisted smile across her face.

"Apart from your first born? No," said Kyp, starting to laugh a little bitterly. "I swear this kid will drive me crazy one of these days."

"I thought he already had," said Mara, still teasing, with a wink to Daykin.

"Whatever," said Durron.

His eyes went distant for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I'm getting him, this time," he said. "See you around, Mara. Daykin," he nodded to the apprentice, who nodded back, before the Jedi leapt out of the clearing and started bouncing from branch to branch across the jungle.

"Good luck," mumbled Mara. "I swear that he gets better at this game with each day."

Daykin couldn't ignore the discrete trace of pride in her voice. And then something came back from Obi-Wan's words. He turned to Mara.

"Did you feel it, as well?" he asked. "I mean… during the funeral."

"Leger's presence?" said Mara. "Yes, I did. Those of us that were close to him felt it. I'm not surprised you felt something. I'm pleased you felt it for what it was."

"It reassured me, somehow," said Daykin.

"As it should have," said Mara. "Obi-Wan has sensed Leger, then. It's not really surprising. His abilities are way more attuned than mine, in a lot of ways. He's growing more and more like his father. I'm hoping I can at least turn my daughter a little more like I am," she added with a smile.

"I was meaning to ask you, Master," said Daykin. "Something about Nomi…"

"She's too old to be my daughter, right?" said Mara, in his place, with a smile. "You're not the first to wonder about that. I have adopted Nomi when she was eight."

"I see," said Daykin.

"I'm surprised Anakin hasn't told you this," said Mara.

"I don't know, maybe the conversation didn't go there," admitted Daykin.

Mara nodded with a smile.

"She's worried about you," she said.

"Worried?" repeated Daykin. "Why?"

"She felt really close to Leger," explained Mara. "So she's concerned about your loss."

"Well, you can thank her for me," said Daykin.

"I'm certain you'll have the chace to do that yourself," said Mara. "The young apprentices usually stick together, and Nomi has always been great at creating bonds. I have no worry about that. She'll make contact with you soon enough."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," said Daykin, noticing a slight edge in her tone.

"It's no big deal," said Mara, a little too quickly, before to sigh. "I mean, I shouldn't be lecturing anyone about getting too close from fellow Jedi, but Leger's death did remind me that we're Jedi, and as such, meant to face danger and possibly death. Nomi's tendency to build strong emotional link with so many people puts her…"

"At risk," finished Daykin. "Is this what you mean?"

"I may be worrying for nothing," said Mara. "I've been on my own for quite a long time before to finally find my place here. I have kept some defiance reflexes, I must confess."

"We cannot be too cautious, in the days to come," said Daykin, darkly, looking at the horizon.

"And they say I'm the pessimistic one," noticed Mara. "Do you feel ready to talk about it?"

"I don't know," admitted Daykin. "I…"

The signal of Mara's comlink cut his sentence short. Mara rolled her eyes, but Daykin nodded for her to answer the call. She opened the channel.

"What is it?" asked Mara.

"Mara? Corran, here," said an unfamiliar voice. "I could use your expeetise on some issue. Could you join Valin and me, as soon as possible?"

"Sure," she said. "I'm on my way. When you want to discuss this, I'll be ready to listen. In the meantime, you should head back for the temple and train a little more with the remotes, this time with your eyes open. Try to apply what you learned from this exercise to real situations of battle."

"Yes, Master," said Daykin.

Mara walked quickly out of the clearing and soon was leaping across the jungle, until Daykin lost sight of her. He figured he might as well walk to the temple, to make sure he got familiar with the jungle. So he set out for the temple, across the bushes, avoiding the ones with thorns. The vines around him almost clouded the sky light, but the sun still pierced through the vegetation curtain, creating a very special atmosphere in this part of the Academy. The Jungle showed no reaction to him, except for a bird here and there, taking off from a tree at his approach. His senses suddenly warned him of something odd. There was something moving… a presence.

Daykin had his lightsaber in hand the very second he felt the move next to him. The light flashed from his blade when he saw a man fall right on his side, from a tree branch above.

But when he saw who it was, he turned the blade off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

The young man was laughing. He had long black hair and blue eyes. Daykin knew him at once. He was Kirana Ti's Padawan, the one called T'siarra.

"Er… boo?" chuckled the young man with a smile.

"Hilarious," grumbled Daykin. "You do that often?"

"You mean, sneak on people?" asked t'siarra. "Not really. I just happened to see you walk from above, and I thought that I could drop by… litteraly. We haven't been introduced. I'm T'siarra Dano. You're Daykin Elessian, right? Leger's Padawan?"

"I am," said Daykin, taking the hand the other was offering.

"You're not easy to surprise, are you?" noticed T'siarra, casually, with a nod toward the lightsaber.

"I'm a little on edge, these days," said Daykin.

"Couldn't blame you," said the other. "Sorry about Leger."

"Thanks," said Daykin.

He was about to hang his weapon back to his belt, but T'siarra held out his hand.

"May I take a look?" he asked.

"Sure," said Daykin, tossing him the weapon, and leaning against a tree.

T'siarra examined the hilt for a long time, before to activate the weapon, to weight it in his hand and then by placing some moves with it, testing its balance.

"Impressive," he said. "I shouldn't be surprised, though. Word is that Leger was a very distinguished swordsman. They say he was both efficient and elegant. If he built his sabers like this one, I can see how he did it."

"Thanks," said Daykin. "What are you using?"

"Me?" said T'siarra with a smile. "I'm an eccentric."

He tossed him back the weapon before to reach behind his back and free two similar hilts, and sent them flying in Daykin's direction. The young man caught them and took a long look at the twin lightsabers. He activated them, noticing that the blades were slightly shorter.

"How did you manage the short blades?" he asked.

"With some crystals I found on Coruscant," explained T'siarra without hiding some pride in his voice. "It's more efficient with blades like these, to fight with two weapons."

"I guess so," said Daykin. "It looks tricky."

"Not so tricky," shrugged T'siarra. "But I feel comfortable with those."

Daykin shut down the twin sabers and sent them back to the young Jedi.

"So the rumour is you're the best apprentice, around here," he said.

"Rumours say a lot of things," said T'siarra with a cunning smile. "I think my Master is pleased with the way I progress. I hope I'll be a knight soon. Then things will get serious."

"You're looking forward to be a knight?" asked Daykin.

"Of course," said T'siarra.

He started to walk toward the Jedi Temple and Daykin followed him.

"Being a knight is the next step," said T'siarra. "Training in the Force is a good thing, but it doesn't serve any purpose unless you start to act in the Galaxy, helping others, protecting the people of the Republic. If you don't seek this, then you're no Jedi. You're a recluse."

"My Master told me that the understanding of the Force, is as important as using it, said Daykin thoughtfully.

"That's certainly true," said T'siarra. "But it's not about using the Force. Being a Jedi Knight is about bringing light where there is none. It's not always about wielding a lightsaber. It's about justice. We must act agents of peace. My master told me that when you're forced to use your blade, it's failure."

"I think Leger would have thought the same," said Daykin. "I'm just not sure that we'll have this chance."

"Why do you say that?" asked T'siarra.

"There is trouble ahead of us," said Daykin. "We have an enemy out there. If the Sith are back, they will strike at the Republic. And we'll be at war."

"I heard about this," said T'siarra. "Are you sure the man who killed your Master was a Sith?"

"He was using the Dark Side of the Force, I'm sure of it," said Daykin. "Leger believed he was a Sith. And I'm sure he's not alone."

"Then we will have to fight," said T'siarra. "But I'm sure we'll win. The Dark Side has never extinguished the light, not even when the Empire ruled."

"I hope you're right," said Daykin.

"In the meantime, what do you say about training together?" asked T'siarra. "Some people say you're really impressive with a lightsaber."

"Well, it cannot hurt to train a little more," said Daykin with a little smile.

They made their way across the jungle, heading for the Arena. Daykin found an echo in this talented padawan. It was a curious sensation. Maybe his age, his attitude, made him feel like he was close to Daykin. Anyway, Daykin felt he needed to create ties with Jedi. So to start training with T'siarra Dano was a good starting point.

* * *

_Coruscant _

* * *

The first starting point of every investigation for a death was to study the corpse. The first marks of the death would be the first trail to follow, and the first clues to gather.

Thorn hated morgues. The coldness with which death was treated in those was getting on his nerves. He was Cathar, born in a culture very close to both nature and life. They were considering death as a natural part of the cycle, and to see the dead stacked in this cold fashion was against all his traditions and all of his ethics.

Their group had gone directly to investigate the death of Cora Neris, on a medical point of view. That was Frrrah's idea. She wanted to clear up the physical cause of death, before to look for the motive and the culprit. Thorn knew this was the sensible course of action. To begin to find a suspect, you had to be aware of the means of the killing, if this was indeed a murder.

It didn't change the simplest fact in the world. Thorn still hated morgues.

The droid in charge of the Centre greeted them respectfully. It was the usual way to deal with this kind of institution. The droid showed no emotion in front of death, and as such, they could perform autopsies without any bias. Thorn preferred it that way, actually.

"May I be of assistance, masters Jedi?" asked the floating machine, upon their arrival.

"We've come to investigate the report on Cora Neris' death," replied Frrrah, with a nod of her massive head.

"Of course," said the machine. "Please, follow me."

It led them across the hall an into a turbo lift, that went down three levels before it came to a soft halt. A low voice announced the floor, and the doors swished open. The group followed the attendant droid along a corridor that led them into one of the labs. Once they got there, the doors opened and revealed a room separated from the examination lab by a transparasteel bay. And beyond the bay, they could see the lying corpse of Cora Ferris.

"As you can see, we have completed the autopsy," commented the droid. "The results were quite intriguing."

"And what are these results?" asked Frrrah, taking the data pad handed to her by the droid.

"Well, it seems the victim has suffered a general neaural breakdown, due to a hyperallergic reaction," said the droid.

"An allergy caused this?" asked Unis, puzzled.

"Well, yes," said the droid, flatly. "But it's a very serious reaction of rejection on the DNA level. The victim was exposed to a very specific substance, probably a narcotic or a poison. We are trying to isolate it, at the moment."

"She would have taken a drug?" said Frrrah, thoughtfully. "How come it had such an effect on her?"

"What bothers me more is do all Chandrilans react to this substance, like that?" asked Thorn. "Because if they do, we will never be able to stop the wave of death that would cause the first uses of this stuff. And what of other humans? I know that different planets bear different beings, but the DNA of Chandrillans isn't that different from Coruscanti or Corellian DNA."

"And what of non-humans?" supplied Jahn, as well. "They could be sensitive to it as well."

"True," said Frrrah, gravely. "I think we should pay a visit to those people the victim used to hang with," she added.

"Great," said Thorn. "Are we going to visit the whole of Coruscant's high spheres?"

"I hope we'll be able to narrow it down a little," said Frrraah, without any humour in the tone.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

"Daykin?"

A new voice. But it sounded slightly familiar. He had heard this voice before… once before. He opened his eyes from his meditation and saw the daughter of Master Jade walking inside the meditation room, looking a little hesitant.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said.

"There's no problem," he said. "I was done anyway. One can only meditate so much."

She had a weak smile, but still, she walked to sit beside him.

"I should have come to see you sooner," she said.

"Why is that?" asked Daykin.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I miss Leger," she said. "He was a dear friend. I felt so hollow when I heard that he was dead. What I mean is… if you ever want to… talk, or something, well, I'll be glad to listen."

"I appreciate it," said Daykin. "Thank you."

"Actually, it was me who should thank you," she said, with a smile.

"Why?"

"For this time in the arena, when you stood up for me in front of my mother," said Nomi. "I was in way over my head, so thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," said Daykin.

A comfortable silence took place between them, for a while.

"So, tell me," said Nomi, after a while. "How was Leger as a Master?"

"I couldn't tell you exactly," said Daykin. "I never saw him as a Jedi Master. He was more like… I don't know. Something like a father, but not quite. I mean, I had a father, but Leger was acting very close to this. How was he, when he was living here?"

"Well, he spent a lot of time at our home," said Nomi. "I think he felt very close to my father. They were real friends. They loved to discuss the Force together. They had different views on it, despite the fact Leger was Dad's learner. But they enjoyed the controversy. He went away for a long time, but the time I've known him, I know I liked him a lot. He was very kind to everyone. And he was very close to many students who are now in the High Council. Kirana Ti… well, I think he was in love with her."

"I kind of figured that, from the way he talked about her," said Daykin. "It was strange to finally meet her in person."

"I heard you've become friends with her Padawan, T'siarra," said Nomi, with a smile.

"He's trying to help me fit in," said Daykin. "He's friendly. And he's very gifted, from what I saw."

"T'siarra is the best around here," said Nomi. "I mean, he's strong, powerful, and he's progressing very quickly. A lot of people look up to him."

There was something in her voice that told Daykin that Nomi wasn't only admiring the student, but that there was something more between these two. It wasn't surprising, after all. T'siarra was a god looking man, and his gifts in the Force had to be enough to impress anyone, even the daughter of Master Jade. Daykin wondered if she was aware of this crush, which was obvious even for him, who barely knew her. He smiled a little.

"I guess he'd be pleased to hear such an opinion from you," he said, teasingly.

"Oh!" she said. "No, it's not… I mean, don't you tell him that…"

"I'll be silent as space," said Daykin, chuckling freely for the first time since he had gotten on Yavin, and winking.

She smiled, half relieved, half amused.

"You're a strange kind of guy," she said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Daykin.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be like this, knowing you were Leger's apprentice," she said. "He was so kind-hearted. There is a curious edge in you. I don't say it's a bad thing. I'm just surprised."

"Well, I've always known Leger with quite a dry sense of humour, you know," said Daykin. "But I'm not sure that our masters are modelling their apprentices. You said that your father and Leger had differences of view. From what I've seen, your brother is very deep and thoughtful, while Master Durron has a reputation of an action man."

"A good point," said Nomi, nodding.

She stood up, smiling.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you," she said. "I can't believe you're here for weeks and I hadn't been able to see you sooner. Would you like to come home for dinner, one of these days?"

"I'd love to," said Daykin. "If it's not too much trouble for Master Mara, of course."

"I'm sure she won't mind," said Nomi. "Between my cousins Jacen and Jaina, Anakin, T'siarra and my friends, an evening with only us at the table is rare. You could mix up our apartment with a nightclub, sometimes."

* * *

_Coruscant _

* * *

Thorn didn't like morgues. That was an established fact. But there was something else he didn't like in these aspects of civilization that made you doubt of the mere truth of the concept. And it was night clubs. There was something in there that he loathed, and that summed up the lousy sides of these worlds that claimed to be more civilized and refined than other cultures: hypocrisy. The thin varnish of controlled manners and behaviour was melting off at night in these clubs. By day, the high society of Coruscant acted in a very dignified and refined way, taming their instincts, and by night, these instincts were released wildly. The beast within was kept under firm control for the public façade, only to be unleashed in the dim light of the evenings. Thorn knew the danger of such a pretense. When you cage a beast, it turns vicious, when it's set free. So a society repressing its urges was bound to create only more depravation and vice, in reaction to this strict control.

So when the group entered the _Delvio's_, a very select club of the Northern side of the Capital City, Thorn couldn't help but frown slightly at the sight of people trying their best to seduce some company, or to catch the attention of the wealthy and famous. And to achieve that, they could go through extreme lenghts.

"What in the Force am I doing here?" he mumbled on the threshold.

"I was wondering the same," said Frrrah on the same tone.

A quick look to the trianii Jedi was enough to tell Thorn that it wasn't one of her usual piques against him. She was clearly as annoyed as he was to be in this place. Trianii, like all feline cultures were pretty straight forward. They could be charming, and very seductive. But they always reflected their feelings through their actions. Whenevern they didn't like something or someone or if they felt superior to something, they made sure that it was known very clearly and quickly. So this hypocrisy had to be as offending for Frrrah as it was for him. They shared a look and a nod.

Now the reason why they were here was simple. From the sources of the House Ferris, they had followed a trail to the House Kay, a very powerful familiy of Corellian traders. Merel kay hadn't been very cooperative, but it was clear his daughter Tera, had been the last person to see Cora alive, when she had dropped her at her home, after a party. A quick meeintg with the devastated young girl had told them that the evening hadn't gone very well. They had been invited to a party at the Delvio's by Naaron Delvio himself. After being admitted in his private lounge, Delvio had tried to make his move on Cora, but se had felt sick and had ushed him away, before to storm out of the party. The events seemed clear enough. According to Tera Kay, Delvio had been very insistant and intrusive, trying to force himself on Cora, but without getting much result. And so it brought them in this club. All indicated that Delvio had drugged the glass of Cora Ferris, and so had caused her death. Even if it was an accident, they had to know where he had gotten that substance. And in the middle of a club like this, to find him may prove difficult.

"So what kind of man is this Delvio, anyway?" asked Unis, as much to ease the mood as to learn more about the case.

"An influent one," said Hom', with a sad shrug. "Usually it is not enough to define someone, but alas, in this case, it is. Delvio sees all in terms of influence, and what profit anything can bring him. He will let nothing stand in his way to get power and fame."

"Sounds awfully familiar," noted Thorn. "He would get along fine with Fley'la."

"Actually, he wouldn't," said Hom', with a wry smile. "They would end up competing against each other."

"Besides," added Frrrah, "Fley'la is a high political animal, he thrives in the high spheres of power. Delvio is dealing with pressure, blackmail, influence and favours. Fley'la despises this kind of moves, or at least he pretends to do so, so he couldn't risk meddling with Delvio's sort."

"I see you have had dealings with Delvio before," noticed Jahn, on her calm voice.

"Yes," said Frrrah, with a non-committed growl. "I didn't like it. He always tried to outsmart me. It's really annoying."

"Not to mention pointless," said Hom'. "I've read your file, Jedi Tri, and it is clear your intellect is far more developped than his."

"You're too kind," said Frrrah.

"Delvio's profile gives me an idea," said Thorn. "If I may suggest a strategy, I'd say, we could use my own way to deal with him."

"Your way being?" asked Frrrah.

"Well, I guess you would call it "brutish and uncivilized", but I would say that in this situation, it is "deliciously unsettling" for an individual bound on trying to outhink anyone. Let us give him exactly what he wants and bully him a little."

"Is this really ethical, regarding your Jedi status?" asked Hom'.

"A Jedi gets the job done, Councillor," said Thorn, with a broad grin. "The stakes are not concerning his methods but the way he relies on the Force or uses it. To use simple, plain intimidation isn't a threat to a Jedi's balance. Sometimes it's even more satisfying than using the Force to achieve something."

"There is something there, Frrrah," noted Jahn.

"I guess there is," said Frrrah. "Should we stay behind?"

"And miss the show?" chuckled Thorn. "You'll be playing the good Jedi, while I'm going to play the bad one. Just follow me and act casual to anything I do."

After a short nod to anyone, they started to move inside the club. Thorn put on a face that granted them passage through the crowd, and within minutes, they had achieved what a few people in the club couldn't hope to accomplish in hours of party and tractations with the importants persons of the place: they were facing the bouncer of the private lounge of Naaron Delvio, where the real party was taking place.

The bouncer was a huge massive Chistori that gave all hints about being quite inflexible. Thorn barely stopped in front of him, and he had to step in his way.

"We've got business to do, inside that lounge," said Thorn, without any preamble.

"And who died to give you the right to enter a private evening?" asked the Chistori, with his deep, curious sounding voice.

Thorn only opened his cloak a little, revealing the hilt of his lightsaber. The bouncer looked at him for a moment, and then his eyes surveyed quickly the others. When he saw that three more people in this group were carrying lightsabers, he chose to step aside.

"A wise move," commented Frrrah.

"I'm paid to prevent parasites to come and bother Delvio," said the bouncer. "I'm not paid enough to stand in the way of a lightsaber."

"Who can possibly be?" muttered Hom', as they were making their way into the private lounge.

The patrons were quickly getting out of their path, and soon, on Frrrah's discreet directions, Thorn stopped at a table, where a rather haughty looking man was fooling around with an incredibly skimpily dressed dancer. The dancer wasn't looking as if she was enjoying this treatment, but it didn't seem like she had much choice. Thorn frowned a little deeper, his dark mood being a little less faked, this time. He despised people who abused their position to force others to do things against their wills. Especially women.

He cleared his throat, and Naaron Delvio raised annoyed eyes to him. He made a bothered face.

"What are you doing here?" he spat. "This is a restricted lounge."

"Sure," said Thorn. "Like I care."

"Well, I guess you'll be a lot less proud of yourself when my security gets here," said

"I would advise against that," said Jahn'Do, grabbing the dancer's hand and pulling her away from Delvio.

"Hey, what do you think you're…"

The rest of Delvio's sentence wasn't meant to pass his lips. He was cut short by the bright blue light of a lightsaber hovering inches from his face. He recoiled the more he could in his chair, but he couldn't escape Thorn.

"Alright," said the Jedi. "Now that I have your attention, I think you will be focused enough to tell us exactly why Cora Ferris was invited to your party and what happened then. You will tell us exactly the truth and nothing else, because we will know if you lie. What's your answer?"

"You have no right to do this!" protested Delvio. "Jedi are getting way too arrogant, these days!"

"And they get even shorter tempered, with time," said Thorn, his eyes narrowing again. "Now, Cora Ferris... We know she was here. We know she returned home, after a fight with you. And then, we know that she died."

Delvio suddenly paled.

"Surely you're not implying that…" he began.

Thorn leaned a little closer.

"Why not?" he hissed. "Let me tell you something, Naaron. I don't like your kind. You always think of stamping on people, seeing yourself too important to be ignored and too precious to be left out. And that disgusts me. So am I implying you slipped a drug into her drink that killed her? Yes. And as I have solid evidence that you did, I would advise you to be candid about that, because if you try to evade us, I will personally make sure your life turns into a nightmare. Now I want you to confirm that you slipped that drug in her glass."

Delvio was sending looks around. The attendants of his party didn't look very supportive, actually. And he was losing support by the minute. And as he saw no way out, he suddenly shrank back in his seat, and had a frightened nod.

"What was that drug meant for?" asked Frrrah.

"To seduce her," said Delvio, his voice weak. "If I could have made her my mistress, then her family's support…"

"I see," said Jahn, with a cold expression on her veiled face. "The drug was only meant for that?"

"Yes! I swear it was!" Delvio almost wept as the tip of Thorn's lightsaber was getting closer.

Frrrah nodded discretely to Thorn. She had sensed his thoughts and she could tell he was honest about this, at least.

"Good," said Thorn, switching off his lightsaber. "You're now under arrest for accidental homicide, in the name of the Galactic Republic."

"What?" exclaimed Delvio.

"Exactly," said Unis. "This drug was a highly volatile substance and Chandrillan humans are highly allergic to it, on a lethal level. A single dose was enough to kill her, by neural breakdown. You slipped the drug in her glass, you're responsible for her death."

"But, but…" Delvio began to stammer. "I cannot be…"

"Arrested? You've just been," said Thorn. "Now, if only to ease your case a little, I suggest you tell us, where you got that drug and what is its name."

"I don't have to…" said Delvio, hotly, but the rest of the sentence would be lost for everyone, as Thorn's lightsaber ignited again, missing his nose by an inch. "The Daliah! It's called the Daliah! I got it in the Middle levels! A man named Sark Raatin! He wanted to prospect new clients! He owns a nightclub down there… something called the Limelight… Sunlight…Reverie… something like that."

"The _Starlight Reverie_?" asked Hom'.

"Yes! That's the one! He was the one to give me the doses," Delvio went on very quickly. "I was supposed to test it for my own use, and then maybe slip it into my club… just don't… don't kill me."

"Like I'm ever going to kill someone in cold blood," said Thorn, his face suddenly turning into a relaxed smile, as he put away his lightsaber and turned it off. "Now, I guess we have to take you away."

Delvio looked a little stunned.

"Come on," said Frrrah, icily. "Get up; you're still not out of trouble."

She grabbed his shoulder as soon as he was up, and started to drag him across his own nightclub to draw him out and lead him to the Security headquarters of the Senate. Delvio paled even more when he was told their destination.

"Well, you've always wanted to get into the Senate, if I recall," said Hom', sneering. "I guess you weren't expecting to succeed that way, but then again, no plan is ever perfect."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Unis, smiling.

"Well, it's a lot more refreshing than I was expecting," admitted Hom'. "I was told Jedi just didn't know how to party."

"You should see the Jedi hospitality on Yavin," said Jahn, with a smile.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

The Starlight dropped off Hyperspace near the Giant Gas planet of Yavin without an itch. Bershot had a smile as he was leaning in his commanding seat.

"Nice Vector, Ann," he commented. "Now we only have to fly toward the academy's beacon."

"On it, Chief," said Reylen, the pilot, setting the course. "Just sit back and relax. It's gonna be an easy trip from now on."

"Wasn't much a rocky one, anyway," said Bershot with a content sigh. "I like when a mission goes smoothly."

"Sure," said Reylen, chuckling. "Because that happens so rarely. Any anomaly in the area, Ann?" he asked the navigation officer.

He didn't get any reply.

"Ann? Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Bershot.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine, B, no problem," said Ann, jerking away from her contemplation of Yavin. "The area's all clear, Rey', you can go in anytime."

"Thanks, honey," said Reylen, resuming his course toward the planet.

Bershot got up and went to check on her.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" he asked as gently as he could with his usually gruffy voice.

Ann smiled to him. Bershot had always been more than a captain to his crew, as he preferred to work with friends. But with Ann, it was different. She was his ward. He had raised her most of her life. And he acted all fatherly to her, wanting to make sure that she was fine all the time. She knew that if he decided so, the ship would stop until he would know what was wrong with her, and how to fix it. He was like that. There was no fooling him, either, so she might as well tell him.

"Don't worry, B," she told him. "I just feel a little overwhelmed each time I come to Yavin. There's this wide feeling of balance and peace, although it's a jungle. It's a curious place. You see what I mean?"

Bershot only nodded, reassured. He was more than aware of his ward's sensitivities, but he didn't understand much of them, Ann had noticed. He just trusted her on the subject. She was a born empath, like many members of her species. The Toggs were sharing with their distant relatives, the twi'lek, the sporting of a lek on the back of their head. But as it was longer and slightly different from the twin lekkus of their cousins, it had different uses. First it could be used as a gripping tool and second, it was sometimes, among some gifted, the place were some psychic abilities ignited from. Very few people had made the link between the Toggs and the twi'lek, as Toggs shared a lot of common traits with humans, like hair, for instance. But the tentacle was the distinctive mark of her race, like her empathy.

Whether her gifts originated from the Force or not, Ann didn't know for sure. All she knew was that her gifts had intensified since she had started to hang around the Jedi. She liked that new range of feelings. She liked that proximity for what it brought her. She felt livelier, when she was on Yavin. So she had insisted with Bershot that they would stick around a little, before to go about their business. And then, an opportunity had arisen that had convinced Bershot that Ann was a genius. That jedi Master, Solusar, had offered a job to the Starlight crew. Transport within Republic space for the Jedi was as legitimate as it could be and it was very well paid. Bershot had no reason to turn that down. A rather long trip to Ossus had followed and now they were back with the precious cargo they had been requested to retrieve from the archaeological search on the planet. They had been gone a few weeks, since the funeral of Daykin's master.

Daykin. That was one of the reasons why she wanted to come back, and to stay close to the Jedi. She wanted to know how the young man was doing. During her frist ttrip to yavin, she had felt so much despair and sadness within the young man that it had almost hurt her. As all empaths, she was torn by a care for those whose emotions she felt. And she felt the compulsion to go and check on Daykin, to ensure he had found some kind of balance.

The ship entered Yavin's atmosphere with ease.

"Jedi Academy Control, this is Starlight," said Bershot in the comm system. "We're on approach with the cargo from Ossus."

"Copy that," said the voice of flight control. "Glad you got here without problem. Aren't you a little ahead of schedule?"

"My nav officer knows a little shortcut here and there," said Bershot with a proud smile to Ann, who grinned back.

"I can believe that," said the Control. "You're all clear for Bay 6. Welcome to Yavin IV. Control, out."

"Okay, Reven, take us in, nice and easy," said Bershot.

"Aye, Captain," said Reven, setting the course with a mocking salute.

Minutes later, the ship was settled on the landing bay, its ramp down, and Megenrod was pushing a gravitational cart, on which their cargo was set. Ann and Bershot were behind.

"I still don't understand why those damn crystals are so valuable to these guys," said Bershot.

"They're involved in the construction of lightsabers," said Megenrod, patiently.

In the distance, they could see Master Solusar walking to meet them.

"It was no need to come in person, Master Jedi," greeted Bershot with his booming. "Or do you fear that we could break some of your cargo?"

"I have the utter trust in your abilities, Captain," said Master Solusar with a smile, before to bow in front of them. "Welcome back to the Academy. I trust everything went well?"

"Everything did, indeed," said Bershot, grinning. "They're all here. Where do you want them?" he added with a nod toward the crate.

"I'll show you the way," said Solusar. "In the meantime, could I talk to you about another proposition? A mission for the Academy."

"At this rate of fee you're paying for this one, you could even get me to sign a contract with you, my dear friend," laughed Bershot. "Lead the way, please. And tell me what you have in mind."

"I'll stay around her to have a look," said Ann.

"Alright," said Bershot over his stony shoulder. "See ya 'round, honey."

Ann waved at the trio as they were walking away, and she slowed down at the exit of the Hangar and stepped out into the sunlight just outside the Temple. Already, her guardian, the Jedi Master and the zenidian mechanic were out of sight. She was on her own. Just what she wanted to enjoy this peace and quiet.

As she was wandering around the Temple, she sighed in content and opened herself to the emotions filling the air of the Academy. The calm invaded her once more, clearing her mind. She was walking aimlessly near the training pads of the Jedi training facility, watching younglings of all races training with short lightsabers or meditating. Despite the clear activity, nothing disturbed the ambient peace of the place. This was amazing.

At some point, she felt a little stir, in the distance and turned to see what caused it. Her eyes got caught by a pair of trainees that were sparring on one of the pads, and they had gathered a rather impressive crowd around them. There was some cheering from time to time but most people were looking on, with intense focus. Ann came a little closer and was surprised to see Daykin as one of the duelling partners. He was involved in an intense duel with a young man with long dark hair, and a clear blue gaze. Her mind opened as it was, she could feel the flow of emotion from the both of them. She was surprised and reassured to feel only determination and focus from Daykin, but the other one was clearly enjoying this. He was having a lot of fun… Carefully closing her mind, she focused on the duel.

It looked fierce, but it was clear it was a training duel. They weren't actually trying to hit each other. The more she looked at them, the more she could see that they were both trying to break the guard of their opponent. The blades seemed to be flying, as they hit each other, blocking each attack with a parry. It didn't take long to Ann to notice that Daykin and his partner were using different styles of fighting. It seemed to Daykin was more focused on defence, and the other on attack.

They battled like this for a few more minutes and suddenly, Daykin seemed to seize a chance and his blade found the wrist of his opponent. The training lightsaber sent a shock in his partner, who dropped his lightsaber with a wince. The crowd clapped at this, and one of the bystanders, a shorter boy with raven hair, spoke up.

"So, T'siarra?" he asked the vanquished.

"Well, I stand corrected," said "T'siarra" with a wry smile, with a bow toward Daykin.

There was a collective chuckle and the crowd started to scatter. Daykin and T'siarra stayed behind, breathing in deeply to calm them down after the duel, while the younger boy who had spoken was waiting for them. After a while, T'siarra nodded and joined the boy, along with a young zabrak. Daykin turned and saw Ann. He smiled and walked to her.

"Is the Starlight back, already?" he asked.

"We've delivered some lightsaber crystals for your Master Solusar," said Ann. "I thought I could check on you. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks," said Daykin, inviting her for a walk, with a nod.

She smiled and set out to wander near the Temple.

"Hey, Elessian, aren't you going to introduce us to the lady?" protested the young boy, behind them.

"Later, Master Jedi," said Ann, over her shoulder, with a laugh at the feint disappointement that passed on his face, while his emotions mirrored some friendly jealousy.

They found a garden near the training field and started to stroll around it, walking in silence for a moment.

"I've been worried about you," she said, after a while.

"A lot of people have been worried about me, these last few weeks," said Daykin. "But I appreciate it, thank you. I'm doing better now. I understand your concern. I've read about the Toggs' empathy. I was a real mess, last time you saw me. I guess I must have made quite an impression."

His voice was calm. Ann could feel that he was really better, more balance, more at ease. There was still this lingering sadness deep within him, though. And some bitter spite, buried even deeper mixed with a curious dread for the future.

"So, your place was here, then?" she asked, turning from her vision of his emotions.

"Yes, I think it was," said Daykin. "I've found a lot of things here. Calm, peace… it doesn't wash away the pain, but it helps dealing with it. I even made real progress in my training."

"You've found another master?" asked Ann.

"Yes," said Daykin. "Master Jade was kind enough to agree to help me."

"Master Jade… as in Mara Jade?"

Daykin nodded at that.

"Well, I'm glad," said Ann. "I'm relieved you're not in that awful state I felt you, last time."

Daykin had wry grin.

"Speaking of your gifts," he said, after a moment. "Have you ever considered being tested as a Jedi?"

Ann couldn't help but chuckle. Typical. Each time her abilities came up, one would pop the dramatic question "what about being a Jedi?" But Daykin meant well by that, she was sure of it.

"Well, I've never wanted to," she said. "I don't feel like I'm meant for this life. I canot change the galaxy all by myself."

"Nobody can," said Daykin, with a humourous smile.

Ann was expecting the next argument, but it never came. She looked at him and saw that Daykin was just walking beside her, in silence. She was surprised by that.

"You're not going to insist?" she asked.

"What for?" asked Daykin, shrugging.

"Well, usually, this kind of conversation ends on someone blaming me for turning my back on my responsibilities, being a coward, or being a selfish brat. "Who gets powers has to use them for the greater good". I can almost hear the voice of the Jedi Master who told me this, once," she added with a chuckle.

"That would be unfair," said Daykin. "First, no one has ever found out if the empathy of the Toggs is linked to the Force, so you may not be Force sensitive. Second, being a Jedi is a choice, a path. If you don't feel like it's your path to walk, who am I to push you? If you're happy with your life, the rest doesn't matter."

"I appreciate it," said Ann.

That seemed to close the matter for him, and they resumed their walking. Ann felt good near Daykin. There was some kind of closeness between them, maybe born from mutual understanding. She had a glimpse of his emotions and he had a very good insight of her choices of life. It was nothing like attraction. She had always been able to spot attraction in someone, no matter the species and human beings were clear as crystal, in that matter. The young boy she had seen earlier had felt more attracted to her than Daykin was. And he hadn't been very serious about it, more like admiring her beauty, which Ann found flattering. But Daykin didn't feel this way. And that was better, in Ann's opinion. She liked that understanding that could come from friendship. And one could never have enough friends in a galaxy so large.

"So, you've just come to check on me, right?" asked Daykin.

"Mostly," said Ann, chuckling. "But I saw that duel… What was it all about?"

"Oh, this? It was nothing but an opposition of styles," explained Daykin. "T'siarra wanted to prove Anakin that no matter what, Djem So would always be superior to Soresu."

"Err… you're speaking Jawa, here," said Ann, with a childish wave.

Daykin smiled.

"Sorry," he said. "It's about lightsaber fighting styles. Recent findings in the Jedi archives have allowed us to recover some of the ways of fighting from the Jedi of the Old Republic. We have discovered seven forms of fighting with energy blades, along with a few variations. For exemple, Djem So is the variation that Master Skywalker is using most of the time. It's based on the fifth form of combat. It's usually an aggressive form, trying to break the defences of one's opponent. Soresu is a determination form, based on defence. Most Jedi use it when deflecting blaster bolts, for example. Master Luke's first teacher, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is said to have been the master of this form, in his days. I was using this form against T'siarra's Djem So. He was sure that his style was able to break my defence solely on the moves, quicker than Soresu would overcome his defence. We were simply experimenting all the situations you can come across using one form against the other. I got an opening before he did."

"So you won?"

"The third form won this fight," said Daykin. "Neither of us was really adding strength in this combat. Beyond the simple form used, there is the will of the fighters, their own inner force and their use of the Force. But in absolute terms, Soresu isn't inferior to Djem So."

"So this was all a style exercise," she said.

"More or less," said Daykin.

"You realise we're talking about ways to kill someone with a lightsaber?" said Ann, with a grin.

"No, we're talking about using the Force and lightsabers to defend ourselves against an attack," corrected Daykin.

"Now, that's a Jedi answer!" mocked Ann. "You truly belong here, Daykin."

"I guess I do," said Daykin with a smile.

* * *

"Come on, kid, we got to get out of here, and not tomorrow," said Han, through the comlink.

"I'm almost done," said the voice of Anakin, thourgh the channel. "Just fixing a few things in the secondary system. You can take off, it you really have to."

Han sighed at the humour in his youngest son's voice. He was settled in the Millenium Falcon's cockpit, while Anakin was busy somewhere near the hyperdrive, doing what he liked most after his jedi stuff. He was fixing things. Anakin had this gift, no doubt comeing from both his father's knack at it and the use of the Force, but there was nothing he was unable to fix. Some claimed he had gotten this from his Grandfather. Curiously, it didn't sound like a good thing to Han, but his view of his family in law was biased, after all. It's not easy to consider Anakin Skywalker with nice eyes, when his last incarnation had personally tortured him. But then again, Anakin wasn't like his ancestor. He was a bright young kid, and he was carefully watched. Luke had told Han that his training was really going well and that his personal balance wasn't a source of any concern. Han trusted Luke and Leia on this, and his wife had confirmed Luke's opinion. Heck, even Mara had said that she would have trained Anakin with pleasure.

So the only thing you could reproach Anakin Solo was that once he was focused on fixing something, he didn't understand the meaning of a time table.

They didn't have to take off. But even if Yavin wasn't as busy a spatioport as Coruscant, and that was saying something, they still had a schedule and the more they lingered, the more the Falcon would be late on that schedule, forcing the Jedi to rearrange it. They would do it, but that would be a little rude to impose it on them. As a former smuggler, Han knew that a spatioport had as much etiquette as a senatorial meeting on Alderaan.

"We don't have to do anything, son, but Chewie and I would like to be on our way to Dantooine before the next solstice. I mean, you know, ceremonies and stuff…"

"Daad, I thought you said there would be no ceremonies," said Anakin on a moaning tone.

"There won't," said Han, with a playful smile, as his wookie copilot Chewbacca was snorting in contempt at the idea. "We're going there for the Solstice festival, but if we play it well, we should be able to avoid all this stuff and go for our trekking without a hitch."

"I still don't understand why you insisted on doing this now," said Anakin, without any acrimony.

"Well, I thought that it would be a good way to relax after Kashyyk," said Han. "I know the place, I know the people. If you were there to train, you need vacation."

"I won't object to that," chuckled Anakin. "Okay, all fixed, now. Power it up."

Han smiled and put the systems online. He felt the vibration of his ship start to rise, and noticed a slight difference. He shook his head in a mix of annoyance and pride. The damned kid had it right once more. It did work better.

"Okay, it works fine," he said. "Now, get over here for the checklist."

"On my way," came the reply.

Seconds later, Anakin was letting himself fall into the seat behind Han's, checking on controls as the Falcon was rising in the sky, slowly making its way to break orbit.

"Okay," said Anakin. "Course for Dantooine is calculating. Are you sure about this? I mean, the region where we're going is pretty remote from everything…"

"Hey, no problem, son," said Han, smiling. "Some quality time just between a kid, his dad and a wookie friend… What can go wrong?"

Chewie had non commited grunt.

"Now, that's plain unfair," said Han, a little vexed. "Last time wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know there were Bounty Hunters on that Forest moon?"

"The trekking was exciting," said Anakin, with a smile.

"It wasn't my plan," said Han, with the same grin on his face.

"Right," said Anakin. "It's never your plan, and it's never your fault, is it?"

"Not if I can claim otherwise," admitted Han. "Are we good to go?"

Chewie grumbled an agreement, Han pulled on the Hyperspace levers and the Falcon jumped into Hyperspace.

* * *

_Coruscant _

* * *

The _Starlight Reverie_. An odd pick of name for a shady club and a very shady owner. When the four Jedi and the bothan councillor made their way through the crowd of the club, they had the clear and distinct impression that they just didn't fit in this place. Between the elengance of Frrrah and Hom', the casual simplicity of Unis' tunic and Jahn's robes, and the severe look of Thorn's cloak, they clearly weren't the sort of people that usually lingered in this club. The customers were mostly non-human, and they were of all kind of races, including some gammoreans, which proved once for all that this wasn't Delvio's club.

The bouncer had taken Hom's bribe without any trouble. So the five of them had entered the place and were now pausing to look around, in search for any exits and way in or out, before to move. Then, Frrrah put on her most esquisite manners to ask a waitress to lead them to the owner of the place for an urgent business. The twi'lek woman led them to the back of the main room, to a hidden door, through which they walked.

A rather impressive desk was sitting in the middle of the room. From there, one could see the entire club main room through a transparent one-way glass. Behind the desk sat a twi'lek bent on some notes. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. He barely raised his eyes on them, as they were shown in.

"What is it?" he snapped. "I'm busy."

"From the top of my head, I would say, trouble," said Hom', with a cold smile.

The twi'lek, took a sudden piercing look at them and his green skin paled suddenly. He spotted Thorn's cloak and their cut told him more than enough. He made a sudden move, his hand reching under the desk.

"Stay back!" roared Frrrah to the bothan.

A hidden switch activated some mechanism and a metal curtain fall around the desk, while wide panels opened in every wall except the one peering into the club. They left passage to war droids! Old ones, but clearly armed. And behind them, came even a…

"A Neimodian destroyer!" exclaimed Unis.

"I thought those were out of commission since the Rebellion," said Thorn.

"Don't let him activate its shields!" shouted Frrrah, igniting her orange lightsaber with a lound hiss.

The Four Jedi moved at the same time. Thorn had his two lightsabers out of his belt in seconds, and slashing forward, cut down three droids at the same time. Jahn didn't attack, but drew on the Force to suddenly levitate the destroyer droid, confusing it long enough for her clear blue lightsaber to hit to core and disable it. Frrrah was ravaging the ranks of droids with the large strokes of her lightsaber. Unis hadn't drawn her weapon. She raised a hand and struck with the Force, sending all the remaining droid against the walls. Thorn joined his will to hers and the shock even sent a wave of power through the floor and the walls, which bent in reaction, with a loud sinister creaking sound.

Soon the battle was over. The jedi switched their blades off, as Hom' was surveying the scene and the damage inflicted to the room. The office was ruined, between missed blaster shots form the droids and the marks of lightsabers against the walls. The strike with the Force had cracked the observation bay and parts of droids were scattered all across the floor, some of them still twitching with surges of power.

"Interesting," he said. "Now I understand why the High Councillor hates knowing you out of his control."

"I guess," said Thorn, with a shrug.

"Now," said Hom', walking to the metal curtain. "On to business."

He knocked on the curtain with his ornate cane.

"I think you should come out, now," he said, unctuously.

"You keep dreaming, you bothan scum!" spat the comm speakers.

Hom's fur flattened. He didn't react well to insults but he chose not to give the twi'lek the pleasure.

"Well, I wouldn't like to have my Jedi friend slice through this curtain to rip you out," he said, casually. "You don't seem to have that much space in there. And we all know how imprecise a lightsaber can be on that kind of work. They're no microscopic knives, you know. You could either die from the heat, the blade or any kind of accidental shrapnel. But that's your choice, after all."

He nodded to Thorn, who came to push the tip of the lightsaber on the metal wall, which started to glow in response to the energy blade, going red in seconds.

"Alright! Alright!" came the panicked reaction of the owner. "You win! I give up!"

The curtain suddenly went up and disappeared in the ceiling. Before Raatin could do anything, Hom' had his blaster trained at his forehead.

"Excellent," he said. "Now, my Jedi friend here will ask you a few questions," he added, nodding toward Frrrah. "You'd be prudent to be honest in your response, because, otherwise, she will know it, and I'll blow your head off. I'm starting to lose my patience."

Thorn only arched an eyebrow, as Raatin was starting to tremble.

"You can't do this!" he protested. "Jedi don't…"

"I'm no Jedi," said Hom', harshly. "Bothan scum never care about the rules, do they? Just like the twi'lek lowlies you represent. So I swear you either talk or die. Jedi Tri, please go ahead."

Frrrah showed only the faintest sign of reprobation, while Unis was clearly more disturbed by the turn of the conversation. The trianiii walked toward Raatin and waved a little bag of white powder under the twi'lek's nose.

"Alright, this is Dalhia," she said. "We don't need to know if you're dealing this stuff, because we have all the proof we need. Now, what we need to know is if you're the only supplier on Coruscant, and if it's the case, who is _your_ supplier! Where did you get this?"

The twi'lek gulped noisily in terror, as his eyes were venturing again toward Hom's blaster.

"I'm waiting," said Frrrah, a slight smile starting to creep on her feline nuzzle.

* * *

"Raatin is in custody," said Frrrah as a conclusion. "He has given up the name of his contact on Nar Shadaa. Apparently this provider is testing the market for his product. I guess the attempt is only at the early stages. Raatin said that this Venek Tar contacted him because of his position on Coruscant, being a way to test the drug on many species at once."

"Any leads on who is sellers are?" asked Leia, darkly.

They were back in her office to report to her about the event of the previous night. Raatin and his cronies, including the droids had all been round up by the security forces, and now the supply line of Dahlia on Coruscant had been cut off.

"He gave us a whole list," said Hom', with a smile. "It appears our entrepreneur friend isn't much of a tough fellow. A slight threat was enough to make him give everyone he knew in the business. Security forces of Coruscant are having a field day, as we speak. It doesn't only concern the Dahlia. It also gave them serious trails for more "regular" drug traffic. They send their gratitude to the jedi, by the way."

Leia nodded graciously.

"I must say I'm surprised at your attitude, Councillor Honomicus," she said. "I was expecting more will from you to claim credit for the progress of the investigation."

"Well, you must be aware that this was the main purpose of my assignment," said Hom'.

"All the more reason for me to be surprised," said Leia. "Aren't you supposed to make the spotlight shine on you, so the bothan cunning can take credit for a quickly solved investigation and thus diminishing the impact of Ponc Gravisom's proposal to turn some matters of security over to the Jedi?"

"I see you have more lucidity than the High Councillor Fley'la gives you credit for," snorted Hom'. "Another of his miscalculations. He maybe thought that his move wasn't this obvious. And he obviously expected me to follow his directive to the detail."

"And can I ask you why you don't intend to do that?" asked Leia.

"He doesn't like being pushed," said Thorn with a twisted smile.

"A little roughly summed up," said Hom', "but otherwise true. To ensure my cooperation, Fley'la made it clear that he could cause me some discomfort. I don't like being threatened, and as such, I intend to do what I've been ordered, to cooperate with the investigation. Nothing more."

"I think I understand," said Leia. "And I appreciate the nuances. I think we can benefit from your contacts."

"You might just as well benefit from my resources," said Hom' with a shrug. "My personal yacht could take us where we're supposed to go next."

"And where would that be?" asked Leia.

"Nar Shadaa," said Frrrah. "Raatin's contact, Venek Tar, can be found there. If we're lucky, we can uproot this Dahlia, before it starts running across the usual supply lines for drugs. We can stem the damage before it gets too important."

"What are the results, so far?" asked Leia.

"Thorn has done some digging, in the underworld," said Frrrah.

"I've encountered a doctor from a local dispensary," explained Thorn. "Raatin has been picking some subjects in the poor classes of Coruscant, before to go to Delvio and his rich pals. She, the doctor, had to face more than a dozen deaths in her sector from this stuff. I've put her in contact with the authorities. Besides, since she's tolerated in the underworld by the local crime lords, she's almost certainly positive that none of them is involved in Dahlia traffic."

"How can their word be trusted?" asked Leia.

"For the simplest reason, your Highness," said Hom'. "They claim it's bad for business."

"You believe them?" asked Leia.

"On that issue, I think we can trust them," said Frrrah. "An infinitely addictive drug is perfect for drug dealers. A drug that kills the patient is no use for them. It cannot be used as a poison either. Way too obvious. This Raatin and his partner Venek Tar are either viciously deranged, or completely stupid."

"Or maybe they lost control of the situation, not expecting the drug to be lethal," said Jahn.

"That's always possible," said Thorn. "But the way Raatin greeted us is inciting me to believe he's an idiot. If Tar is off the same mold, then we must consider one question: how come two mulgraks like those two have come across such a substance? And if Tar isn't the producer, where does he get it? It could be more than just drug dealing, here."

"And you think you'll find answers on Nar Shadaa?" asked Leia.

"Best lead so far," commented Frrrah. "Tar is the key. We find him, we have a chance to stop the whole thing."

"Agreed," said Leia. "Do you wish me to arrange transport to the Smuggler's Moon?"

"With all due respect, it would be a little obvious," said Frrrah. "An open gesture may have impact at the senate, when acting on Coruscant, but on Nar Shadaa, busting into the scene on a Hutt territory with either Jedi or Republic colours flying high would only push people into hiding. If we make it a private trip, like with Councillor Honomicus' ship, we may be able to dig up a few more elements."

"That's your field, Frrrah," said Leia, with a nod. "I'm not this familiar with all this shady business. It's more my husband's area of expertise. He's been more than often enough on Nar Shadaa to know what there is to know about the place. I can assure you of one thing, though," she added.

"Any advice would be appreciated," said Hom'.

"Nar Shadaa is a very dangerous place," said Leia. "You'd better tread lightly."

"And here I was thinking this was going to be a sight seeing trip," said Thorn with a twisted grin.

"For once in your life, can't you just bite your tongue?" asked Frrrah, sighing deeply.

"Here they go again," sighed Unis.

Jahn only smiled.

* * *

_Next…Shadow Moons_


	8. Shadow Moons

**Chapter Five: Shadow Moons**

* * *

_The Hyperspace_

* * *

It was a four days journey to Nar Shaddaa, through Hyperspace. The private Yacht of Hom' was spacious and fancy enough to have a pleasant trip. But the constant bickering of Thorn and Frrrah had been enough to get even on Jahn's nerves. She was taking some time off, seeking solitude in her quarters, while the Kothlis Dagger was rallying the Nal Hutta system. She was seated on her bunk, drawing on the Force, to meditate. She was often doing this, if nothing else to clear her mind from the tension it could feel.

And sometimes, she would use her meditation techniques, to try and explore her lost past. It hadn't been very useful, so far, bringing her only glimpse of some childhood memories, that told her she had been raised among her kind, other miraluka surrounding her. But that was all she could get from the Force. Beyond the visions of a child, all was lost in darkness.

But this time, Jahn wasn't trying to see her past. She was only trying to unite with the Force, to try and see some direction. Although the Council's wisdom was clear to her about her current mission, she couldn't help but wonder what was her purpose in the coming days of crisis she had sensed.

She was aware that she belonged on this ship. She knew that this investigation on Nar Shadaa was important and that her part in it would be meaningful. She had no doubt that she was were she was supposed to be in the present. But Master Streen had always told her that if a Jedi needed to keep her mind in the present, she should also be mindful of the future and the feelings the Force would give her about it. Her vision of a danger coming, shared with the Council, hadn't reoccurred, yet, but she was certain that she would have a place in the coming events. She was trying to see this place, through the Force. It would know and tell her what she was supposed to do in the future, once this mission would be over.

She could feel the threads of the Force around her, enhanced and sublimed in the glowing frame of Hyperspace. She had always noticed that her visions were always clearer in Hyperspace, as if she was closer to the Galaxy itself.

So far, all she could sense was the energies around her.

Suddenly, something exploded in front of her perceptions.

And the vision engulfed her in a second.

_A distant world. How she could tell was beyond her comprehension. She gazed upon plains that once had been fertile and ripe with life. Now it was barren and cold. The wind was creating waves of flying dust, whirlwinds of grey ash twisting at the horizon. This was a dead world.  
__Yet, she could sense life somewhere. She could see a few settlements. And more important, she could sense a terrible fight.  
__Her gaze raced over the surface of this world, to a high cliff, broken down by many chasms. And on the very top of this cliff, two figures were fighting to the death.  
__One was a blonde woman, wielding a red glowing lightsaber. Her face was a mask of rage and hate. The other was lost in shadow, its unknown face buried in the darkness of a hooded robe. It was fighting with a green lightsaber.  
__The duellists were spinning around each other, the blades hitting with terrible flashes of light. The fury of the fight seemed all the more impressive in the silence of the desert setting around them.  
__The duel wasn't only a confrontation. It was a punishment. The blond warrior wanted the hooded figure to be dead, to suffer, to pay for what it had done. The rage felt by the warrior was strong enough to be tasted by Jahn, even in the blur that was the dream.  
__At some point, the hooded figure missed a step. And the blond woman aimed her foot at her opponent's chest; linking the move with a slash of her red lightsaber. The figure in robes and hood suddenly fell down a chasm, to a certain death._

A furious pain suddenly seared through Jahn's mind, like the light had been passed right through her.

The gasp for air she made when she got out of the trance suddenly, caught the attention of the very sensitive ears of Thorn, for he appeared at the threshold of her cabin, frowning slightly. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, panting.

"Are you alright, Jahn?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine," she said, catching her breath, drawing on the Force to calm herself.

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Thorn, still with a slight concern in his voice.

"No, I was meditating," said Jahn. "Something startled me."

"Something I can help with?" asked the metis.

"No, I don't think so. It's nothing worrying, Thorn, said Jahn. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem," said Thorn. "I am just curious of what could have made you react this way. You've never let your vision affect you like that before."

Jahn stayed silent at Thorn's comment, letting him understand she didn't wish to speak of what she had seen. Her blind gaze turned toward the infinite variety of light shifts of Hyperspace, as the Kothlis Dagger was speeding its way to Nar Shadaa.

* * *

_The Wheel_

* * *

"Here we are," said Mara, as she pulled down the hypespace lever.

The Jade Sword shifted slightly as it was dropping of Hyperspace into the Bright Jewel System. Mara's personal transport was taking the Jedi and her apprentice to Ord Mantel. Daykin hadn't been told the nature of their mission, yet, but Mara seemed to like the mystery.

Daykin had been summoned by Master Jade, to accompany her on a mission, after her chat with Corran. Her idea was, to quote her own words, "offer him a wider view of what a Jedi is meant to do on his jobtime". Whatever that meant for her was still a mystery to Daykin, but he was certain he was about to find out very soon. In fact, he felt in the mood for a little probing.

"So what are we doing in this corner of the Galaxy, Master?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Mara. "You don't like the Bright Jewel system?"

"I'm just not naïve enough to believe that you would take me here for a sight seeing trip on the Wheel," said Daykin.

"Lucidity is a good thing, Daykin," she approved with a smile, but her student was certain she was teasing him.

"Was I a little pompous?" he asked.

"Just a little," said Mara. "This kind of world-weariness in your tone would fit some of my brother-in-law's remarks, but it's a little out of character for a young Padawan," she explained.

"I've never believed in labels," said Daykin.

"That's it, no one can deny it, now," said Mara, chuckling. "You're too much of a smart ass, when you loosen up a little, that you cannot be anything else than a Corellian."

"The call of the blood is impossible to resist," said Daykin, with a serene smile.

"So, we're basically here to track down a gang of pirates," said Mara, "and possibly to bust them out of their hiding hole."

"And our sudden hatred of pirates comes from…" said Daykin, expecting some development.

"You remember when I was contacted by Master Horn?" she said.

Daykin nodded.

"He wanted to tell me about a certain amount of pirate raids, in the Wheel sector, that are unusual," she went on. "He has used all his contacts to try and find the perpetrators, but now he would like me to use mine so we could stop them."

"And your contacts are…?"

"Fringers, smugglers, some pirates, too," said Mara.

"As much as I appreciate the usefulness of the smugglers and their clear will to help sometimes, I doubt pirates would help you bring down pirates," said Daykin, doubtfully.

"That's because you still have a few things to learn, Daykin," said Mara. "Pirates may be the most illegal sort of outlaws of the Galaxy, they still have ethics, however specific they can be. And as such, they have established a code of rules to follow. There are a few limits to where Piracy can go."

"I would never have imagined that," said Daykin, adjusting the controls of the vessel to the homing beacon of the Wheel. "You're telling me that basically, pirates have simply created their own rules."

"That's right," said Mara. "And by the look of things, this gang raiding the sector has virtually broken each and every one of them. The Wheel is under the control of the Scarlet Claw, a gang led by a Togorian pirate called Zora. The other gangs know they shouldn't hunt on their turf. Yet, not only have this gang attacked convoys that are usually the preys of Zora, but they have also attacked a few of her ships. It seems they want to put their hand on the Sector. I'm not convinced that the local pirates will be so reluctant to help us bring those ones down."

"That is if they trust us enough to give any information," said Daykin.

"True," said Mara. "But we won't ask them. I have contacts that can get information from them and bring it to me. I just need to speak with the right people and we'll be on a trail."

"It sounds a little too easy," said Daykin.

"Trust me on that, Daykin," said Mara. "Trying to find Pirates isn't difficult. When you try to find smugglers, you get into trouble. When you look for pirates, it's when you find them that the trouble begins."

"So we must expect some action?" asked Daykin, as the Jade Sword was sliding smoothly inside the hangar the space control had assigned them.

"Probably," said Mara. "I have to contact the local security forces. Page has some commandos in place on the Wheel, for matters of Republican security. I'll get in touch with them as soon as we get the Intel I need."

"That's why you insisted on the fact I should bring civilian clothes?" said Daykin. "We're about to snoop around the Wheel and no one will ever talk to Jedi?"

"You catch on pretty quick," noticed Mara as her ship came to a soft halt.

"How long will this take?" asked Daykin.

"Why? You have an appointment elsewhere?" retorted Mara.

"No, I was just being curious of how long it takes for the famous Mara Jade to gather information in a place like the Wheel," replied Daykin with a smile.

Mara chuckled and got out of her seat, locking the control with her personal code, so that no one would try to play around with the Sword. She gestured for Daykin to follow her.

"Well, usually it takes time to establish a reliable network of informants on a site," she said. "Locals that can get everywhere without being endlessly spotted by curious eyes. And then it's a long process to find a way to get the information out of the network. It can take months. Kyle –you know Master Katarn, don't you?- has spent the last three months establishing such a network on Coronet, to find the trail of a group of mercenaries that try to cause trouble to the powers in place. But in our case, it will be shorter."

"Because you're so much better than him?" joked Daykin.

"You're way too insolent, my Padawan," laughed Mara, with an ironic look to him. "No, it's simpler. I have established a network on the Wheel years ago, when I was a smuggler. So I just had to maintain it along the years. I know who I need to find to get information on Piracy around here. So, we'll just have to go right to the source of information," said Mara. "Follow me and stay close."

Daykin nodded and followed his master through the crowd of the docks. The Wheel was a huge spaceport. It was way too easy to be separated in a place like this. Without even thinking about it, Daykin found himself looking around, finding all the angles and the ways out, along with the potential spots for snipers to hide. Mara saw this and nodded approvingly.

"The Wheel is far from a safe haven," she said. "So many people are just too much for the station to remain free of violence and crime. You should stay very careful, whenever you come to this Spaceport."

"Understood, Master;" said Daykin.

* * *

_Nar Shaddaa_

* * *

"You call that a Spaceport?" asked Thorn, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Never been on Nar Shadaa?" asked Frrrah, over the holo display of the city on which they were supposed to land.

"No," said Thorn. "I try to avoid cities as much as I can. Coruscant is more than enough for me."

"Well, be ready for a shock," said Hom'. "Where Coruscant is said to be the jewel of the Galaxy, Nar Shadaa is clearly known to be its cesspool."

"And that's exactly why I hate Cities," said Thorn, between his teeth.

"We'll try not to stay any longer than necessary," said Frrrah, on a sympathetic tone. "I don't like that place very much either."

"For a city dweller like you, I find it surprising," said Thorn.

"This place is under Hutt control," said Frrrah. "I don't like Hutts."

"Who can claim he does?" said Unis, on an amused tone.

"A few people don't mind having business with them," noted Hom'.

"Well, I'm not one of them," said Frrrah, with a dark look at the display. "I don't like slavers."

"Now that is something we agree on," said Hom'. "I've found myself at odds with a few of them, in the past. Not a very good set of memories for me."

"So what's the plan, exactly?" asked Thorn.

"It's rather straightforward," said Frrrah. "Even you can appreciate the simplicity of it. We land on the personal dock of the Councilor."

"You have one?" noted Jahn, intrigued.

"As I said, I have a few interests, here and there in the Galaxy," said Hom', with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't like coming to Nar Shaada, but it doesn't stop me from doing business around here. This dock is for my freighters and the ships of my envoys when they come here to do business. One can cut himself pretty good deals in Hutt space."

"Free of taxes, of course," said Thorn, with a cunning grin.

"That's the whole point," said Hom', with a plain smile. "Hutt space isn't a place friendly enough for someone to come here for the fun of it."

"Anyway," said Frrrah, resuming her exposé, "we simply go and try to find the trail of the Dalhia. A few things haven't changed on this planet for centuries. Nar Shaada has still only a few sectors where humans can run business. If someone other than a Hutt is dealing drugs on the smuggler's moon, it has to be in one of those sectors."

"What's the cover?" asked Jahn.

"Cover?" asked Unis, surprised.

"My dear, we can't just plan to get down this moon, and start waving your lightsabers asking questions and honestly hope that you will get answers," said Hom'. "We must have a plan. The Jedi Trii and I have devised it during the trip."

"I guess you'll be our cover, then," said Thorn.

"Exactly," said Frrrah. "We must act as if we're simply the escort of the Councilor, as he is doing a prospective trip on Nar Shaada. I think Thorn and I can pass up as decent bodyguards, once properly dressed."

"A Trianiii and a Cathar," said Thorn. "Aren't we overdoing this a little? A female Trianiii is enough protection for a decent crimelord. Do we want to gather that much attention? The local authorities could take offence of this."

"It's a risk we must take," said Frrrah. "I don't think we can afford to leave you on the ship. Your blade will be useful."

"Did I just dream that one, or did she just gave him a compliment?" asked Unis on a whisper to Jahn, who smiled.

"I guess you're right," said Thorn. "But as for the other ladies, no offence, Unis, but you can hardly pass as a thug, can you?"

"That wasn't my intent," said Hom'. "The Jedi Xihi will be my personal expert. Everyone knows of the science of the Omwati. To see one on my side as an expert won't be suspect. For the last part, I must in advance offer my apologies to our Miraluka friend."

Jahn showed the faintest trace of perplexity.

"You can't really blend in a crowd," said Frrrah, with a smile. "So you'll be our "employer's" personal… pet?"

"I see," said Jahn, with a slight edge in her voice. "So am I supposed to be your dancer? Or your mistress?"

"I guess my Mistress would be more fitting," said Hom'. "Miraluka are rare enough. They are much sought company for wealthy men. And it allows you to dress in a way that will hide your lightsaber."

"It's only prudent," said Jahn.

"Why? Do you foresee trouble?" asked the Bothan.

"Not directly," said Jahn. "Danger is all over that moon. No, I meant that it's only prudent to make me pass as a mistress. My dancing prowess would have doomed us from the start."

Thorn laughed at that, and went to the back of the ship to find some clothes that would fit his role as a rugged bodyguard.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was ready and Hom's pilot engaged the descent to the moon's surface. Soon, the vertical city appeared to them in all its glory, or decadence, depending on the way you chose to see it. Thousands of meters of building separated the top of the city roofs from the moon's ground. Each of these building looked like it had been just built on top of the previous one, without any sense of aesthetics or practicality for that matter. To navigate between the towers of Nar Shaada was risky enough to discourage most people to try to pull that one. Most ships were passing over and docks had been disposed in the Rifts, areas where most buildings had either collapsed or been torn down to make room for the docks.

Hom's yacht was heading for his private docks when it had to make way quickly for a Hutt transport, owned by a local crime boss called Mottra, as the vehement ranting in their comm system told them. But apart from that, they had no trouble finding the landing pad and the pilot landed the ship with skill.

Soon, the group was descending the ramp of the Kothlis Dagger and making their way toward the city outside the docks and warehouses owned by Hom'. At their exit, a local official came to demand that they paid the local fee to land in Mottra's sector. Frrrah was about to push the intruder away, when Hom' graciously stopped her and paid with a kind word, telling him to give Lord Mottra his bests.

Frrrah turned to the Bothan as the official was walking away.

"No need to rouse attention by being the one resisting Mottra's control over the Sector," said Hom'. "He's the rising star in the current Hutt hierarchy. He has absolute control over the foreign sectors of Nar Shaada. We don't want to alienate him."

"Since he's so important in the foreign sectors," said Unis. "Wouldn't it be helpful to see if he has anything to do with the Dalhia traffic?"

"I doubt he has," said Frrrah. "If the operation had been controlled by a Hutt, then it would have been on a larger scale. The covert aspect of all this Dalhia business makes me think it is hidden from Mottra's gang."

"Anyway, I'm not sure we should step on the Hutt's tail," said Thorn. "These slugs are ticklish."

"Probably," said Frrrah. "But I don't think we can simply go and nicely knock on his door, either."

* * *

_Coruscant _

* * *

Leia's com unit beeped softly. She accepted the call with a wave of hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your Highness," said Naera, her assistant, "Lady Jalai from the Teshlam Duchy is on time for her appointment."

"Yes, I remember," said Leia. "Send her in, please."

She smiled slightly. Naera had her way with people. She could sense the way they expected their meetings with Leia to go on. And a single sentence was enough to put them back in their place. To underline that Lady Jalai was on time for her appointment was a way to make sure this Jalai of the Teshlam Duchy knew that she wasn't as important as she acted.

It was a gift Leia appreciated. Only Naera had been able to fill the place left by Winter, when she had been promoted to diplomatic intelligence, on Leia's recommendation. Her childhood friend had too much talent to be wasted in the position of assistant of a High Councillor. For Winter, it had been difficult, because her duty had always told her that she was supposed to serve Leia. But Leia had been firm. It was long overdue that Winter had a life of her own.

Leia prepared herself for her meeting with Jalai. She knew of the Tesh. They were aristocrats. The tradition on this world was that the rulers were superior beings. So it was logical that a representative of this cast would have looked down on Naera, unaware that the assistant of the High Councillor Organa Solo was coming from a very noble family of Chandrilla.

The doors of her office opened and a young woman in green robes came in, escorted by a rather muscular man that was almost twice as large as she was. Lady Jalai was younger than what Leia had expected. It was curious. She seemed also a little shaken in her assurance. She walked to the Office and bowed gracefully to Leia.

"High Councillor, thank you for receiving me," she said. "I'm Jalai, second daughter of Count Joliet of Teshlam."

"Welcome, your grace," said Leia, with a bow of head. "Please have a seat."

The young girl sat in the chair right in front of her. Leia threw a discrete look to the tall creature who had stayed standing behind Jalai. The young lady turned to her escort.

"Please, Nihl, take a seat," she said.

"But…" began the tall man.

"Please do as I say," insisted Jalai on a patient tone, as if speaking to a child.

The tall man's face expressed his embarrassment as openly as a child's face, but he finally sat in the chair next to Jalai, clearly uneasy with the situation.

"What can I do for you?" asked Leia.

"I come to you unofficially," said Jalai. "I'm not mandated by my government, as my age will have told you, already. I have always been protected, raised in the principles that base the Tesh culture. But I have come to Coruscant, in order to study. During these years, I have learned many things in this place. And the main lesson I learned here has led me to your office, in the hope you could help me."

"Go on," said Leia.

"This is Nihl," said Jalai, turning to the massive man. "He's my bodyguard and escort. He's also my personal servant. And he's part of the problem I wanted to mention to you."

"If I have failed you…" began Nihl, his open face showing fear at the thought.

"No," Jalai cut him. "You haven't failed me at all, Nihl, it's alright. Trust me."

Nihl regained his calm and lowered his eyes.

"Nihl is a Tehl," said Jalai.

"I heard they were the people living below the surface of your world," said Leia.

"Yes," said Jalai. "The Tesh live above, and the Tehl live below. The problem is that Nihl has been assigned to my service at his birth. I was no more that three months old, at the time. He has been my protection ever since. But he never had…"

"Any other choice," said Leia, understanding where Jalai was heading. "Are you implying that…"

"The Tehl are slaves," said Jalai. "A whole race of slaves. This is a fact that our leaders have carefully hidden from your Republic, upon joining it."

"Lady Jalai, from what I've heard, there has never been any sign of rebellion on Teshlam, and I include some surveillance made by the Watchers and the Jedi in the Old Republic," said Leia.

"It's true," said Jalai. "There are no rebellions of the Tehl on Teshlam. I'll show you why."

She turned to Nihl.

"Nihl, why do you serve me?" she asked, kindly.

Nihl raised his candid eyes to Jalai.

"Don't look at me," she said. "Tell Lady Organa Solo why you serve me."

"Because I was meant to," said Nihl. "I am born to be the protector of Lady Jalai."

"And what is your father born to be?" asked Jalai.

"My father is Nahl, son of Thaerl, born to serve his master Count Joliet," said Nihl, with some pride in his voice.

"Is everyone on Teshlam bound to serve?" asked Leia.

"No, Milady," said Nihl. "The Tehl are bound to serve. It's been said by the gods. We're strong. We're kind and we serve the Tesh."

Jalai threw Leia a significant look. Leia understood what was at stake, here. Jalai turned again to Nihl.

"Please, Nihl, I need to discuss private matters with the High Councillor," she said. "Can you wait for me outside? I'm safe, as you could see."

Nihl nodded and walked out of the Office. Jalai stood up and walked to the window, where the view of Coruscant was absolutely breathtaking.

"I can't mention too much in front of Nihl," she said, sadly looking through the window. "He's listening to my every word as if it's a command from his gods. To tell you in front of him that it's all a lie, would cause too much of a shock."

"A lie?" asked Leia.

"Yes," said Jalai. "This tradition has been forged by my ancestors. They have planted signs in the Tehl Culture that slowly brought them into our service. My people have lied to the Tehl to turn them into willing and obedient slaves. But the fact they're not complaining doesn't change the fact they're not free."

"I appreciate the nuance," said Leia. "So do you think I can help you? If you believe that I have enough influence in the Senate to decide that the Republic must interfere…"

"I'm not naïve," said Jalai. "I know that change is a long difficult process. But the Teshlam regime is now dependant on the Republic. They have specialized their industry to export Thil Gas. If the Republic boycotts them, they will have to accept your conditions. But to reach that decision, I need your help. To get proof."

"My help?" said Leia.

"You're the official liaison of the Republic with the Jedi Order," said Jalai. "You can obtain that a Jedi knight is sent to Teshlam and see for himself that the situation is the way I describe it. The testimony of a Jedi will have weight on the Senate. It can get the things to move."

Leia was surprised and impressed by the maturity and the realistic vision of Jalai. She had to be the same age as Jacen and Jaina, her oldest children, and still she was considering chancing the face of her entire culture. This was either bravery or craziness. Either way, she couldn't refuse her help to this young woman.

"This is possible," said Leia. "I will relay your suspicions to Master Skywalker and he will decide of the course of action of the Jedi."

"I ask nothing more, your highness," said Jalai.

"I cannot promise you an answer immediately, though," said Leia. "I need to contact the Order and see what we can do."

"I have all the time in the galaxy," said Jalai, getting up. "I have given my coordinates to your assistant. "She will know where to find me. I will be waiting. Your Highness," she said, concluding on a bow.

Leia nodded and the young lady exited the office, leaving Leia both impressed and a little embarrassed with such an issue. To put a whole race under the judgement of the Jedi wouldn't be taken well either by the Tesh or by the Senate.

Leia was convinced that subtlety would be needed on that issue. Maybe she could ask Mara… Leia then remembered that she was on a mission on Ord Mantel. But as soon as she would return, Leia would ask her help to investigate the Tesh situation without raising too much suspicion.

* * *

_The Wheel_

* * *

"Now, the idea is to avoid raising suspicion," said Mara.

They were walking the alleys of the Wheel Space station, after safely leaving their ship. Mara seemed to know exactly where she was going. So Daykin wasn't really worried. He stayed on guard, though. A place like the Wheel may be a huge place of commerce and diplomacy, it didn't stop it from begin risky. One could be thought foolish to attack Jedi, but they were undercover. The way she had dealt with the authorities of the spaceport, bamboozling them into beliveving they were regular merchants, while her face had to be known around a whole quadrant of the galaxy was impressive. Her skills were really something that impressed Daykin, which led him to the next question he asked her.

"Tell me something, Master," said Daykin.

"Go ahead," said Mara. "But could you forget the "Master" thing? I mean permanently?" she added. "I've never been at ease with either titles or deference. Besides, we're supposed to be undercover."

"Sorry," said Daykin, on a discrete tone. "Well, since you're so skilled at blending into a population like the Wheel's, and since you've already trained a Knight, I would say your talents as a Jedi are impressive."

"Flattery would get you everywhere," said Mara, with a smile.

"Yet, I still don't understand why you're not part of the Jedi Council," said Daykin, making sure only she would understand his question clearly.

"Oh, that one again," said Mara, with a snort.

"Again?" said Daykin.

"Yes," said Mara. "I had this argument with nearly every member of the Council, with my daughter, with my sister in law, even with her husband or Talon Kaarde. They are all convinced I should have a seat there. And Luke will just never give up the subject. We get it out again, when we're bored in some evenings, back on Yavin."

"Great, so I'll just be one more to ask the question," said Daykin, with a teasing smile. "You don't answer, though."

"Persistent, I see," noted Mara. "Well, the truth is, I've never felt at ease with a position in the Council. I'm realistic enough to be convinced of its usefulness. The Order needs a ruling body and Luke cannot lead us on his own. Besides, no matter how much I love him, Luke isn't eternal. So we need a structure to keep the Order in line. But I'm not convinced I belong there."

"Why would you think that?" asked Daykin.

"I've seen many things, Daykin," she replied. "Both wonderful and terribly evil. I've seen the dark side up close and personal. I'm not sure I'm the most qualified to lead the Order as part of the Council."

"Your experience is exactly what the council needs," said Daykin. "With the Sith threat coming, we need to be prepared to whatever may fall upon us."

"Maybe," said Mara. "But you can't train a generation of Jedi with the model figure of a woman who has gone through redemption because back in the Imperial years, she was the top assassin of the worst enemy of the Jedi Order you can possibly imagine."

"I don't think anyone can hold that against you," said Daykin. "From what Leger told me, many of his fellow students in the Academy had shady past at best. Kyp…"

"Kyp has been a huge controversy when Luke wanted to put him on the Council," said Mara. "Some voices in the Senate were clearly against it. Imagine what they would say about a former imperial."

"You're Master Luke' wife," said Daykin. "That means he trusts you… Oh," he said, his previous sentence dying on his lips. "You're the Master's wife."

"Clever of you to notice that," she mocked.

"What I mean is that you fear that everyone will think you owe your position to this," said Daykin.

"No one in the Order will," said Mara. "They're smarter than that. But from outside the Order, that will be exactly what everyone will think. I've given all I could to the Jedi. Since I've finally embraced my destiny as a Jedi Knight, I've been as giving as everyone to the Order. But still, some people see me as someone that shouldn't be entrusted with the fate of the Jedi Order. People are lacking logic sometimes. I'm good enough to help them fight off pirates, but not to train other Jedi and lead the destinies of the Order. Labels are hard to fade. You're right not to like them."

"But from what Anakin said," insisted Daykin. "And from what you just told me, you have many people wishing you would take a seat there. Their opinion doesn't count to you?"

"They do," said Mara. "I'm glad they judge me worthy of this. But all these reflections led me to decide to postpone the issue to later, when the Council will have established its place clearly. When people will stop considering the people in the Council and see it as an entity, maybe I'll join it. I mean, we have very capable people in there. Corran and Kyle, I would trust them with my life even cut from the Force. Again, my skills and theirs isn't the issue. Besides, it's not like I want to get there that much."

"You don't?" said Daykin.

"I've got other things to do," said Mara.

"I don't think it will cut you from your Jedi missions to be on the Council," said Daykin. "It has never stopped Master Kyle to be off Yavin all the time."

"Nice thought, Daykin, but I wasn't thinking of this," said Mara. "The answer is quite simpler. I've got a nine year old boy to go home to after my mission. And a teenager daughter that is ready to break the hearts of half the Academy's Padawans. Where in the stars do you want me to find the time to deal with the Council?"

"Oh," said Daykin, with a bemused look that turned into an amused one.

"You're already so much like Leger," she sighed. "He was so obsessed with his Jedi duties he let them cloud his vision of what was going on around him."

"What do you mean?" asked Daykin.

"Had he been slightly less absorbed by his theories about the Force and his conception of the wandering Jedi, he would have seen that there was someone he could have returned home too from time to time."

"Are you always so cryptic?" joked Daykin.

"Only in the morning," said Mara. "The afternoon, I get cynical."

"Can't wait to see that," said Daykin. "I guess you're referring to Kirana Ti?"

"You saw that?" she said, surprised. "And to think your master missed the signs."

"I felt that he was speaking of her… in a different way than the others," said Daykin. "I felt her sadness at the funeral."

"A missed opportunity," said Mara. "Not that it would have led very far. Kirana is married and has a daughter. But she felt strongly for Leger. But anyway, don't commit the same mistake. A Jedi lives with the Force, but he also lives in the galaxy he is supposed to defend. It's my belief that the Jedi before the Empire had become too much cut from the daily life and some emotions like love. That was this inability that led to their fall."

"How do you figure this?" asked Daykin.

"Well, from what I heard, Palpatine manipulated Luke's father's feelings until Skywalker turned into Vader," said Mara. "If the Jedi Order hadn't been so lost in their belief that love leads to the dark side, they could have avoided this tragedy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if the Order had accepted his love for Luke's mother, Anakin Skywalker wouldn't have had to hide it, to feel guilty or jealous about it, and he wouldn't have fallen, because if this side of his life had been at peace and in agreement with his commitment to the Jedi, then he would have been completely out of reach of Palpatine's influence," said Mara. "Luke and I are the proof that love won't prevent us to be Jedi and serve the Force. I think they hadn't seen this."

"How come you know so much about Vader's story?" asked Daykin. "I thought Master Luke didn't know much about it."

"He didn't, but I did," said Mara. "I was raised by the Emperor to be his spy. You can't be raised like this without learning a secret or two. When I was a child, I once spied on Vader. He caught me. There was no sneaking behind him. I thought Vader had no emotion… I was wrong. He should have killed me. That was the way things went. If I got caught, it meant failure. The Emperor didn't accept failure. Vader caught my neck with the Force and started to choke me. One of his most efficient tricks... I looked into his mask, terrified, and something snapped in him. I heard his voice shake as he whispered some name I couldn't hear. And then he let go of me. He never brought up the subject to the Emperor. That was _our secret_, so to speak. I understood that there was more behind Vader than just darkness. Palpatine didn't say much about it, but he kept records, that I ended up slicing… I found his recount of his manipulation of Vader's love to make him his slave. He kept that to gloat over his control of Vader, I guess. So I knew that Vader had fallen because of love. Palpatine never mentioned the name of his apprentice before he became a sith or the name of the woman he loved. I only associated Vader's tale to the name of Anakin Skywalker when I met Luke, and learned that he was Vader's son."

"I see your point," said Daykin. "So I'm supposed to find myself a girlfriend, instead of only thinking of Jedi stuff?"

Mara chuckled at that.

"And to think I had let Luke convince me that it wouldn't be a problem to handle your training," she said. "You're way too much trouble, Daykin."

"Sorry about that," said Daykin, smiling.

"No you're not," said Mara. "There a specific genetic specificity in you Corellian guys. You just can't stop to tease people. Even when it can land you into a triple session of meditation under the waterfall," she added with a feint threatening look.

"Touché," said Daykin, grinning. "So what now?"

"We're going to see someone who could help us," said Mara, as she took a turn right in the next crossroad.

"Should I expect trouble of any kind?" he asked.

"Why? Are you frightened?" joked Mara.

"Cautious," said Daykin. "Leger told me that when you deal with sources of information, it can include honest people and criminals. So…"

"We're going to see Kreeyl," said Mara. "She's… in a central position in this quarter of the Wheel. I don't see her as dangerous, but she's protected, and there are a few things that won't be permitted in her home. You just play along with anything I say and we should be fine."

"Right," said Daykin.

"Not convinced, are you?"

"I heard we 'should be fine' a few times too many to enjoy the expression," he explained.

"Aren't you a little young to be so bitter?" asked Mara, earnestly.

"My parents had to move out of many homes in a hurry," said Daykin. "Even on Tatooine. I heard the promise that we would be fine a little too much to ignore the risk in it. I'll be on my guard, then."

"Good," said Mara. "I like a student that has some lucidity."

"I didn't think you would train a gullible student," said Daykin, with a chuckle. "How was your previous apprentice?"

"Sleeyah? She was a rough kid," said Mara. "I had her only a few years. She grew up to be a knight very quickly. She's a twi'lek, you know. She was born a slave, so the galaxy had taken away her innocence very early. She ended up alright, though. I'm not sure I had much to do with it. She would have succeeded with any teacher. She's talented."

"She's powerful?" asked Daykin. "That's the main criteria among students, when they discuss who's better than who?" he added when she looked at him, puzzled.

"I see," said Mara, wryly. "Jedi or not, kids will always remain kids. If you want an answer in those terms, then Sleeyah may be less powerful than others, like Luke, Kyle or Kyp, but she is sharp and smart. She knows how to blend in any kind of environment, she speaks a dozen languages, and she's a very skilled pilot."

"Now, that's impressive," said Daykin, without any kind of irony.

"I know," said Mara. "I'm rather proud to say that Sleeyah is one of the best Jedi we have when it comes to infiltrate a gang or to lead some search in any part of the Galaxy."

"I see," said Daykin. "So, that Kreeyl. You mentioned a central position in the quarter?"

"Yes," said Mara. "She's the owner of the biggest house of pleasure this station holds. Whatever form of vice you want, she has it in store for you."

"And that makes her a good source of information?" asked Daykin, puzzled.

"Oho," laughed Mara. "The smart Corellian seems to have his innocence intact, after all. You will know, my young apprentice, that when a man, human or not, is enslaved by his senses, he will just tell you anything. Seduction is one of the first techniques of getting information. And a prostitute is a very good source of information. Especially on pirates. It's not like they're likely to have regular dates, are they?"

"So this Kreeyl gets confidences on the pillow?" he said.

"Yes," said Mara. "But she has established a rule of her own. She gathers information on each and every client she has ever gotten, so that she is safe from any threat."

"Because she's able to blackmail them," said Daykin. "That kind of reasoning, I can understand."

"So professional," said Mara, with a smirk. "Some people in my family-in-law would tell you to loosen up a little, Daykin. And yes, she has a way to blackmail any person in that sector who has influence."

"But you assume she will consent to share this information with you," said Daykin.

"I have a few means at my disposal myself, when it comes to blackmail and pressure," said Mara, with a twisted grin. "One cannot work with Talon Kaarde for so long without catching a few tricks or two along the way."

She led him to what looked like a club, full of bright lights and music. When they went through the doors, Daykin was greeted by a stunning sight. Many females of any race he knew were there. All scantily dressed. And most of them in the process of seducing customers...

Mara elbowed him in the ribs and led him to face a gammorean guard.

"We're here to see Kreeyl," said Mara, casually.

[Like it is so easy,] grumbled the guard. [Kreeyl is a very busy person.]

"I don't doubt that for a second," said Mara. "But we have business to lead with her."

[Again, you seem to think it will be simple,] grunted the guard. [Who should I announce?]

"Yessela Ayes," said Mara, with a perfect natural, prompting Daykin not to blow everything by opening his mouth. "This is my aide, Nico Selvin."

He hid all the traces of surprise form his face. Since they were here undercover, it wasn't surprising that she wouldn't tell everyone around that she was Mara Jade Skywalker.

[Am I supposed to be impressed?] asked the guard.

"Probably not," said Mara. "Suffice to say I'm working for Talon Karrde. I think she'll be interested."

The office they were taken to was both elegant and equipped with cutting edge technology. Apparently, owning a brothel was a good way of making money on the Wheel. Daykin somehow doubted that the Republic installations of the Wheel were so well furnished.

Kreeyl was a sharp dressed woman, with a rather dull face. She wore a stern expression in all circumstances, it seemed. She had acknowledged their names, but it didn't seem to pick her enthusiasm. Daykin sensed that Mara was losing patience.

"So, to what do I owe the doubtful pleasure of meeting you?" asked the woman at some point.

"In honesty? The fact your boss doesn't take me seriously," said Mara.

"Lady Kreeyl has no boss," said the woman with haughtiness.

"I agree with that, since you're not Kreeyl," said Mara.

The woman was taken aback by this, and if Daykin was shocked as well, he hid it as well as he could. Mara narrowed her eyes.

"Now, I need to speak with Kreeyl, and you will go to her and tell her that her decoy won't fool people like me," she insisted.

The other seemed to hesitate.

"That would mean now!" barked Mara, startling the woman into leaving the room. "Thank you," she called after her.

She turned to Daykin.

"So, did you see that she wasn't who she claimed to be?" she asked.

"No," said Daykin. "She looked a little odd for someone who owns a place like this, but... I mean, she was acting oddly, but I had no idea she could not be Kreeyl."

"Well, she isn't," said Mara.

"You've had dealings with her, before?" asked Mara.

"Not in person," said Mara.

Suddenly, one of the walls of the office began to slide on a rail, to reveal a far larger room. A wide bed was there covered in expensive and delicate sheets. Several pieces of furniture completed the atmosphere of the place, with also heavy curtains. If Daykin had any expectation of what a brothel house had to look like, this room certainly met them. But still, he was shocked to see the creature that was lying on the bed, adopting a suggestive pose. She looked lascivious and pretty harmless, but her eyes told everyone that she was to be taken seriously. Daykin was pretty sure that was the real Kreeyl, this time. She had a green skin and raven hair, and was otherwise completely human. The curves of her body were enough to cause bursts of heat into his own. He called on the force to fight the blushing of his cheeks and failed miserably.

There was something disturbing about this woman. She was... somehow too beautiful. He could feel danger in that beauty. She used it as means of survival, and control. There were promises of enslavement for whoever tasted that beauty. He carefully stepped behind Mara and called on his training to focus beyond the attraction the woman exerted on him.

"You are pretty sure of yourself to make demands in my house," said the green skinned woman.

"No demand except maybe to be treated with some respect," said Mara. "I don't like being insulted by being greeted by a decoy. My name is..."

"We both know your name isn't the one yo gave my guard," said Kreeyl, leaning back in her cushions with a dreamy expression. "And we both know it's irrelevant. What is relevant is that you claim to work for Talon Karrde. How is my dear Talon?"

"He's fine," said Mara.

"I heard he's pretty busy with that former Mystril guard of his," said Kreeyl with an elaborate pouting expression. "What a pity. I rather liked our... dealings."

This time, Daykin had trouble hiding his discomfort and Kreeyl chuckled.

"Your assistant seems to be unaware of a few things," she told Mara.

"He's in training," said Mara with a casual smile.

"Aha," said the madam. "I could ask one of my girls to add a few chapters to his education. Perhaps I could even do that myself."

"Thanks," said Daykin. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"That could be found insulting," said Kreeyl.

"Well, unlike you, Lady, I do not have the luxury to mix business with... Pleasure."

Mara had a smirk and Kreeyl openly laughed.

"Well, well, isn't the trainee a witty one!" she said. "Nice to see that a woman of enterprise can find help that have smarts, these days. So what can I do for you? I was under the impression that my dear Talon had always been more of a customer than a business partner."

"Well, what we want is more aimed Karrde's current area of business," said Mara.

"Ah, information," commented Kreeyl. "Interesting. And what would you need to know so badly that you come here to scare my personnel?"

"The whereabouts of a certain gang of pirates that is assaulting this sector," said Mara, honestly.

"Hmmm," she let out pensively. "Even if it wasn't an expensive bit of information, I doubt I could really benefit, here."

"It all depends," said Daykin.

He had studied the files about the pirates. And noticed something about them that made perfect sense. The authorities hadn't been able to catch them, and so many of their crimes remained unpunished. Maybe Daykin had something that could interest Kreeyl, if he understood correctly the report of one of the latest offences of the pirates against the Wheel. He would just have to see how much leverage that gave him.

"Go on," said Kreeyl. "Let's see what the trainee has to say."

Mara nodded.

"Recently, one of your... offices has been raided," said Daykin. "During this assault, two of your protégés were killed and one was raped."

"Get to the point," said Kreeyl, boiling with rage,and confirming that indeed, _her_ girls had been the victims.

"We have serious reasons to believe that raid was the work of that pirate gang we're talking about," said Daykin. "The information we ask is meant for us to take them down. We can guarantee this. This serves justice for your people."

"A fair point," said Kreeyl after a long silence. "But I don't like the idea of everyone knowing that I sold out these pirates."

"It has never been considered to make that information public," said Mara. "Karrde's partner do know how to keep secrets, when they want to."

"Since that can ensure future deals?" said Kreeyl.

"You never know what the future holds," said Mara.

"Again, a good point," said Kreeyl. "Alright," she said.

She leaned on the left side of the bed and reached for a terminal, that was hidden below the bedside table. She worked on it for a little while, making sure that her posture was provocative enough for Daykin not miss it. A few minutes later, a small data chip was ejected from the terminal and she took it delicately.

She held it up for Mara to take it.

"This will tell you where they are and who leads them," said Kreeyl. "I'm sure that beyond my legitimate thirst for Justice, you will have thought of some kind of reward. Whether it would be money... or something else," she added huskily with a look to Daykin, who couldn't fight the blush, this time.

"Let's not ruin all of his principles, shall we?" said Mara, getting a credit stick out of her sleeve. "Three thousands."

"Nice," said Kreeyl, as they exchanged money for goods.

"Now that this is done, we will not abuse any more of your time," said Mara.

"I didn't really mind," said Kreeyl with a wink to Daykin.

"Until next time, Kreeyl," said Mara, heading for the door, Daykin following her after a quick bow.

"It's always a pleasure to deal with you, Mara," said Kreeyl after them, making Daykin frown.

"Likewise," called Mara back, confirming to Daykin that he had been played.

As they made their way back to the Wheel's corridors, he caught up with his Master.

"So, was this some kind of test?" he asked bluntly.

"Why would you say that?" she said with a twinkling in her eyes.

"It seems clear that this whole conversation was a huge cover," said Daykin. "You two already know each other. So we have two options. Either, you were trying to see how long it would take for me to realise it, or it was to avoid any kind of suspicion toward Kreeyl, once we're gone. So which was it?"

"You'd believe me if I told you both?" asked Mara.

"Probably," said Daykin.

"Good," said Mara, with a smile. "Now, on to the next step."

"Which is?" asked Daykin.

"To use the Intel Kreeyl passed on to me on this data chip," said Mara, holding out a short piece of circuitry. "To find the pirates hideout and bust them out, before the Fleet comes in the system like some wild Bantha in a porcelain shop."

"Would they?" asked Daykin.

"You don't know the Fleet like I do, Daykin," said Mara, on a wise tone. "Trust me on that. They're just as childish as the younglings back on Yavin, sometimes."

* * *

_Coruscant _

* * *

"Jacen, you're just being childish," said Jaina, with a heavy sigh of annoyance, as she was fighting the pull from her twin brother.

"You'll love that one," insisted Jacen, with a huge grin across his face. "Come on! Five minutes! Five minutes is all I ask."

"Alright," said Jaina, giving up. "It'd better be good."

She knew far too well that when her brother was excited like that about something it would take the full power of the Force to make him change his mind. This was a trait that he shared with Anakin, as well. She had been spared by that, thankfully. Or maybe she just didn't see it in herself.

"Trust me," said Jacen.

"Over my dead body," she joked in response.

This had never ceased between them. He or she would always kindly tease the other and they were the only ones allowed to do so. The only exception to that rule was of course their little brother Anakin, who just could never let an occasion pass. But despite all these jokes and teasing, no one could get between them. Jaina was maybe reluctant to go in this elevator, but still she knew Jacen well enough to know that he really wanted to surprise her and that he was sure the surprise would please her. She was just playing him rough out of habit, and nothing else.

Jacen and Jaina, unlike Anakin, were through their training. They were Jedi knights in all but title, and so they were on Coruscant to get the experience the Council felt they needed to become officially knights. Until now, they had been the escort of their mother, but since she had returned from Leger's funeral on Yavin, Leia hadn't gone out very often, basically staying in her home or in her office. So Jaina and her twin were far from overworked. When Leia was home, her noghri escort was more than enough to protect her. The twins had been given a day off, that Jaina had intended to spend relaxing and meditating, but it seemed her brother had other plans. These days happened more often, lately, which led Jaina to her next comment.

"You know, I've been thinking," she said.

"About what?" asked Jacen.

"Don't you ever think about transfering?" she asked.

"Are you tired of me, already?" joked Jacen.

"Be serious a second," she chastised him. "I'm speaking of the two of us. I mean, we could go elsewhere..."

"You would leave mom un..."began Jacen, before to think a second. "Hmm, you think we're not really needed here, don't you?"

"Right," said Jaina. "I mean, Mom's got Dad, and the Noghri. I like it here, but we're supposed to get experience, not a vacation."

"Well, sometimes, it's true I would like to go on recon on the Outer Rim," said Jacen. "Which makes my surprise even more useful."

The door of the lift slid open, revealing their destination. Jaina was a little taken aback. She had expected many things but not the maintenance hangar of the Senatorial Complex. The place was buzzing with activity, droids rolling, walking or crawling in every direction, and people shouting in a dozen languages. Jaina looked quizzically at her brother, who smiled ruefully.

"I knew that place, Jace," she said.

"Of course you do," said Jacen. "But I bet you haven't seen a few new things inside of it."

"Ships?" she exclaimed. "All this trouble for ships?"

"Aw, come on, sis," said Jacen. "First off, you like ships just as much as I do. And second, I wouldn't bother you for just any ship."

"Alright," she sighed. "Let's see, then."

Her twin had a point, she had to admit it. There were few differences between her brother and her, but they could be seen as major ones. One of these differences was their vocation as Jedi. Jacen believed he should be a fighter for the Galaxy and the Force, while Jaina was following the lessons of Cilghal as much as she could to become a healer. She couldn't discard her legacy as a Jedi and deny that this legacy implied a warrior mission, but she was clearly less at ease with it than her twin. She didn't like the idea, and it had led to many arguments between her and her brothers, Anakin being closer to Jacen's point of view than to Jaina's.

Yet there was something they would always be able to agree on. Ships. Maybe they owed it to the blood of Han Solo in them, but neither Jacen nor Jaina could resist the lines of a ship. Anakin saw a ship and wanted to fix it, to work on it to make it better. Jaina and Jacen only wanted to fly it and see how far it could go.

The twins were pilots since the age of thirteen, thanks to their father and uncle. Jacen was good, many people agreed on that, but they said that Jaina had the potential to reach the level of Jedi pilots like Ganner Rhysode or Kyp Durron, even matching Luke Skywalker's skills. Only one thing slowed her in that. Jaina remained a pacifist at heart, and no matter how much she liked to fly a starfighter, such a ship was still a weapon, and she resented that idea.

Jacen was leading her in the Hangar, looking more smug as he was walking. Jaina started to feel suspicious.

"Alright, Bro," she said. "Let's see what you have up your sleeve."

"Look right ahead," said Jacen, pointing at a corner of the hangar, where a small crowd of workers and techs had gathered around a ship, apparently setting up the secondary systems.

When Jaina got a close look at the ship, she came to a sudden halt, and looked at it, her mouth almost hanging open. The lines were beautiful, alright. It was a fighter, with a basic shape that reminded Jaina slightly of the A-Wing, which Jaina had always preferred to the X-Wing. But it was larger, with a smoother design, a spot for an astromech droid and clearly heavier gunnery.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I know," said Jacen. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"You can say that again," said Jaina.

She bent down to have a better view of the lower section of the ship. Three torpedo banks, two heavy blaster cannons, and a set of ion guns. Twin Ion engines that granted the ship quite a potential for speed... She looked closely at the engines' design and was shocked to find it familiar.

"Those are Imperial engines," she gasped.

"Yup," said Jacen, joined her crouched position. "That's part of Ganner's project."

"That's Master Ganner, Jacen," said Jaina, patiently. "What project?"

"The new A-50 fighter," said a proud voice, behind them.

Jaina looked up to find herself staring at an athletic woman, with strange copper eyes and purple hair. She was wearing a flight suit stained in oil and all kind of fluids and dirt you catch when you work on a starship. The only person Jaina knew who could work on a ship and never get dirty was her aunt Mara. The top of the flight suit was opened and tied around her waist. She smiled at the twins.

"A-50?" repeated Jaina.

"The new project of Starfighter," said the woman. "It's a joint project between Bastion and Coruscant. And it's my baby."

"Test pilot?" tried Jacen, with a smile.

"Exactly," she said. "My name's Gallo. Ewëlena Gallo. "Ewë" will do."

"Jacen Solo," said the young man, offering his hand.

The pilot laughed.

"I've been working on that beauty for hours," she said. "If you want to keep that hand clean, you keep them off mine for a little while. Solo, huh? As in Admiral Solo?"

"Yes," said Jacen. "He's our father."

"I see," said Ewë. "Then you're in good position to appreciate the beauty of it. These fighters are designed for the patrols of the Outer Rim, so it will equip both Republican and Imperial Fleet. It's part of the Treaty. But this one isn't an A-50. It an A-51."

"And what are these for?" asked Jaina.

"A project overseen by the Senate and the Jedi Council," explained Ewë. "It's a new type of Jedi starfighter. There was a whole series in production in the Old Republic. The finest stuff was always given to the Jedi. High Command thought it could be a good idea to do so again. So they opened this project."

"What's the difference?" asked Jacen.

"Higher performances," said Ewë. "It's been calibrated to be flown with the Force as a back-up. Master Rhysode tested that model. I'm just refining it."

"Wow," said Jaina, for the second time.

"I have to take a break, right now," said Ewë. "I could brief the two of you over a cup of jawa juice. Or over dinnner," she added with a meaningful look at Jacen, who was lost in the contemplation of the ship.

"That'd be nice," said Jacen, absent-mindedly.

Jaina shook her head in amazement. Her brother had to be blind as a wompbat, if he didn't catch the intent of the test pilot.

But that was Jacen. For all the Solo charm he had inherited from his father, he just never noticed that the women where after him. It wasn't lack of interest, far from it. It was more a lack of attention. He didn't get the signs... at all. If Anakin had been here in Jacen's shoes, he would have started to drool all over the place, and he would have jumped at the offer, offering the jawa juice, the dinner, the dessert and even breakfast. But not Jacen.

Ewë didn't look offended. In fact, she looked intrigued, and somehow... challenged by his oblivious demeanour.

"That would be very nice," said Jaina.

"Ok, give me a few minutes to clean up and change," said Ewë.

"Sure," said Jacen, finally tearing his eyes off the ship.

"That'd be shorter if I had some help," she said on a dreamy tone, before to walk away, under Jacen's confused look.

Jaina elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested.

"The help was you, Jace," she said, with a cunning look.

"What? No! I mean... no way she'd be serious about..." her brother stammered, making Jaina chuckle.

"You're awfully cute when you're blushing," she said, as her twin was following the pilot with the eyes.

Dinner was still an option, apparently. The evening promised to be interesting for Jacen.

"Alright, Jacen, get me out of here," said Jaina. "Your date will wait."

Jacen chuckled, having regained his composure. Once he got the signs, he was highly adaptable. He offered his arm to his sister, and he led her out of the Hangar, without a last look to the fighters' exhausts as they were warming up.

* * *

_Nar Shaddaa_

* * *

"_The Fuming Exhaust_?" said Unis, with a wince. "Sounds promising."

"Where the lowest pub in the lowest level of Coruscant always will have a fancy name, you can't expect the same to be true on Nar Shaddaa. Here, the highest ranking palace will be called like a hole," explained Hom'.

"What are we doing here, again?" asked Thorn on a plaintive tone.

"We're looking for Tar," said Frrrah. "Most people we asked directed us here, since it seems to be his place of haunting."

"Fantastic," snorted the Cathar.

They entered the cantina which had such an exotic name... And plunged into mayhem. The place was noisy, flashing with colours and crowded. On a stage in the back of the main room, a pair of twi'lek dancers were sensually undulating like snakes, wrapped around each other. Most of the crowd was like hypnotized.

"Interesting show," joked Thorn, before to be silenced by a very dark look from Frrrah, Unis and even Jahn. "So," he said to change subject, "where are we headed?"

"I'd say the bar," said Hom'. "I heard the owner just cannot shut his mouth. Let's see if we can get something useful out of him."

They all agreed and started to make their way through the crowd. When they reached the bar, the piece of music stopped and the crowd started to cheer wildly. Hom' addressed the owner.

"It seems you have found quite valuable assets," he said.

"Pretty good, ain't they?" said the man, joyfully. "I'm full every night, since I hired them."

"Hired them?" said Thorn. "I thought this kind of dancers were usually slaves."

"I don't deal much with slavers," said the owner. "But I bought those two as soon as I saw them dance. I freed them and now I'm paying them royally."

"I wonder why," said Thorn.

"They're free," said the man. "It means they're happier. It means they're putting more heart in their work. And their performance is better. And I make more money off it. I think I'm gaining more if they're free. It's as simple as that. A reasonable calculation."

"I can fully appreciate that," said Hom'. "Have you ever considered a broadcast of their performance?"

"And lose the customers?" laughed the man. "Until someone makes me a very, very good deal, I won't let that one down."

"I'll have to come back another time, with an offer for you," said Hom'.

"You do that," he laughed again. "What's your name again?"

"Hom' Hon'omicus," said the Bothan. "And you would be..."

"Wall Wrom," said the man. "This is my joint. So what can I do for you? I kinda guess that you guys didn't come here for a drink."

"Actually, I'll have a corellian ale," said Thorn. "A good year, if possible."

"Alright! A man of taste," exclaimed Wrom joyfully. "And what else?"

They all ordered and Wrom served them while talking.

"Given the size of the audience and the fact a bar is essential to any block's life, one could imagine you know pretty much everyone, around here," said Hom'.

"One could say so," said Wrom. "You have a special fellow in mind?"

"Venek Tar," said Hom', before to regret it, since Wrom entered a pretty long litany of illustrated curses, each one more colourful than the previous, ranting about Tar and apparently all the sins of the galaxy, since he seemed to have committed them.

Hom' and the others let him finish in silence.

"Tar is a Hutt spawn," snorted Wrom with a final wince. "And not just on the professional level. There is just no abyss deep enough to prevent that guy from sinking. But Tar isn't only dangerous, he's also despicable. To find him isn't hard. He lives most of his life in the Nek'var. It's a bar on the other side of the block. He makes quite a number of deals in there. Let him rot in that place."

"Intriguing," said Hom'. "We were led to believe he was a regular in here."

"Was, past tense, that's the major part of your sentence," said Wrom, hotly. "I banned the sick bastard from my bar last year. He tried to woo one of my dancers to sell her to the Hutts. Even Mottra wasn't in favour of this. The things he tried to do to Meela when she refused... I don't even want to mention it, unless you want to hear some pretty scary curses."

"I see," said Hom'. "The more I hear from him, the more I like the guy," he added with irony. "We're looking for him for unpleasant business."

"Unpleasant for whom?" asked Wrom.

"For us, since we have to see him," said Thorn. "But he'd really hate us to find him."

"I can only encourage you into it, then," said Wrom. "But you need arguments to back that up. Tar is slick and he has protection, not to mention his lack of scruples. What do you have?"

A quick exchange of looks between Thorn and Frrrah confirmed that the man was trsutworthy, as surprising as it was to find such a man on Nar Shaddaa. Thorn leaned closer and discretely revealed the hilt of his lightsaber to the bar owner, whose eyes widened in shock.

"We have this," said Thorn.

"Oh," said Wrom soberly. "Tar messed up that bad, huh?"

"Let's just say he dealt a few things he shouldn't have in the wrong places," said Thorn. "It went very bad, back on Coruscant."

"I can't say I'm really surprised," said Wrom. "But may I suggest something?"

"By all means," said Hom', graciously.

"Tar is in Mottra's crew," said Wrom. "You should be careful with the slug. He doesn't like people stepping on his tail. He not the worst sort but he's still a hutt."

"No matter," said Thorn. "If he's involved in Tar's deal, we'll have to take him down."

"Good luck with that. What deal?"

"A very nasty drug called Daliah," said Thorn.

"That!" spat Wrom. "It did some damages on the moon, I can tell you. But the Hutts have put an end to it. Bad for business. I don't want to speak out of turn, but this kind of drug doesn't look like Mottra's style," he added. "Too risky and not profitable enough. The moron that came up with the idea of selling this stuff without checking it wasn't dangerous is just good to be Gundark fodder."

"We have reasons to believe Tar is that moron," said Thorn. "Or at least working for him."

"You should maybe refer directly to Mottra," said Wrom, shrugging. "If someone is doing business behind his back around here, I'm sure he'd pay handsomely to know who does. You can't imagine the power of a name, around here."

* * *

_Yavin IV_

* * *

"Lord Blade?" repeated Luke. "Are we sure that was that?"

"Affirmative, Master Skywalker," said Colonel Page, in the holo projector. "We're investigating the contacts of this Keller Lokin for a long time, and no one named Blade ever came up in our list, but if this is a Sith name, maybe it makes sense. High Command relayed to us the fact there could be a threat from Sith Forces, so we thought you'd like to be informed."

Page had just relayed to him the incident on Tatooine, involving a young mercenary, a bounty Hunter, an important crime lord and what appeared to be a dark Jedi. This fitted the information they had so far too perfectly to be ignored.

"Where is that young mercenary, now?" asked Luke.

"He's left the medical frigate as soon as he was patched up," said Page, a little disgruntled. "I don't know… but there's something about this guy. I fear he may rush into something he's not ready for. Anyway, he told us he was planning on going sight seeing on Attamah, but I think he was just trying to shake me off his tail. I'll look into it."

"No, it would be too obvious," said Luke. "I'll have Talon Kaarde and his service put an eye out for him."

"Understood," said Page. "If any of my men finds anything, you'll be the first to know."

"I appreciate, Page," said Luke. "Take care of yourself. May the Force be with you."

"Thanks," said the republican agent curtly. "Page out."

Luke remained still for a second in front of the holoprojector. Lord Blade. So, maybe Daykin had correctly guessed that Leger's murderer was indeed a Sith. But how was it possible? He knew from personal experience that the last Sith Lord alive had been the Emperor. All the other servants of the Dark Side he had met had been either from a different tradition or Dark Jedi. To be honest, there was no proof the enemy was a group of Sith. They could be Dark Jedi. But there was some curious feeling in Luke's mind. If this Blade was a Sith, who had taught him? Palpatine? Vader? There had never been any mention of another apprentice to the Emperor or Vader. Luke knew that Palpatine had tried to draw him to the Dark Side to replace his Father. But since then, he had learned a few things about the Sith. There were only two Sith Lords at the same time. One Master and on Apprentice. Maybe this one was a dissident. Still, maybe he had a link to Palpatine, somehow.

It seemed a long shot, but if this Lord Blade was linked to the Emperor in any way, then Luke knew who he could ask for information about it, before to dig deeper.

He dialled another code on the transmitter. The call reached Coruscant in seconds and soon, Winter's image appeared in the projection.

"Master Skywalker," said Winter with a smile. "This is an unexpected pleasure. How are you, Luke?"

Everything in her tone told him that she was clearly aware that there was some problem. She had this talent to sense every little detail from a posture, a face, even as mastered as Luke's was.

"I'm fine, Winter," he told her nonetheless. "But I need some information," said Luke. "I thought you could help me on something."

"Whatever I can do to help, Luke," said Winter.

"I'm sure the High Council has relayed to your service that there could be a threat from a Sith group," said Luke.

"It has," said Winter. "All diplomatic intelligence has been put on the case."

"I don't doubt that," said Luke. "I'd like to ask you something more personal. From your days at the Imperial court."

Winter's face shifted only faintly. Luke could tell that she was drawing on her absolute memory to summon this time of her past.

"What about it?" asked Winter.

"I remember a while ago, you remembered having memories of C'Baoth," explained Luke. "You may remember something else about this time. I've been informed by Colonel Page that some crime Lord may be related to a Sith Lord. A name was mentioned. Lord Blade. I wondered if you knew anything about someone called that way in Palpatine's entourage."

"Lord Blade," said Winter, meditatively. "This does ring a bell."

Luke waited for her to be ready to go on, her memories clear at the front of her mind.

"There had been rumours," said Winter. "Some rumours about an apprentice to Darth Vader. I think that was Lord Blade. But I didn't know anything about his real identity. Most certainly because he was supposed to be gone for years, when I started to be at the Senate with Leia. I think it was more like a legend, whispered to remember everyone of the price of too much ambition, under the Imperial rule. Do you think this Lord Blade could be at the lead of the Sith we've been warned about?"

"It's always possible," said Luke. "It could be a wild Bantha chase, but I'd like you to look into it. I think that if you could get in touch with Kaarde and his service. Any data on this could be useful, even Imperial data."

"That means getting in touch with Bastion as well," said Winter.

"Do you think it could be a problem?" asked Luke.

"Not if this concerns Imperial data from Palpatine's rule," said Winter. "It's a term of our accord to share information on threats from Palpatine's Empire. We should be able to negotiate something about it."

"Good," said Luke. "I hope we can get some information from this. Thanks for your help. Now, if you go anywhere near Imperial data, make sure they know about it. We wouldn't want them to believe we're trying to sneak behind their back."

"No problem," said Winter. "At least, it gives me something interesting to do. The job has been awfully quiet these days. I start to miss the days I was working for Leia."

"This position is way more fitted to your talents, Winter," said Luke, with a smile. "I've been telling you that for a long time."

"Ask Mara what she felt when she was forced to give up her life a smuggler to become a Jedi," said Winter. "It's not easy to change all of the sudden."

"I know what she felt," said Luke. "Incidentally, she also thought you were being wasted in Leia's office. She sends her bests, by the way."

"Give her my bests as well," said Winter. "Where is she, right now?"

"She's out on a mission with her apprentice near the Wheel," said Luke. "Busting out a gang of pirates. Knowing her, she's probably trying to sneak right behind their back to go to the throat in one strike."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Bright Jewel System_

* * *

"You're pretty good at sneaking," whispered Mara, with a smile and a nod to Daykin.

"Memories of Tatooine," said Daykin, on the same hushed tone, as he was joining her next to the exhaust grid of the air shaft they had been crawling in for twenty minutes, now.

"Luke has been raised on Tatooine," said Mara. "He's never been that good."

"From what I hear, he was living in a moisture farm in the desert," said Daykin.

"One of the most defining aspects of my husband's personality is that he's such a farm boy," said Mara. "I still don't see the point."

"I was living in a spaceport. Mos Espa is crowded, busy and full of trouble. More than enough for an education in stealth."

"A fair point," said Mara, with a discrete chuckle. "Alright, the control room should be over there."

"Should? I thought we had the plans of this place," said Daykin, puzzled.

The base hadn't been hard to find. The plans of the card given by Kreeyl had given them had led them to the weak point of entrance of the hideout, located in the heart of an asteroid large enough to be safe from collisions. The floating rock had looked dead to Daykin, but the sensors of the Jade sword had shown that the energy inside it was impressive. Mara had made a deal with the Fleet. She was given a short delay to unlock the defence.

"And pirates are just the kind of trusting people that will keep the set up of their secret hideout as it was on the original plans, right?" said Mara with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh," said Daykin with a wince. "They have probably changed the set up so an attacker with plans in his pocket does less damage. That's the good answer?" he added with a smile.

"Very good," said Mara, winking. "Maybe there is a chance for the Order if the Padawans actually start to think on their feet."

Daykin chose not to rise for the bait. He followed his master further in the airshaft, wondering why most people were stupid enough to put up airshafts so large that a human-sized being could travel them like some space freeway. The logic would have been at least to rig the shaft with some defense systems. At the moment he was thinking this; his instincts warned him through the Force that there was danger ahead.

"Master," he said, whispering urgently.

"I felt it, too," said Mara, pausing. "It could be mines or something else."

She reached for the Force and swept the airshaft ahead for signs of anything. She found them. Traces of fuel and reactive matters, specific to hidden mines. Theye were locked inside the walls of the airshaft, not apparent on the smooth surface. It meant that it was surely rigged to go off at the first vibration inside the shaft.

"I guess we need to get out of here, soon," she said.

"What now?" asked Daykin.

"According to the power relays I saw on the way, the control room is close," said Mara. "The only room large enough to house the controls for a base like this is twenty meters away. We can make a run for it."

"That means rising suspicion, as soon as we break down this grid," said Daykin. "Unless you can unlock it," he added to his master, with a smile.

"Questioning my abilities, are you?" she said, with a wink. "Look and learn, oh my Padawan of little faith."

She searched her belt for a little tool and activated it. A thin laser beam hit the frame of the grid and started to cut through the metal.

"Prepare to hold it," she instructed him.

Daykin nodded and drew on the Force. As Mara was cutting the last corner of the frame away, he wove the Force around the metal grid and prevented it from falling loudly on the floor below. On Mara's signal he lowered it slowly, so she could slip inside the opening and jump inside the corridor, silently. She caught the grid with the Force, allowing him to let go and follow out of the airshaft. Once he was safely on the ground, he saw Mara levitate the grid inside the airshaft. A slight twist of her will and it rested on the edge of the hole she had cut with her laser knife. Only a little gap in the shaft proved that they had come that way.

Mara nodded to Daykin and he extended his senses in the corridor, to catch any warning. He detected metal pieces moving and servos humming.

"Droids," he said.

"So much for the run," said Mara. "Come on," she said, dragging him inside a small room, as the sound of footsteps was echoing in the distance, getting closer by the second.

A pack of warbots walked by the room's closed door, as Mara and Daykin were hushing any noise coming from them with the Force. But the sounds stopped suddenly. Mara frowned, wondering what was going on, obviously. Daykin heard a mechanic voice echo nearby.

"Grid thirty six shows an anomaly," it said. "Probable breach of security. Start the Red Alert protocol."

"Damn droids!" swore Mara. "They just had to be intelligent, right?"

Daykin reached for his lightsaber strapped to his back.

"Next?" he asked.

"Forget about sneaking," she said. "We're rushing to that control room."

"Should be interesting," commented Daykin.

She rolled her eyes and he smiled as he saw her get her own lightsaber out.

She pushed a switch, making the door of their hiding place slid open quickly. In seconds, Daykin had rushed outside, his lightsaber ready. The droids weren't that many and their reaction time was just a little too slow. His blue blade had chopped off the heads of two of them before they could register his presence. The two seconds needed for them to adjust to the attack and retaliate was just what Master Mara needed to act. She rolled on the floor, her purple blade cutting down three droids before they could take their aim. As she was getting up, her blade found the centre of another warbot's chest and she kicked another hard, sending it against the wall. She freed her blade and with a spin, beheaded the droid before it could catch his balance again. Daykin ducked a blaster shot, as the opponents had finally switched to battle mode and slashed his weapon at the shooter, whose upper body was suddenly sent flying across the corridor. He invoked the Force to push the last one against the wall, and used the same moment of distraction to mimic his Master's move and chop off the head of the machine.

"Nice work," commended Mara. "Now, let's go find this control room."

"They will have sent a signal," said Daykin.

"Probably," said Mara.

And, as if to prove her words, a sudden alert rang all around the place. Sirens were making such a ruckus that Daykin could barely think. He immerged himself in the Force to push the noise away and prepared for the inevitable fight.

* * *

_Nar Shaddaa_

* * *

With a shiver, Jahn, pushed the noise away with the Force. This place was even worse than the Exhaust. More crowded for one thing, with apparently an even wilder set of customers. While Wrom's place had clearly been a home for pilots, this one was for people that were looking for vice and possibly trouble. Jahn couldn't help but notice that there were a lot less humans in the crowd in the Nek'Var. The dancers were still twi'lek, though. It seemed that most aliens and humans shared that fascination for the exotic dancers from the Twi'lek colonies. But the main attraction still was a curious looking alien, that Jahn couldn't identify.

Hom' made his way through the crowd and Jahn followed obediently, as her fake status commanded. They reached the bar where Thorn and Frrrah were doing their best to look like they weren't with the bothan, like any competent bodyguard would do in a place where you had to draw out your quarry. Those who knew their business had noticed the bodyguards, and they were the ones the group needed to convince in order to provoke a reaction.

Hom' called for the bartender, a voluptuous twi'lek female.

"What will it be, Sir?" she asked seductively.

"Some Nikhto, and perhaps a few information," said Hom', slipping a few credits on the counter.

"Well, as long as you're paying for both and it doesn't hurt my health," said the alien, counting the money. "What kind of information?" she went on, serving his drink. "The number of my room is not on the market."

"Duly noted. I'm looking for a certain individual," said Hom'.

"Aren't we all?" she said, with mock philosophy.

"The name's ..." said Hom'. "Er... What was his name in the first place?" he asked Unis, who played her part as an advisor with perfect discretion.

"Tar," she said. "Venek Tar."

"Tar? Why would you look for that piece of space trash?" said the bartender. "He's not worth the..."

"That piece of trash as you call him," interrupted Unis on a cold professional tone, "owes my employer an impressive sum of money, and business cannot tolerate a delay in the payment."

Her tone was enough to impress everyone around.

"Trust an Omwati to get straight to the point," said Hom'. "I'm willing to spend a little money to recover my investment. So if anyone has information about the whereabouts of Venek Tar, I'll be obliged and ready to pay," he added loud enough to be heard over the music, that went down.

But only silence met his offer. Hom' smiled.

"For those who worry about the question," he said. "My business is only with Tar, and it doesn't concern Mottra the Hutt. It shouldn't land you in any kind of trouble."

"How do we know that?" asked one of the patrons, his face lost in the crowd.

"Well, if had been in business with Mottra, I would have been paid, by now," said Hom'. "Hutts don't like lingering debts, especially if they hold them."

"Tar is with Mottra, right now," said a massive barabel in armour, as he was emerging from the crowd. "I guess Mottra will be very interested by what you want with him. I can take you there. I work in his guard."

"Aren't we the lucky sort?" joked Hom'. "I don't think it is necessary, though. I wouldn't want to bother his excellency with something so trivial. I appreciate the offer, anyway."

He had sensed, through his reading of the massive creature's body language what Jahn had felt through the Force.

"Did it sound like a suggestion to you?" hissed the barabel, suddenly drawing his blaster and pointing it at the bothan. "I'll make this clearer. You will come with me and my friends."

He nodded toward a few aliens that had circled them. Jahn had sensed them for quite a long time, now, but a quick exchange with Thorn and Frrrah had told them that they hadn't picked up the two bodyguards. This meant two things. They could act as back-up as Hom', Unis and Jahn saw where this situation led. And also, it proved they were nearly amateurs, for not noticing the trianii, at least.

So she followed Hom' as they were walking out of the Nek'Var under the weary eyes of the patrons. There was something at the surface of the barabel's thoughts that felt amiss. They were only partly who they claimed to be. The reaction they had hoped to trigger was here. As soon as they were out of the bar, through, of course, a back door that led them in the back alley behind it, she felt power rise in the blasters these thugs were carrying.

Next thing she knew, she felt a blaster barrel at the back of her head.

"Now you will tell me why you're after Tar," said the barabel.

"Well, well," commented Hom'. "A guard with initiative, now that's unexpected. Wouldn't Mottra be offended if he learns that you ask questions for him?"

"What Mottra doesn't know won't hurt me," snickered the alien. "You will answer my question!" he barked.

"Sir?" said Unis, coolly. "The best assumption, here, is to think that our friend here is on tar's payroll as much as he is on Mottra's. Maybe on even larger scales."

"An interesting theory," said Hom'. "Highly probable, as well."

"That's right!" spat the barabel. "You will regret stepping into our business. What do we do with them?" he asked through a comlink.

"Get rid of them," said a voice through the channel. "I can't get away from Mottra's party."

"Got that," said the thug, shutting down his comlink. "Sorry, pals, but you know, business is business."

A voice echoed in the darkness of the alley.

"Is it me or are they blabbering more clichés about galactic criminals than the average?"

Suddenly a heavy mass fell on one of the thugs, and Jahn took that cue to move in a second. Spinning on herself, she grabbed the blaster aimed at her head before its holder could react, and linked her move with a kick in his jaw, sending him on the floor. She took a good hold of the weapon and set it on stun.

The others hadn't waited for her. Hom' had used his cane to hit the duro that had him at gunpoint, while Unis had quickly disarmed her assaillant, and was now twisting his arm behind his back. Thorn was fighting with the barabel, whil Frrrah was sitting on the last one, with a vicious grin.

Jahn nodded to Unis, who let go of her catch, before he was shot down by a stun blast. Hom's opponent was next and the previous owner of the gun got a discharge as well, just for safety. Thorn made a step back to free Jahn's line of fire and soon, the Barabel was collapsing on the ground, unconscious.

Frrrah had a satisfied purr, and got up.

"Nice shooting," she complemented Jahn. "Where did you learn that?"

"Admiral Solo once told me that you can't always rely on a lightsaber," she explained. "He had seen my training and he showed me how to aim properly. I found that could be interesting."

Thorn chuckled.

"Did you know that Master Luke argued with him all the time about that?" he said. "He says that blasters are random and clumsy. I think he got that from his first Jedi Master. Okay, now it's settled," he went on. "I don't know about you, but I don't like being pushed by gangsters. I think it's time to pay a visit to this Mottra. The polite thing to do is to warn him that people are trying to go behind his back."

Frrrah had a long look toward the gigantic, floating barge that was there like standing like a statue to the glory of the Hutt, in the middle of the block. They all knew that this was the lair of the sluggish crime lord and that to risk entering this place could be a very volatile business, at best. Jahn could tell that Frrrah was weighing the options. After a while, she nodded.

"Agreed," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Bright Jewel System_

* * *

"Let's go!" said Mara, her lightsaber still humming in her hand.

Daykin took a long look around the wrecked room, with the three pirates running it unconscious and tied up. He and his master had very methodically trashed each and every controls of the defence system of the base, after disabling the outside turbolaser batteries. Mara had then sent a coded signal before to stick her lightsaber inside the communication console.

Sirens were still blurting out warning signals all around. The alert was complete. Daykin had heard an urgent call before trashing the comm. Device, demanding a report from the control room. So he was aware that they should be expecting company on the other side of that door.

The company didn't waste any time, Mara and Daykin were cautiously walking out of the control room, their weapons turned off, to preserve both their discretion and the element of surprise, when it happened. Without any sign of warning, a group of pirates appeared at the turn of the corridor, their blasters drawn and trained at them. But something prevented them to open fire.

"Hold it!" snarled one of them. "The Captain wants to have a word with these ones before we blast them to pieces."

"How thoughtful of him," cringed Mara. "Now we can be reassured," she added with irony.

"Alright, whoever you are, you're going to tell us what in blazes you're doing here and how you got in in the first place!" said the pirate who was most probably the leader of the group.

Mara turned to Daykin and they exchanged a smile.

"Well, what we're doing is called "sneaking in" or "infiltration","she said. "As for how we did it... well, trade secret."

The pirates looked taken aback by this reaction. Maybe he was thinking they would be terrified by twenty guns barrels pointed at them. Surely he hadn't seen the hilts in Mara and Daykin's hands. Anyway, he seemed to have underestimated them rather deeply.

"What the hell are you joking at?" roared the chief. "You're two, we're twenty, and you have no blaster drawn. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"A question of point of view," said Mara.

At the second she had activated her lightsaber, Daykin had turned his own weapon on, There was a second of shock among the pirates, but it didn't last.

"Blast them!" ordered the chief, and the whole group opened fire.

It was like shooting a rancor in a tight air shaft. There was no way they could miss. In fact, they didn't miss. Daykin was immersed deeply in the Force, letting it guide his blade. And so, like shooting a rancor in an air shaft, the pirate's decision was both futile and almost suicidal. Daykin's sapphire blade was blocking each blaster bolt directed at him. But by his side, Mara's form was almost a blur of motion, her purple weapon sending back the shots, right at their source. Daykin drew a little more on the Force, mimicking her moves and foresaw the lines of fire. He added some strength to his next blocks and the bolt of energy went to hit the shooter's square in the shoulder, sending him to the ground, wounded.

When the chief realized that in the few seconds that the fight had lasted, he had lost more than six of his men without any of his guns finding a target, he did what anyone would have to do in such a situation.

"Break off!" he shouted, and the pirate retreated out of the Jedi's sight.

Daykin stayed on guard, but Mara turned her weapon off, knowing that the danger was over.

"We won't be that lucky next time," said Daykin.

"True," said Mara.

"True, enough for you, Jedi!" barked voice through the base's comm system. "You'll pay for setting my lair upside down, like that!"

"And I thought we'd be making friends, here," said Mara, on a feint desperate tone.

"Laugh all you want, Jedi scum, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," said the voice.

"You figure he's the guy in charge?" Asked Daykin.

"He'd better not be," said Mara. "Being in charge of such a mess is hardly something you can boast about."

"No one mocks Captain Sarak!" exploded the voice, with a slight edge of craziness in the tone.

"That would be the guy in charge," noted Daykin, with a grin.

"Most probable," said Mara. "Let's pay a visit, shall we?"

"I'm right behind you," said Daykin. "I wonder what his next move will be, though."

"All in due time," said Mara.

A few minutes of walking in the corridors of the base later, and they knew what this next move was. Heavy metallic footsteps echoed in the distance, causing Mara to pause.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Daykin.

"Me neither," said Mara. "Stay on your guard."

At the next turn, suddenly a massive bipod droid appeared, trained its blaster cannons and opened fire.

"Look out!"

Daykin's reflexes were barely enough to save his life. The explosion of the wall beside him shook him so badly that he nearly lost consciousness. He rolled on the floor, trying to stay awake. The huge droid took his aim at him, slowly, and powered up its weapons.

That was the moment Mara chose to move. She suddenly ran toward the mechanic being, catching its attention. She ducks three salvo of blaster fire and jumped at the wall, rebounding against the metal to fly over the droid. While in the air, she slashed her lightsaber. Her purple blade found the blaster cannons and when she landed, she dealt a cutting blow of her weapon behind her back, severing one leg of the war machine.

The droid dangled dangerously, and finally collapsed on the floor, struggling helplessly. Mara got back on her feet, and went to plunge her blade inside the droid's core, shutting it down definitely.

When she went to help Daykin up, he was struggling to get up. He caught her hand gratefully, and she pulled him up.

"That was... too close," he said.

"Yes, it was," said Mara, having lost a little of her humorous tone. "This guy is starting to annoy me."

"Tell me about it," muttered Daykin.

He summoned his lightsaber, with the Force and made sure it hadn't been damaged by the ordeal.

"I say we kick his pirate butt," said Daykin.

"That could be more difficult than you think," mocked the voice of Captain Sarak. "That one almost got you, didn't it? The next ten should get the job done. I'd leave now if I were you."

Daykin exchanged a meaningful look with Mara. The Pirate would never offer them to leave this place alive. He hoped they would leave. He was clearly bluffing. He saw that the Jedi Master could feel it as well. She had a twisted grin, when her comlink suddenly beeped thrice, and her smile grew wider.

"I'll call that bluff, friend," she said aloud for the comm system.

"You arrogant Nerf!" snarled the pirate. "You'll regret the day you..."

He was cut off by a trembling in the installation, with a booming sound echoing in the distance.

"What was that?" he asked, a trace of worry pointing in his voice. "You tell me what was that!" he screamed, apparently at his men.

"Daykin? What do you think?" asked Mara, her voice sounding very much like a teacher's voice.

"I guess these are the Republic forces knocking at the door," said Daykin.

"Good," she said. "They sure know how to crash a party, don't they?"

* * *

_Next... Party's over_


End file.
